Scares Of Senior Year
by Never Goodbye
Summary: With the summer behind the wildcats and senior year on the horizon will they be able to handle it. They soon learn that they are in for the rides of their lives. Will the scares of senior year be to much for them to handle?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own HSM or any of the cast members. I am just using them for this story.

Authors Note: This is not my first HSM story however it is my first HSM chapter story. I already have it all typed out and ready to be posted. Depending on reviews and my crazy work hours, depends on how offten I update. I hope you guys enjoy the story. Oh and there is a link in my profile for all of the outfits in chapters.

Chapter 1-

On September 3rd Gabriella Montez walked up to East High with her boyfriend of seven months, Troy Bolton. Yes, she had broken it off for a few days this summer, however the two of them talked it over and both decided that the stress of the feature was getting to Troy and decided that it was better to over look it and not think about it. The two had promised that they would live in the here and now, and take the future as it came. Troy lightly pulled Gabbi to his side as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders and she wrapped one around his waist.

"Hey Gabbi!" she heard a voice call out to her. She turned to see her recently new best friend Ryan Evens walking up to her as she and Troy stopped in front of East High's water fountain to wait for their friends to arrive.

"Hey Ry!" she greeted him leaving Troy's side to give him a hug. Ryan and Gabriella had become best friends after this past summer. Gabriella had brought Ryan into a world where he has more in common with people, including baseball. He was welcomed among the Wildcats when he stepped out of Sharpay's shadow. And Ryan had stepped up and helped the Wildcats win the talent show and finally after sixteen years stood up to his sister.

"So who do you two have for home room?" Ryan asked sitting on the left of Gabriella while taking a sip of his daily Starbucks.

"Darbus." the two say and roll their eyes in union.

"I do too." Ryan says looking down.

"But Chad, Taylor, Kelsi, and Jason are gonna be in there so it won't be so bad." Troy says placing his arm back around her shoulders.

"What won't be so bad?" Jason Cross ask walking up with Kelsi Nielsen tucked under his arm with Chad Danforth and Taylor McKessie walking hand in hand next to them. The girls hugged and gave each of their guy friends a hug as the guys slapped hands in a greeting.

"Darbus's home room." Troy says while placing his arm back around his girlfriend and bringing her close to his side.

"As long you don't go and get us all detention again." Gabriella teased looking up at Troy as the seven friends made their way to the school as the twenty minutes bell rang.

"Ha! You're just hilarious." he teases back and kisses her as the friends walk though the front doors of East High on their first day of senior year.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Oh man did you guys hear the news, I totally own the amazing creation that is High School Musical!!!... Okay not really, but I can wish right?

**A/N:** Okay guys I am trying to figure out how to hyperlink the links for the outfitsto my profile. So far I'm not having any luck. I'm gonnakeeptrying, if I don't figureit out then I'll let you all know next chapter. Also I wasgonna have someone on youtube make me a trailer for this story, however her movie maker is not working, so I have to find someone else that can make it for me. And a special thanks to **hsm07 **and **xx-bubblez-xx **for adding this story to their alert list, that really means a lot to me. Oh and just so you guys know, I started this story way back in September and finished the first five or six chapters. Then I lost my muse for it so I put it on the back bunner, and finally started it up again last month. I actually justtyped the last chapter just yesterday morning. So the writing style may change a little bit and what not later on, but it still flows good enough. So said my beta.

Enjoy this chapter and don't forget to review.

* * *

Chapter 2- 

Gabriella sat on Troy's desk top while he rubbed his hands along the outside of her upper thighs as she kissed his neck.

"So Ryan are you trying out for baseball this year?" Chad asked as he and Jason turned to Ryan.

"Only if Gabbi's trying out for the musicals." Ryan said slightly laughing, knowing that his best friend was too busy in her own world with her boyfriend.

"What?" she asked pulling away from the kiss she and Troy were in.

"You know if you two spent half of the time listening to us that you do attached to each other, you wouldn't be so clueless." Jason said laughing and slapping hands with a player on the basketball team.

"Jason you're gonna have a really hard time playing this season with a broken arm." she says glaring at him as Troy lays his head on her lap as she plays with his hair.

"What? I don't have a broken arm." he says clearly confused.

"Yet." she says sending him a teasing glare and removes Troy's head as she slips in the seat in front of his desk. "Besides I want as little Sharpay drama as possible this year. No we don't hate each other but we're still not best friends. We are finally at a point where we can be in the same room and have a decent conversation." She says looking at Ryan.

"Please Gabbi?!" he says hugging her and giving her a puppy dog look.

"Ugh! I'll think about it. But if I do I am not going to be the only one." she says giving her friends and boyfriend a knowing look saying she wasn't gonna do it alone. The bell rings and Darbus walks in.

"Welcome back class. I hope you had a good summer." she says as the classroom door opens. "Ah Sharpay, Zeke nice of you to join us," she says as the two walk in hand in hand. "Find your seats. Now I already have sign up sheets for the fall musical posted in the lobby. I hope to see each of you there. Also the drama clubs first meeting will be next Wednesday. You can find all club information in the lobby." she says while walking around the room.

Gabriella reached her hands behind her and started to rub her shoulders to try and get rid of the stiffness there. A few seconds later she felt a pair of filmier bigger hands stop hers only for them to start massaging her shoulders their selves. She turned and smiled at Troy as he kneed the knots out. "You okay?" he whispered to her.

"Just tensed." she says and turned back around with a smile on her face. She closed her eyes and sighed in content as he worked out the knots in her shoulders and neck. Troy and Gabriella had become a lot more affectionate towards each other in public and around their friends. They knew they loved each other and didn't care who saw it.

"Bolton, Montez. I understand that you are seniors and it's only the first day back. However you both know the rules still apply. And that includes PDA." Darbus says stopping in front of them. Troy just rolls his eyes and removes his hands. "Any questions?" she asked while sitting in her chair.

"So how was you vacation Miss Darbus?" Jason asked from his seat in between Kelsi and Chad. The bell rang just as he finished the question. Thank Gods were mumbled as people left the room. Zeke and Sharpay walked out hand in hand followed by Jason who had his and Kelsi's books under one arm and the other around her waist. Chad and Troy slapped hands before Chad grabbed both his and Taylor's bags and her hand. Troy and Gabbi both carried their own bags but Troy placed an arm around her shoulders and pulled her close to his side while she wrapped her arm tight around his waist and looped her right though Ryan's arm and the five friends all walked out of the room.

* * *

Later that day Taylor, Gabriella, and Kelsi walked out of the lunch line and into cafeteria "Hey you all." Zeke greeting walking out of the door to their left. The four of them made small chat as they walked to the table that Troy, Jason, and Chad were already sitting. The three girls each sat down and greeted their boyfriends with a kiss and a hello and then greeted their friends. Troy sat with Gabbi on his right and Chad on his left, Taylor on his left, next to her was Kelsi then Jason and Zeke 

"This sucks." Brian says sitting down across from the seven

"What sucks?" Troy asked eating a chip.

"All of the mangers from last year are gone. Three of them moved and Tiffany graduated." he tells the team.

"So we'll get new ones." Zeke said in a duh tone.

"Who? I don't want to deal with a bunch of girls that don't know the difference from a field goal and a basket." Chad says and the rest of the team nods in agreement with him.

"You all are mean." Gabbi says and everyone looks to her smiling. "What?" she ask wondering why they are all looking at her. "Oh no. You all can't be serious." She says finally catching on. "You all suck." she moans and hides her face in Troy's neck.

"It could be fun." Troy whispers to her as everyone else moves onto a different convection.

"You're dad won't like it. He still thinks I take up too much of your time." she says against his neck causing goose bumps which makes her smile knowing she has that affect on him.

"He likes you Brie, if he didn't you wouldn't have been in Hawaii with me for the past two weeks. Please just think about it, if you were a manager. You get to come to every game and practice and in the locker room to wait for me." He whispers while leaning in and placing soft kisses on her neck. He smiled to himself when he heard her let out a quiet moan and giggle as he bit and sucked on the sensitive spot on her neck.

"Ryan! Over here!" Chad called across the cafeteria, ruining their moment. Gabriella pulled away and looked up just in time to see Ryan walking over to them.

"Hey you all." he says putting his tray down then greeting the guys with there normal handshake and hugging the girls. "Nice shirt Gabbi." he says laughing at her t-shirt with "I 3 my crazy friends" in big bold letters.

"Hey at least it's not "I heart heart heart me, myself and I !" " she points out.

"But that's just Shar." he laughs with her.

"Very true." she says stealing one of his cheese fries.

"Speak of the devil. Hey Sharpay." Troy says as she walks past their table. No the gang still wouldn't call her a best friend and they where not even close to being as close to her as they were with Ryan. But Sharpay was changing and she was dating Zeke so they tried to get along with her.

"Hey you all." She says smiling at them.

"You wanna join us for lunch?" he ask after a awaked silence.

"Sure." she says sitting next to Zeke and kissing his cheek. They talk about their classes and ignore Troy and Gabriella's whispers and kissing, something they had all become use to.

Twentyminutes later Troy stands up with a big grin on his face and helps Gabriella to her feet. "We'll see you all in theater. Later." He says as he wraps an arm around her shoulder bringing her even closer to his side and they leave the cafeteria.

"Could they be any more obvious?" Chad ask rolling his eyes and laughing when all of his friends do and nod in agreement.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Still don't own any thing. **

**A/N: Okay so I did find someone else on youtube to make me a trailer, so hopefully I'll have a link for that soon. In the mean time I'm still not having any luck on getting the outfit links up. That being said I am off tomorrow/today (monday). So I am going to keep trying, but in the mean time if you want to see them just message me on here and I will message you back the link. I am working on a new one already. It's actually going to have at least two storys in all. Hopefully after I catch up on some sleep, I'll start to type it up and I'll post a trailer later on down the road. Also please review and let me know what you think of the story. **

Chapter 3-

Two months have passed since the first day of school, meaning the school week drug on forever and there was more homework that didn't fit into the short night. The student body saw each other more then they saw their families. Gabbi's afternoons were spent at basketball practice and drama club. However, today was going to be the busiest day yet. She walked in to school in a pair of dark tight jeans, a black t-shirt with different colors with this girl can rock and a matching short sleeve hoodie. 

"Hey." Taylor greeted catching up with her wearing a pair of light blue jeans and a white t-shirt that had I 3 world peace on it. "You look tired." Taylor said handing her best friend a cup of starbucks.

"By the time we finished basketball practice, drama club, and the musical

auditions last night, Troy and I didn't get out of here till like 8. I didn't get home till almost 11 and I was up till 2 working on that AP chem paper." Gabriella said laying her head on her best friends shoulder.

"Do I even want to know what you and Troy were doing in those two hours?" Taylor asked smiling at her best friend.

"Shut up! Not even. No, we're never alone, we're always with everyone. So we went out to dinner just me and him. It was nice." Gabbi said smiling.

"Well what are you all doing tonight?" Taylor asked as they made their way into the science room

"Um, I know we have to dinner at Rocky's for 7 and we're meeting you all for the 10:45 Mr. Woodcock. But I dunno what else. You know Troy." she said as they waited for the rest of the scholastic decathlon team and their teacher advisor. 

"I can't believe you all have been together for nine months. And Rocky's you know that's the nicest place in town." Taylor gushed. 

"I know I can't wait. Oh and my mom is picking up my dress today so it'll be ready."

"Great, so are Kelsi, Shar, and I still coming over to help you get ready?" Taylor asked.

"Yeah. I have to be here till four for practice and then swing by Best Buy to pick up his gift. They called me last night saying they got the shipment. But I'll be out of the shower by five if you all want to come then." she finished just as the teacher walked I and started the meeting.

* * *

That evening Gabriella was dressed in a white tank top and a pair of Tory's basketball shorts, sitting at her vanity as Sharpay dried and straightened her hair. 

"So Gabs, we have you're dress and shoes but what about jewelry?" Kelsi asked laying a pair of black chunks next to a white dress that had black designs on it. 

"I have a ring and necklace that my grandparents gave my cousin Elizabeth and I for our sweet sixteens'. They bought us each one. I also have a pair of silver earrings." she told her friends as she played with the ring on her left ring finger.

"So where is lover boy taking you?" Sharpay asked as she ran a brush though Gabbi's hair.

"Rocky's." was the last thing said before Kelsi and Sharpay squealed and the three friends finished helping Gabrielle get ready.

* * *

6:30 rolled around and Gabriella stood in front of her mirror giving herself the last look over when she heard the doorbell ring . She smiled knowing it was Troy, she heard her mom greet him and said she'll be right back with her daughter. "Oh sweetie you look beautiful." her mom says walking into her room. 

"Thanks mama." she says as the two of them walk out of the room and down stairs. 

"Wow!" was heard from both Troy and Gabrielle as they laid eyes on each other. 

"Babe you look amazing." she said after she greeted him with a hug and a kiss.

"You too." he smiled at her 

"Happy anniversary you two." Gabriella's mom said as she walked back in the room. She always let them greet each other with her in the other room. She knew her daughter had found her other half in Troy, she knew how happy they made each other and she was happy for them. She had never seen her daughter as happy as she had been since they moved to New Mexico. Which is why she couldn't bring herself to tell her that her favorite aunt and uncle were laying in New York hospital beds fighting for their lives after a car accident. Especially not tonight, her ninth month anniversary with Troy.

"Thanks Ms Mon…" Troy trailed off as she gave him a pointed look. "Nicole." he finished.

"Alright one picture and then just have her home by 2." Nicole says as the two stand by the stairs for the picture, say good bye and leave for the restaurant. After they had dinner and dessert, Troy reached across the table and held onto her hand. 

"Thanks so much for tonight Troy." she told him as she ran her thumb over his knuckles. 

"You're so beautiful Brie. I honestly have know idea what I would have done if we didn't work everything out this summer." He tells her honestly.

"Troy…" she warns him. The past summer was still a touchy subject for her. Yes she had forgiven Sharpay and they were now close friends, but it still hurt her to think she almost lost Troy for good.

"I know you don't like thinking about it baby. But I want you to know that I am so sorry. I love you so much. You mean everything to me." he says kissing her hand.

"I love you too Troy." she said smiling at him.

"Happy anniversary baby." he says pulling out a small black box from his sports jacket pocket. 

She leaned down beside her leg and sat his gift bag on the table. "I know it's kinda crapy and I'm sorry." she said looking at the table. 

"Hey, it's gonna be great. I'm sure of it. But you go first." He said moving the bag to the chair next to him.

"Oh my god Troy! It's beautiful." she said as the tears built in her eyes. In front of her sat a beautiful silver Kate Landry Faceted Stone Ring. "I love it. Thank you." she said as she leaned across the table to kiss him, when they pulled away he grabbed her left hand and slipped the ring on her finger.

"I love you Brie. I promise to never hurt you." 

"I love you too." she kissed him again. "and now my gift is even lamer." she said as he took the bag from the chair and opened in. He pulled out a black ipod dock and mini speakers that he could use anywhere.

"Baby it's great. Thank you." he said leaning over to kiss her. 

"I figured you could use it in your room or when you play at home. I know you like music when you play so yeah." she rambled.

"It's amazing Brie." he said holding her hand

She glanced at the tv and saw that it was only 8:20. "Let's get out of here. We still have sometime before we have to meet everyone else and you said your parents are gone for the night?" she asked giving him a sexy smile. 

"Yeah let's go." he said laying down the money for the bill and the tip. He put his idock back in the bag and grabbed her hand and they left the restaurant.

�


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Still don't own it. I also don't own the song used in this chapter.**

**A/N: I gave up on trying to figure out how to post the links, so if any one wants them, then message me and I'll send them to you. Or if someone will be so kind as to message me and tell me how I can get the photobucket link in my profile that would help alot. Aslo this chapter was my first ever attempt at smutt. This was written almost six months ago, so I promise later smutt chapters are better.**

* * *

Chapter 4-

"So our parents are gonna be out of town in three weeks." Ryan says to all of his close friends, minus Troy and Gabbi who had their own date tonight instead of meeting up for pizza with the gang before a movie or football game, like they do every Friday night. 

"You should have a party." Chad says reaching for a piece of pizza.

"Totally dude that would be awesome." Jason said as he took a drink of his coke. The rest nodded as the ate or drank.

"Where are Troy and Gabs tonight?" Zeke asked.

"Ninth month anniversary. He took her to Rocky's for dinner, but they are gonna meet us for Mr. Woodcook at 10:30." Sharpay filled the table in.

"Damn Rocky's?" Chad said impressed. Rocky's was small and locally owned but it was the nicest Italian restaurant in town.

"Yeah I know right." Sharpay said smiling at her friends. They had fully welcomed her into the group a couple weeks after school started and she saw how happy they all made each other. Not to mention what they did for her brother. She has never seen her brother as happy as he is when he's around them. 

"I thought they had to be there at 7?" Ryan asked looking at his watch see it was going on 9.

"They were." Kelsi said as she sifted in Jason's lap.

"Then where are they?" Chad asked not getting why they just wouldn't meet up now instead of at 10:30. 

"Troy's place." the girls said and started to laugh when all of the guys broke out into a huge smirk.

* * *

Across town Troy and Gabriella were in fact alone at his place. "Oh God Troy." she moaned as she pushed his black sports jacket off of his shoulders and clung onto his neck and playing with his soft brown hair that was he was growing long again. 

"You are so beautiful baby" Troy said as his hands ran from her waist to the back of her dress and then to her knee. She started to play with the buttons on his dress shirt before she started to undo them after she got the shirt off of him he felt her move her hands to his pants. He inwardly groaned and pulled his hands away from the zipper of her dress and sat up in front of her. "Baby wait."

"I want to." she told him as she caught her breath. 

"Are you sure cause we can wait." he said looking in her eyes.

"Troy babe, I wouldn't have said anything about coming here if I didn't want to." she said smiling at him before she pulling him back down on top of her and into a kiss. He smiled as he found the zipper of her dress and she went back to his pants. He kissed his way down her body as he pushed the dress down. As their undergarments were discarded Troy ran his hands down her outer thigh to her knee then to her inner thigh. Sure they had messed around plenty of times but they both knew that this was gonna go farther this time. Even though they were excited they were nervous. This was not just their first time together but their first time in general. "Oh god babe." she moaned as he pulled her right nipple into his mouth and massaged he left breast with his free hand.

"I love you so much." he mumbled into her neck as he kissed his way back up to her lips. As she opened her mouth to allow his tongue the access it begged for he slipped two fingers into her core. She moaned loudly and tightened her grip around his neck as she moved her hips to the rhythm of his hand.

"You ready?" he asked he. She nodded and he removed his fingers and slowly started to fill her inch by inch when he came to her beerier he waited for her to give him the okay, He pushed though and waited for her tears to subside before they took part of the lover's dance.

"Wow." was all she could say as she laid next to Troy he smiled and kissed her forehead.

_"You're a true friend_

_You're here till the end_

_You pull me aside when somethin ain't right_

_Talk with me now and into the night_

_Till it's alright again_

_You're a true friend"_ rang out from Troy's bedside table. "It's Tay." she says leaning over him while wrapping the sheet around her to grab her phone. "Hey Tay." she greeted. "Yeah we're gonna be there. Bye girl. See you all soon." she finishes and looks at Troy. "I gotta take a shower really fast. Can I use yours?" She ask.

"Sure I'll meet you down stairs." he said, they kissed again and each went their own way to get ready to meet their friends at the movies.

* * *

**Read and review please.**


	5. Chapter 5

**

* * *

**

Author's note :I suck, I know. Things have been crazy. I'm in the process of learning how to make music videos, which is fun. Working 5 to 9 hours a day. Plus I have recently like with in the past week have gotten into 7th Heaven again. Freaking Ruthie sucks for not picking Martin, just thought I'd share that with you guys. Also thanks to everyone who has read the story and added it to their alerts and/or favorites. It really means a lot to me. So here is a new chapter and since I'm off tomorrow, I am editing and adding some new chapters later in the story, so I will update tomorrow. Also check out the new trailer for this story in my profile. I never could get the out fit links to work, so yeah that sucks. If you want the links just message me. Oh last thing, if you guys get the chance and are into government, war, etc. Go see the movie stop loss, not only are the guys cute. But the message behind the movie is so powerful and touching, I'm trying to get some friends together to go see it again and I just saw it yesterday.

**Disclaimer: Troy's ring tone in this chapter is "Hot" by Avril Leavigne. Although I do own a copy of her cd "The Best Damn Thing" , which has the song on it, I still don't own the song.**

* * *

Chapter 5-

Troy and Gabriella walked into the movies hand-in- hand and were greeted by their friends. The girls grabbed Gabriella's arms and pulled her away from the boys each one telling their boyfriends what they wanted from the snack stand along the way. "So why did Tay say you sounded out of breath when she talked to you?" Sharpay whispered as she played with the hem of her black and white plaid over shirt, that was over her dark cami. She looked adorable and she knew it.

"No reason." Gabriella blushed

"You know if you don't tell us we'll find out from the guys. Troy will tell Chad and as much as I like Chad, we all know he can't keep his mouth shut." Taylor said looking her best friend down.

"You all look really cute." Gabbi said taking in her friends outfits, while trying to change

the subject.

"Not gonna work." Kelsi said smiling at her. "Just tell us." she finished.

"Girls come on." Ryan called over to them.

"Thank god." Gabriella said under her breath and pretty much ran over to help Troy carry their snacks as he pulled her close to him. They were whispering to each other as they lead their friend out of the lobby so they didn't see their friends all smirk at each other and the guys high five each other. The nine friends walked into the theater, spending the rest of the night and early morning laughing at Mr. Woodcock and enjoying each others company at Denny's.

* * *

The next day around noon Gabriella made her way down stairs clad in a pair of Troy's basketball shorts and a red tank top. "Poor Troy probably doesn't have any clothes left does he?" her mom teased as she walked into the kitchen, Gabriella mumbled under her breath as she fixed herself a cup of apple juice before joining her mom at the island in their kitchen.

"He has plenty. Besides, like I told him, it's not my fault his clothes are so much more comfortable then mine are." she said as she stood up to grab her daily yogurt and banana.

"So did you have fun last night?" her mom asked when she sat back down.

"Yeah. It was really nice. With school and everything we both have after school, I hardly have time with just Troy. I mean I love helping out with the team and the play is gonna be so much fun, and our friends are great. But Thursday night was the first time it was just Troy and I out to dinner in almost a month." she said with a small grin on her face as she thought of the evening she spent with Troy. Even when they met up with the gang, he spent the night whispering how much she meant to him and how much he loved her, in between soft kisses to her neck and her soft spot behind her ear.

"Well I'm glad you had fun. So what did he get you?" Nicole asked sipping her coke. Gabriella grinned at her mom and held out her left hand, where her ring had stayed since Troy gave it to her the night before.

"Wow, that's really pretty."

"I love it and he picked it out and everything by himself. Last night all of the girls were like, 'he didn't let us help. Or even see it.' It was really funny." Gabriella laughed as the house phone rang.

"I'll be right back sweetie. I'm glad you had a good night." her mom said as she answered the phone and walked into the other room. Gabriella sat in silence waiting for her mom to come back. They made a point to spend time together every Saturday before Gabbi met up with her friends. Well as long as her mom wasn't out of town on business.

_I want to lock you up in my closet, where no one's around_

_I want to put your hand in my pocket, because you're allowed_

_I want to drive you into the corner , and kiss you without a sound_

_I want to stay this way forever, I'll say it loud_

_Now you're in and you can't get out._

_You make me so hot_

_You make me wanna drop_

_You're so ridiculous_

_I can barely stop_

_I can barely breath_

_You make me wanna scream_

_You're so fabulous_

_You're so good to me baby baby_

_You're so good to me baby baby_

"Sharpay Leanne Evans you are so dead." Gabriella mumbled under her breath as she hears the ring tone Sharpay had picked out for Troy when they were all in auditions for the musical, Friday during free period. Even though she knew it was Troy she still grinned at the picture of him at the mid summer night's talent show. "Hey handsome."

"Morning beautiful." he greeted with sleep still heavy in his voice. She smiled as she could practically see him stretching and looking though his cabinets for something to eat.

"Morning? It's past noon babe. Did you just wake up?" she asked.

"Yeah my parents still aren't home. Meaning no Saturday morning practice. I would still be asleep but freaking Sharpay called and asked if we were meeting them today." he answered. "Can I kill her, please? I haven't got to sleep in, for like ever." he whined.

"No we can't kill her, but I'm annoyed with her too." Gabriella laughed.

"Why would you want to kill her?" he asked and she heard him flop down on the couch.

"Let's just say if my mom heard the ring tone Shar set for you, we would be in for a long talk that I know you would not enjoy."

"Do I even want to know what the ring tone is?" he asked.

"I'll let you hear it later. Maybe." she laughed as her mom walked back into the kitchen with tears in her eyes. "Hey Babe I'll call you back in a bit."

"Is everything okay?" he asked.

"I dunno. I'll call you back. Love you."

"Okay. Love you too." he said and they both hung up.

"Mom what's wrong?" Gabriella asked as her mom put the phone back on the base and sat across from her.

"I should have told you sooner sweetie." her mom said grabbing her hand.

"What are you talking about mom?"

"Your Aunt Rachael and Uncle Lane were in an accident a few days ago."

"Are they okay?"

"They were rushed to the hospital and put into ICU."

"Oh my God are they okay? What about Elizabeth? Was she with them?" Gabriella asked thinking of her closest cousin. They were born within a month of each other and talked at least once a week sometimes it was just a text to check on each other, but they were still close. Pretty much sisters.

"She was at school when it happened. However she's gonna come and live with us."

"What? Why? I mean I know you and Uncle Lane set it up that if anything ever happened then... Oh my god! Mom no!" Gabriella cried when it all fell into place.

"I'm sorry sweetie. I should have told you sooner. I didn't want to ruin your night last night." her mom says pulling her into a hug.

"So what's gonna happen now?"

"Well we need to go to New York to help Lizzy pack and of course the furnale. I'm gonna call and try to get a flight for later today or tomorrow, so why don't you go and pack and I'll let you know what's going on." her mom said kissing the top of her head.

"Okay." Gabriella walked into her room she grabbed a cotton skirt and a tee shirt she changed quickly, turned on her computer, put in a mixed cd Kelsi had made for her, opened her balcony doors, and then sat her suit case on her bed. She quickly packed her under garments and her toiletries when they were placed into her suitcase she walked into her closet to find enough outfits for the next week. Her mind was on her cousin. Her best friend who had grown up in New York, everything she knew and loved was there and now she would have to start all over during her senior year. Gabriella and Elizabeth had a lot in common but the one thing that differed between the two was their home lives. Elizabeth had grown up in one place with her mom and dad, the same group of friends since pre school, and everything she knew. While Gabriella has moved around her entire life, it's been her and her mom for as long as she could remember thanks to a choice made by her grandfather, trying to make new friends in each new city only to move away within six months. East High, her friends and Troy have been the first constant thing in her life. And as much as she hated to admit it, this summer prove to her that, even that wasn't entirely concrete. But Sharpay had apologized and the two were good friends, and she loved Troy, he proved himself to her and their relationship as the summer went on.

"Miss me?" a voice asked as a pair of arms wrapped around Gabriella as she jumped. "Of course you did."

"Jesus Troy! Scare the hell out of me." Gabriella said turning in his arms and playfully slapped him on his shoulder. "What are you doing here?" she asked wrapping her arms around his neck and greeted him with a kiss.

"I got bored and you weren't answering your phone." he answered.

"Sorry babe things are crazy right now." she said as she turned in his arms again to finish looking though her closet.

"What's going on?" he asked placing soft kisses on her neck as she grabbed a few pairs of jeans and fitted t-shirts. Gabriella moved from his arms and walked back into her room. She laid she clothes down on her bed then started to fold them and place them in her suitcase. "Baby?" Troy asked again noticing her suitcase for the first time.

"I have to go to New York for a few days." She said as he sat down on her bed.

"What? Why?" he asked grabbing her hips and bringing her to stand between his legs as his hands rested on her hips softly rubbing them.

"I told you about my Uncle Lane right?" she asked.

"Elizabeth's dad right? He lives in New York and you normally visit them during the summer. You're mom's brother." Gabriella had a big family and Troy had met a couple of her aunt and uncles, but she had told him about her uncle Lane and how much he meant to her. He's been the only father figure in her life, but she didn't see him that much. Sometimes during the holidays, but she normally spent the summers with him as her mom traveled or set up the newest house. Except this past summer when she decided to spend the summer working at Lava Springs with Troy and their friends.

"Yeah. Well apparently him and my aunt Rachael were in a car accident last week and my mom never told me." She said and started to shake a little bit so Troy pulled her into his lap and rubbed her back and thigh trying to offer her some comfort. "They didn't make it." she said burring her face in his neck. "Him and my mom had their wills set up so that if anything ever happened to either one of them, then the other would take me or Lizzy in. Hints why I have to go to New York."

"I'm sorry baby. Is there anything I can do?" Troy asked kissing the side of her head.

"No. I just gotta pack my mom wants to get there asap."

"Want me to stay and help?"

"Yeah. But wait where's your truck?"

"Down the street. I can..."

"How's the packing coming Sweetie?" Nicole asked from the bottom of the stairs.

"It's going." she said standing up from Troy's lap and walking over to her door. "Hey Mom can Troy come over?" Gabriella asked as she stuck her head out of the door.

"Sure, I'll send him up when he gets here." her mom answers before she walks away. Gabriella turned to face Troy. "You gotta go move your truck and all of that. I'll see you in a few minutes."

"Okay." he says before leaving though her balcony doors again.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: A little late, I know sorry. Honestly I've been brain storming for my new HSM story, that I have been working on for a few months now. And the rewrite of later chapters in this story is proving harder then I thought it would be. Not to mention that my newfound love of 7th heaven and Mathie has me brain storming for a one shot and maybe a chapter story about 7th heaven. **

**Also in an early AN I mentioned how this story took me almost six months to write, well this is the chapter that I started to write in FEB. as you'll be able to tell my writing stlye changed from earlier chapters and this is were the growth of my smuttiness really shows. I really hope you guys review and tell me what you think. All of the alrets and favorites adding really means alot to me. However I would like to see 5 reviews before I post a new chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own the god's gift to the world aka HSM or the song mentioned in this chapter. ALthough I do have the same ring tone on my phone! Lol**

* * *

Chapter 6-

After a brunch with Nicole, calls to their friends, and Troy's parents it was agreed that their friends would see Gabriella that night. Troy and Nicole also agreed that Troy could stay the night and drive the two Montez women to the airport the next morning. Gabriella had finished packing and was trying to zip her suitcase while Troy laid on the other side of the bed and laughed at the sight in front of him. "You could help me instead of laughing at me." Gabriella huffed trying to bring the zippers closer together.

"Baby you're only gonna be gone for like a week. Do you really need all of that?" he asked leaning up against her pillows.

"Mom thinks it may take closer to two weeks. And yes I need all of this." she groans when she can't get the zipper to move.

"Babe please!" she whines at him throwing in the sad eyes so hopefully he'll help her. "I need your help. And... and you're so strong."

"Good to know you only want me for my body baby." he says getting up then walking where she was.

"That's not the only reason I want you, but it does help. Thank you handsome." she says kissing his cheek before sitting down next to her suitcase on the bed.

"So tell me why you need all of this stuff?" Troy says as he easily zips her suitcase and moves it from her bed.

"Show off." she mumbles under her breath. "I have the viewing and the funeral that's gonna be a couple of days. Then we have to help Lizzy." she says as he puts her suitcase by her door and then stands between her legs as she places her hands on his hips.

"You okay?" he asked looking down at her.

"Yeah I'll be okay. I just have a lot on my mind today." she says. Troy sits down next to her and wraps his arm around her shoulders to bring her closer to him.

"Well I'm here if you want to talk." he says kissing her temple.

"I know. I love you." she says looking in his eyes.

"I love you too." he answers just as her mom walks into the doorway of the brown room.

"Sweetie," her mom says as she knocks on the door frame.

"Yeah mom?" Gabriella says looking up at her mom giving her the okay to come on in.

" I have to run down to my office. Are you two gonna be okay for a few hours?" Nicole asked sitting down on her daughters blue b bag lounge chair that was set up in the seating area of Gabriella room off to the right of her bed.

"Yeah we'll be fine. Kels said that they were coming over at like 6 or something." Gabriella said standing

"Okay well there's some stuff in the kitchen if you guys get hungry or Gabs your check came today so I put it in your account." she said and saw her daughter tense up. "There was a note baby girl." Nicole said holding out the piece of paper to her little girl.

"That's nice." Gabriella said rolling her eyes at her mom as she plugged her cell phone into the charger then walked to her computer to rummage though the draws for her I-pod charger.

"I didn't read all of it but I did skim though it. Something's wrong Gabs, they both want you to fly out for a visit." Her mom said setting the note down on the chair then walked over to her daughter, who was charging her i-pod and setting up a play list for the trip.

"Yeah well they both should have thought about that when they did what they did." Gabriella said turning to her mom.

"It's your choice baby girl, but remember that two wrongs don't make a right." Nicole said placing a kiss on Gabriella's cheek. "I love you." she said running a hand over Gabriella's hair. "I should be back by 11, you guys. Have fun but be good." she says then walks out of the room.

Gabriella glared at the piece of paper that was still laying on the couch. Maybe if she kept staring at it long enough it would catch on fire or disappear, either was fine by her. Finally giving up she huffed and turned back to the computer to finish her play list. Troy stood up from the bed, grabbed the piece of paper, and then walked over to his girlfriend. He set the note over the keyboard as he leaned against the desk. "What's this all about?" he asked nodding down at the note.

Gabriella glared at it before grabbing it, opening a drew on her desk, and finally shoving the stupid piece of paper in the drew before slamming it shut. "Nothing I'm dealing with right now." she said before importing the new play list into her I-pod.

"Well if you wanna tell me what's going on, I'm here." he said kissing her shoulder.

"I will Troy I promise, but I can't deal with the drama that comes along with that note right now." she says looking up at him. "I promise I'll tell you everything when I get back and Lizzy's settled in, but right now just thinking about the people that come along with that note is stressing me out, so can we please do something else." she said with the desperation that had been in her voice since that fateful July night, by the Lava Springs pool when she told him that he had changed and she couldn't be with the new Troy.

"So what do you want to do?" Troy asked smiling down at her.

She smiles at him before standing up from the chair and moving in front of him. "It's only two o 'clock and our friends won't be here till like 6. My mom is gone, what do you think I want to do Troy?" she asked before leaning in and placing soft butterfly kisses along his neck, till she found her favorite spot then she started to suck, nip, and bite to her heart's content. He heard her let out a small squeal as he picked her up and carried her over to her bed, where he laid her down and hovered over her. He smiled as she continued to work on his neck and his hands slipped under her shirt, rubbing up and down her sides for a few seconds, before he inched them higher up her shirt. She finally pulled away from his neck and he saw her smile at her mark before leaning in to place a small kiss on it. Her hands unwrapped from his neck and went to bunch up his shirt, telling him that she wanted it off. He leaned back and removed his shirt before tugging hers up and over her head. He smiled down at her before he leaned down and attached his lips to her neck, having every intention on leaving his own mark on her. Gabriella skims her foot over his calf as her left hands runs up and down his back and her right hand runs though his hair. His left hand moved to her knee and his right had a tight grip on her hip. She moans in protest when his lips move from her neck and he sits back on his knees.

Her eyes scan up and down his abs and chest and she bites her bottom lip. "What are you thinking about beautiful?" he ask playing with the hem of her skirt.

"That next time you and the guys play shirts and skins, you should be shirts." she says looking him over again.

"Why?" he asked inching her skirt down little by little.

"Cause if I find out any other girls check you out, I'm gonna poke their eyes out." she answers sincerely. Her proactive side slipping out. They were both proactive of each other, not enough to cause them to fight, but enough for them and everyone else that they were off limits.

"I feel loved Brie." he chuckles while pulling her skirt off and leaning back down to her collarbone.

"You should." she smirks moving her hands down to the belt in his jeans. Suddenly she stops and tugs on his hair a bit to get him to look up at her, when his eyes meet hers she leans in and kisses him. "I love you." she whispers against them as if it's a secret just for him to know.

"I love you too baby girl." he whispers back to her before kissing her again. The remainder of their clothing was shred and tossed on the floor, Troy kissed his way down her body making sure to stop in the places that caused her pleasure. Two of his fingers were pumping in and out of her causing her to moan and wither beneath him.

"Ba...babe come on." she moaned out tightening her grip on his hair and shoulder. Troy smirked against her neck before removing his fingers and joining their bodies. He slowly pumped in and out of her, she slowly stated to meet his thrust. They both let out a moan as she ran her finger nails up and down his back and his grip tightened on her hips. "Ummmhhhhhhh faster Troy." she gasped in his ear as he buried his face in her neck, kissing it a few times as he picked up his pace. A few minutes later she started to chant his name when she felt her orgasm near. He pulled away from her neck and they met in a passionate kiss as they reached their climax together.

He rolled off of her when they both came down from the high they could only get from each other. He pulls her into his side wrapping one of his arms around her shoulders and the other around her waist. Her head rest on his chest as her arm slips over his waist. "I love you." he says while kissing her soft spot behind her ear.

"I love you too." she says smiling at him before pulling the sheet over them. "I'm gonna miss you." she says so quietly that he almost doesn't hear her.

"I'm gonna miss you too." he says then kisses the top of her head.

* * *

Troy and Gabriella were on her living room couch, he sat at one end with her laid out next to him her head resting in his lap. After they fell asleep together they woke up around four and decided to take a shower. After many failed but fun attempts to take a shower together, Gabriella left Troy alone in hers with the cold water on full blast while she used her moms. They dressed and made their way downstairs to wait for their friends.

"So what turns Troy Bolton on?" Gabriella asked looking up at him.

"Besides you?" he asked smirking down at her as he played with her hair.

"I'm being serious Troy." she giggled at his answer, then mentally smacked herself. She had known the boy for about eleven months, dating him for ten of them and she still found herself giggling like a mindless school girl around him. "Please tell me." she says looking up at him with her big eyes.

"You're gonna think I'm a freak." he says closing his eyes and leaning his head back against the couch.

"try me."

"Fine but no one but you can find out. Especially the girls." he says meeting her eyes.

"Babe I didn't tell them about last night. Do you really think I would tell them about this?"

"I'm just saying. I know Shar and Tay, they manger to get shit out of people without the person even knowing it." he says rolling his eyes at all the times he feel into their trap and it came back to bite him in the ass.

"Trust me, I know they can, but this is different. This is just me and you." seh says running a hand though his hair. "It's just us." she says smiling at him. He grabs her hand and kisses it.

"Promise you won't laugh?" he ask.

"Troy please?!" she wines.

"Fine." he says closing his eyes and resting his head on the couch again. "Piercings." he says after a few minutes of silence.

"Piercings. As in like..." she trails off.

"Depends on if the girl can pull it off or not." he fills in for her.

"Well like could I pull off a tong ring?" she ask.

He looks down at her then scans her body and finally meets her eyes. He leans down and kisses her. "For sure." he says pulling away. "And I would enjoy every second of it." he grins at her.

"Good to know. So what other type of piercings?" she ask smiling at him. "Oh come on, there has to be something else." she says when he sends her a confused face. "You wouldn't worry about me thinking you were a freak over a tong ring."

"God sometimes it scares me how much you know me." he grins at her then his eyes slowly drop to the crotch of her jeans.

Gabriella follows his eyes and smirks to herself.

**"It's a shame shame shame that our homecoming queen**

**had a lot to prove and so many to please.**

**She's just somebodys daughter, just looking for somebody to love her..."** Gabriella's cell phone rang out from the coffee table, causing them to lock eyes. "It's Shar" she informs him as the ring tone that she thought fit Sharpay to a T started the chorus again. She sat up grabbing her phone and flipped it open. "Hey Pay."she greeted her friend. "Yeah we're still here." she paused. "I'm doing okay." she rolled her eyes at Troy who in turn hid his face against her back and laugher. "Okay we'll see you guys soon. Bye Pay." she ends the phone call and hangs up before turning to Troy. " Everyone is on their way with pizza. So according to Shar and Chad we have ten minutes, and I quote, suck face cause they don't want to see it." she finished before the two of them busted out laughing and she buried her face in Troy's chest.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: HSM, still don't own. THe ring tone is "Not Standing Alone" by Alexz Johnson

A/N: Here's the new chapter. I only got one for the last chapter so my motivation to post new chapters isn't excatly high. Plus I am working 5-6 days a week wtih anywhere from 5 to 8 hours. So I would really like to see some reviews in my in box. I am still working on my other HSM story, however I just moved my room aroud so I can't find my notebook. IF I don't find it soon I may just restart the whole thing. I am also working on a 7th heaven story. Summer is just weeks away meaning most likely more hours at work. ANd I start school in Aug. I would really enjoy some reviews you all. I would like to see 2-5 before I post the next one.

Chapter 7-

A week and a half had passed since that fateful Saturday. Gabriella spent that evening with her close friends, each of them trying to offer her comfort, letting her know that they were there for her, and that Lizzy would be welcomed with open arms. After Gabriella convinced them that she was doing okay with everything they moved on to telling here what they wanted from New York City. So after the first five days, two of which were spent making the arrangements and the last three were the two all day viewings and the funeral itself. That Sunday Gabriella, Lizzy, and Lizzy's three best friends, Alexz, Miriam, and Cassie made a trip to Broadway for Kelsi, Ryan and Sharpay. She bought Kelsi a new compression notebook decked out with Wicked on the front, a t-shirt, and a hat since it was her favorite musical. She picked up Ryan a new hat as well as a Rent t-shirt and pen. Then finally Sharpay was the most fun, after finding a Hairspray t-shirt and wallet in sparkly pink and a new Amber Von Tinkle pen to go with it, the first three were done. The five also spent close to five hours in the M-n-M store. Picking up four packs of custom red and white M-n-Ms with Wildcats written on the front and the boys' number on the back for Jason, Zeke, Chad, and Troy. She also bought custom ones for Kelsi, Sharpay, Taylor, and Ryan with their names on their favorite colors. Taylor also mentioned that she wanted a stuff green M-n-M. So Gabriella baught her that and a "I 3 NY" shirt. Monday while Nichole worked on Elizabeth's transfer the five girls took a trip to Madsion Square Garden where Gabriella picked out a basketball, t-shirt, and a bobble head for Jason, Zeke and Chad. She had a blast picking out Troy's. She knew that the guys would be pissed that he got so much more then everyone.

"He's amazing. Plus I steal his hoodies and t-shirts so I owe him a new one." she told them while proving her point by looking at the white hoodie that had East High Wildcats writen in red on the front and Bolton and the number 14 on the back.

"Please lover boy is probably good in bed and you want to make it up to him." Lizzy joked as she held up a hoodie to show Gabriella.

"I plead the fifth about him being good in bed or not. Not a white one, he'll spill something on it." she said looking though the black ones. Finding one she likes, she starts looking for his size. She also buys him a jersey of his favorite player, a t-shirt, and a pair of shorts. As the other girls carried her three friends gifts, she carried Troy's.

"Troy does spoil you like this right?" Cassie asked as they placed everything down on the counter.

"Yeah he does." Gabriella answered smiling down at her ring, while her hand creased the "T" around her neck. Gabriella paid for the gifts and the girls made their way back out to Miriam's car, after putting everything in the trunk, they piled in and drove off. After dropping everything off and Lizzy's apartment they decided to head to the Hard Rock Cafe for dinner.

**_"Not standing alone _**

**_Not standing around _**

**_While they sit there and wait until I lose my ground _**

**_Not letting it go Won't leave it behind _**

**_Won't pass me by no not this time Not standing alone _**

**_Not standing around Not letting it go Won't leave it behind"_** Gabriella's phone rang as they walked into the restnaunt.

"Hey Chadster."

"Gabster!" he yelled over the phone.

"Oh Chad, I need my ear drums." she said then heard a lot of noise in the background. "Where are you?" she asked.

"School is holding like a party type thing in the gym. Something about letting us have fun from last Friday and getting us pumped for our first game against West." he said and Gabriella felt her smile drop from her face. Yes her past couple of days in New York had been fun and she was having a blast with Lizzy's friends. However she did miss the boys' first game of the season. Although she knew they understood, she still wanted to be there for her three friends and Troy. For the first time since she started high school she enjoyed spending her Friday nights screaming her lungs out for her team. She loved wearing Troy's warm up jacket on Fridays during the preseason, when they played against other high schools for practice. Gabriella never thought that she would be the type of girl that would enjoy everyone knowing who she was with, thinking she was just arm candy, but it was different with Troy. She showed him off just as much as he showed her off, their relationship was deeper then that. She knew she found her other half and Troy and she wanted to be with him for forever. She knew her mother wouldn't be happy when they started to talk about colleges and Gabriella already knew she was going to follow Troy, no matter where he went. Weather it be U of A or NYU, Gabriella would be right there with him.  
"So did you buy my gifts yet?" Chad asked bringing her attention back to him.

"Yes Chad I bought them today no worries." Gabriella laughed as they sat down and waited for a table.

"Score! Oh hold on." he said. "It's Gabs you all." he said, only this time it sounded farther away so she guessed he put her on speaker.  
"Gabs' we miss you!!" was shouted from the gang.

"I miss you guys too. But I'll be home in two days." she told them.

"Thank god cause your boy is being the biggest pain in the..." Sharpay started ony to be cut off.

"Shut up Shar. Don't listen to them Baby." Troy said.

"Whatever. Oh guys Lizzy and her friends say hi." Gabriella tells her friends.

"Gabs our table's ready." Alexz tells her.

"Guys I gotta go eat so I'll call you tomorrow. Love you guys"

"Love you to Gabs, see you soon." they answer and they hang up. Gabriella, Elizabeth and Nichole were leaving New York on Wedensday afternoon and would be back home by Wedensday evening. Gabriella knew she would be back in school on Thursday morning. Cassie, Miriam, and Alexz were great and she had fun hanging out with them, but she missed her friends. Back at East High she was always with one of her girlfriends and one of her guy friends, so she wasn't use to being by herself. As the girls sat down at their table and ordered their drinks Gabriella thought of her last day in New York. She knew what she was getting done and why, she just hoped that he would like them.

"So do we have plans for tomorrow?" Cassie asked while she looked over the menu.

"Statue!" Lizzy and Gabriella said at the same time. "Jinx! You! No you!" they said again at the same time while the other girls laughed at the two cousins.

"Wow that was totally awsome." Miriam laughed.

"Okay so Statue and what else?" Alexz asked.

"That'll probably be it, cause Ella has an appoitment to get scared for life at one." Lizzy said looking at her cousin. Elizabeth loved her cousin to death but she couldn't believe she was gonna do what she was doing.

"I'm not getting scared for life Lizzy." Gabriella said rolling her eyes at her brown eyed, beautiful brown hair, and the perferct tan skin cousin.

"Right. Because getting his number tattooed on your back and whatever the hell else you're getting done isn't gonna stay with you for forever. Even if you and lover boy break up." Lizzy said as the waiter walked up to give them their drinks and take their orders.

After giving him their order "Fourteen happens to be my favorite number, so I'm good even if we do break up. I've wanted the other things for awhile now, so it's all good." Gabriella says.

"Whatever." Elizabeth said as the other three girls giggled at the two birkering girls.


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks so much for the reviews, they really brightened my day. Work sucks lately, so when I came home and saw those it made me smile. Again I would like to see 2-5 for the next chapter. Which I might not be able to post for like a week seeing as I'm working everyday next week but one and on my day off I have to take care of stuff so I can go to school in the fall. But if I get at least two reviews then I'll try to post on my day off.**

**Disclaimer: Don't tell anyone but Zac is totally hiding in my closet. ...Wait never mind, that was a dream from the other night. Still don't own HSM, Zac, or anything else. I also don't own the ring tone in this chapter which is "There US" by Alexz Johnson**

* * *

Chapter 8-  
The next morning Elizabeth and Gabriella, clad in matching juicy sweat suits Gabriella in purple and Lizzy in blue walked out of the apartment to meet up with Cassie, Miriam, and Alexz. Gabriella squinted against morning sunlight as she pulled the bill of Troy's gray beanie down over her eyes. "Morning girls." Lizzy greeted them as they moved to the curb of the sidewalk to catch a cab.

"Morning Liz, Gabs." the three say handing them each a frappicino from Starbucks. A cab pulled up besides them and the five girls climbed in. Cassie told the driver to take them to the ferry as Gabriella felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. When she pulled it out she saw she had a text message from Kelsi. "What did lover boy say now?" Lizzy asked trying to head the screen.

"His name is Troy, dork. You're gonna go straight to his list of people that piss him off if you call him that to his face." Gabriella said rolling her eyes at her cousin as the other three girls laughed at the two bickering. "Plus it's from Kelsi, not Troy"

"Whatever I called him that when I talked to him the other night, so ha." Elizabeth said sticking her tongue out at Gabriella as the cab pulled up to the ferry.

"Wow, and to think you two will be eighteen in a couple of months." Cassie said laughing with the other two as Gabriella paid the cabbie. After the cab drove off and Gabriella texted Kelsi back the five girls linked arms and walked onto the ferry.

* * *

That afternoon Gabriella and Elizabeth sat in a waiting room as Gabriella filled out the papers on the clip board in her hands. "Ella are you sure you want to do this? I mean you all could break up and you would be stuck with them for forever." Elizabeth said for the thousandth time that day.

"Lizzy I really want to and they aren't even really for him." Gabriella said as she singed the wavier and took them and her id up to the counter. The clerk looked between her and the plastic id card in his hands a few times before handing it back to her.

"Long way from home aren't you?" he asked.

"Vacation." Gabriella answered.

"Right, Well Ren will be out in a minute, so have a seat." he says and the two sit back down.

Twenty minutes later Gabriella was laying on the same type of cot that you would find in a doctors office. "Alright so what did you want in the belly button ring?" the young woman with jet black straight hair, a nose and lip ring, named Ren asked.

"A blue topaz star please." Gabriella said as Lizzy grabbed her hand.

"Can do." Ren said with a smile. An hour later Gabriella had two of her three piercing done. Ren had her move to a different chair and lift the back of her sweat jacket and shirt up. "Okay so you want the whole thing outlined in black, the heart in red, and the numbers in white." Ren said as she doubled check the papers on the counter next to her.

"Yeah." Gabriella answered.

**"Not everything is suppose to come true**

**Some words are best unsaid**

**Some love is not really love at all **

**I keep everything I shared with you and that's enough **

**There's Us."** her phone rang out from Elizabeth's hand.

"It's Ryan, can you get it for me?" she asked while trying to not jump as Ren start the work on the small of her back.

"Sure." Lizzy answered then hit talk on the phone.

"Gabbi?" Ryan asked.

"No this is Elizabeth, the sane one." she teased Gabriella by sticking her tongue out at her.

"I swear to god Lizzy I am gonna kick your ass when I can move." Gabriella said though clenched teeth.

"Whatever you know you love me. So what's up Ryan?" she asked into the phone while sitting down next to her cousin.

"I was just calling to make sure Troy and I were picking you guys up tomorrow night." he said.  
Lizzy keeps the phone to her ear but moves the mouth away from her.

"Are Ryan and lover boy picking us up tomorrow night?" Lizzy asked her cousin as Ryan's laugh could be heard from over the phone.

"Shut up Ryan! I hear you laughing, do not encourage her." Gabriella managed to get out between her still clenched teeth and her own giggles. "Yeah they are, our plane will be there by seven"

"She said yeah, our plane will be there by seven. Oh and apparently you aren't suppose to encourage me." Lizzy relayed the message to the boy on the phone.

"I think it's funny, but if you think they are bad with almost an entire country between them wait to you see them when you all get back here." Ryan laughed.

"Oh yay, can't wait." she says sarcastically. The two of them talk for about thirty minutes when finally her curiosity gets the best of her and she walks around her cousin to stand next to Ren who is adding some of the final touches to her cousins back. "Okay as much as I was against this, it looks really good." she says to Gabriella.

"Really?" Gabriella asked looking at her cousin from over her shoulder.

"Would I lie to you. It looks so good Gabs." Lizzy tells her.

"Great. Hey tell Ryan that I'll talk to him tonight or I'll see him tomorrow." Gabriella said. She loved Ryan to death but she want him to find out what she was doing before Troy did.

"Ryan we gotta go but we'll talk to you tomorrow." Lizzy says into the phone.

"Alright, see you guys then. Bye Lizzy." Ryan said.

"Bye Ryan." Lizzy said and then hung up the phone just as Ren finishes.

"You wanna see it?" Ren ask.

"Yes." Gabriella said with a big smile on her face. Ren handed her a mirror and led her to a long one and showed Gabriella how to hold the mirror so she could see it. "Wow! That looks so good. I love it." she said as her smile grew bigger.

"Glad you like it." Ren said while looking over the list one last time and Gabriella looked at her two piercing so far. "You still want this last one?" Ren asked looking up at the teenager.

"Yeah." Gabriella said handing the mirror back to her.

"Alright. Elizabeth is gonna have to step out of the room though." Ren said turning to the older girl of the two teenagers.

"That's cool, Gab's I'll see you when you're done." Elizabeth said giving her cousin a hug and walks out of the room.

After thirty minutes Gabriella and Ren walk out of the room talking. "Just make sure you clean them everyday." Ren tells Gabriella before she walks to the cash register and rings everything up. "Okay total comes to 250.46, cash or credit"

"Cash." Gabriella says handing her the money and grabbing the cleaning solution Ren handed to her before turning to Lizzy. "Ready"

"Yep let's head back, I think Cassie, Mir, and Alezx wanted to come over for dinner later and I gotta make sure I have enough stuff packed in my suitcase for the plane." Lizzy said as the two walk out of the building.

* * *

Finally the day Gabriella had been waiting for, for the past week had arrived. She walked out of the hallway that had connected to her plane. She pulled her low rise tight jeans so they rested on her hips just right and tugged on her fitted green tee that had "The Music Made Me Do It" written in pink letter with a stereo and hearts on the front. She tugged Troy's warm up jacket higher on her shoulders as she scanned the crowd at the gate looking for her boyfriend and guy best friend. Finding both of them talking over by the widow with their backs turned towards to her. She smiled as she saw Ryan in dark blue jeans, a red and white striped Paolo and a matching hat, her smile only grew as she saw Troy in her favorite pair of his light stonewash blue jeans and plain vantage tee. She was followed by Lizzy who had on her own pair off dark jeans with a cute fitted brown tee with yellow, pink, and blue heart and stars on the front. Gabriella placed her hands over Troy's eyes before leaning up to whisper in his ear. "Miss me?" she asked and automatically feeling a smile onto his face. "Of course you did." she says smiling when he turned to her with a big smile on his face. "Admit it you totally missed me and I make your life fun." she said before leaning to kiss him for a few minutes.

"Yeah you do." he said when they pulled away and picked her up off of the ground. She squealed and wrapped her arms tight around his neck before she lifted one up to wave at Ryan who was meeting Elizabeth and saying hello to Nichole. He waved back before laughing at what Elizabeth had just said.

"Yeah they do. He has been the biggest pain in the ass since she left. Which reminds me," he says tuning to Nichole. "I'm suppose to beg you on behalf of everyone, to never take her away again." Ryan says laughing with the other two as Troy and Gabriella walk up to them.

"Bite me Evans. I wasn't that bad." He says as Gabriella leaves his side long enough to hug Ryan as the five of them move towards the baggage claim.

"You were ready to blow a fuse because Jason said Danny's instead of pizza on Sunday night for the tie breaker vote." Ryan said as they stopped at the claim to get all of the bags.

"Baby!" Gabriella said laughing.

"I really wanted pizza." Troy said defending himself as he grabbed Gabriella's bag.

"Whatever, Gabbi's back now so you should be happy." Ryan said as he grabbed the bag Elizabeth was reaching for.

"I'm very happy." Troy said leaning down to kiss Gabriella again.

"Do we have everything?" Nichole asked.

"Yep, let's head home." Gabriella said as she grabbed her carry on in her right hand and Troy's hand in her left as he carried her suitcase in his left.

"Why don't I run and get the car and come pick you guys up." he says when they stepped out of the airport.

"Thank you Ryan." Nichole says as she and Elizabeth sit down on one bench and they both look to their right when they hear Gabriella's squeal. They roll their eyes when they see Troy pull her into his lap.

Gabriella wrapped her arms around Troy's neck and smiles at him before softly kissing him. "I missed you." she whispered against his lips.

"I missed you too babe." he answers before kissing her again. He kisses her for a few minutes before moving to kiss her jaw line and finally to her neck where he sucked and bit.

"I got you some presents." she mumbled into his ear.

"Oh yeah?" he asked pulling away from her.

"Yep. Wanna see?" she asked after she got a nod and a smile she smiled and stuck her tongue out to him. Troy smirked when he saw the small orange basketball earring in the middle of her tongue.

"Babe...are you freaking serious?" Troy asked smirking.

"You like it?" she asked. "I love it." he says before leaning into kiss her again. It didn't take long before he moved his tongue across her bottom lip begging for entrance which she granted right away. He was exploring her mouth when Ryan pulled up and they loaded up Ryan's black 2007 hummer, one of the birthday presents from his parents. After they climbed in the very back with Lizzy in front of them and Nichole and Ryan in the very front.

"hey you said I got presents. That's only one." he said smiling at her.

"You win Friday night you get the other ones." She said smiling at him before leaning into his chest, wrapping her arms around his waist, while his left arm goes around her shoulders and his right hand goes to her inner thigh. They smiled at each other before leaning in for a kiss. Ryan smiled but rolled his eyes when he saw them in the review mirror as he merged onto the on ramp for the highway.


	9. Chapter 9

**

* * *

**

Disclaimer: Still don't own HSM or the ringtone used.  
A/N: Here's chapter nine. I hope you guys like it. Also if anyone betas please message me or tell me in a review because I would like to have the rest of the chapters betaed again.

* * *

Chapter 9-

Ryan pulled up to the Montez household about an hour and a half later. Troy, Gabriella, Elizabeth, and Ryan all got the bags out and took them to the correct rooms while Nichole checked the mail and voicemails. "I'm so hungry." Lizzy said as Troy fell across Gabriella's bed on his stomach, while she and Ryan took a seat on the couch. Ryan and the two girls laughed at Troy.

"Tired babe?" Gabriella asked lifting his head high enough so she could sit down before placing it back in her lap and running her fingers through his dark brown hair. He just nodded before nestling his face into her stomach.

**"Turn this park into a club, **

**The stars are lights, **

**And the moon is a vibe from above, **

**The skateboards here's our ride, so pull on up, **

**Everyone is waiting for us **

**Anywhere we are, **

**Anywhere we go, **

**Everybody knows, **

**We got the party with us, **

**Anywhere we are, **

**Anywhere we go, **

**Everybody knows, **

**We got the party with us"** Ryan's cell phone went off, he pulled it out of his pocket and hit talk. "Hey Jason." he greeted Jason. "Yeah we're at Gabbi's place right now." he said then listen to Jason tell him something. "Yeah okay. Yep it's all good. See you in a few." Ryan says and then hangs up. "Bolton." he calls out to Troy.

"What?" the brown haired boy mumbles against his girlfriends stomach, not brothering to move an inch.

"We have to go." Ryan said while trying to not give to much away.

"Don't wanna move." Troy said before placing a kiss to Gabriella's stomach.

"Too bad cause we have to get to that thing, now come on." Ryan says standing up then holds his hand out to Lizzy to help her up.

"I so call shot gun." Lizzy says as she grabs Ryan's hand and he helps her up.

"Whatever." Troy says heaving his self from the bed before holding his hand out to Gabriella. She smiles as she takes his and the four teenagers walk out of the room.

"Hey Nichole what time is Gabbi's and Lizzy's curfew?" Ryan ask as they walk down the stairs and into the living room.

"Midnight." Gabriella, Troy, and Nichole all answer at the same time. Lizzy giggles at them.

"Okay they'll be back then." Ryan says before turning to lead them out of the house.

"Baby girl do you have your key?" Nichole ask causing the teens to stop in their tracks.

"Shit, no. Troy wanna come with me to get it?" She ask turning to her boyfriend.

"Sure." he says then turns to the other two. "Well meet you outside." he says before they turn to head back up the stairs.

"Don't freaking try anything Bolton. We don't have time for you two to fool around." Ryan yells after them.

"RYAN!! My mother is in the house!" Gabriella yells back as she and Troy run up the stairs with a blush forming on her cheeks.

"I'm just saying." the blonde yells back laughing. Then turns to said mother. "You didn't hear anything if you didn't already know." Ryan says covering his ass while Elizabeth laughed at the scene in front of her. Oh yeah living with her favorite aunt and cousin was definitely gonna be fun.

"Relax Ryan, I already knew." Nichole says standing up from the couch and walking over to the two teenagers. Nichole pulled Elizabeth aside while Ryan made a call on his Iphone. "I want you to have fun tonight okay." Nichole said softly placing her hands on her niece's face. "If you want to come home...I mean if you ant to come back sooner then just let Gabriella know and she'll be okay with it"

"I'll be fine Aunt Cole." Elizabeth said smiling at her aunt. "Ryan and Troy seem cool. They clearly mean a lot to Gabs so they have to be okay. I know she doesn't let people in that easily." the young girl said.

"You're right but right now I'm worried about you. I don't want you to feel like you're being thrown into Gabriella's life. The two young men you met tonight do mean very much to her, but they don't have to you yet if ever. Gabs and I know that it's gonna take some time for you to get situated here." Nichole said running a hand over the smooth thick dark brown locks of her nieces hair.

"It'll be okay. I mean I know the pain is never gonna go away, but Mom and Dad would want me to move on and be happy." Elizabeth said with a sad smile.

"You're right sweetie." Nichole said kissing her forehead.

"Besides if all the guys are that good looking," she says looking at Ryan from the connor of her eye.

"Then I'll definitely have something to keep me busy." Elizabeth said with a big smile.

"You and Gabriella are definitely alike in more then just one way. She was the same way with Troy when we first moved here. She actually got her first B because of that boy." Nichole said and they both laughed, know that Gabriella never received anything lower then an A.

"Wow, Lover Boy really does mean a lot to her." Lizzy said controlling her laughter as Ryan walked over to them.

"Alright you guys have fun tonight and if you want stay out till 12:30." the mother of now two said smiling at the two teens in front of her. Ryan nodded before grabbing Elizabeth's hand and leading her towards the door.

"Thanks Nichole." Ryan said as he opened the door and Elizabeth walked out before him.

* * *

"I'm gonna kill Evans." Troy said as they walked back into his girlfriends room.

"Don't worry about it. It's not a big deal." Gabriella said looking in her night stand for her key.

"How is it not a big deal? He pretty much told your mom and cousin that we are having sex." Troy said sitting on the arm of the couch.

"It's not a big deal because I may have gone on the pill when I was in New York and my mom may have found it, and thinking that it was Lizzy's she went to give it back to her only to have Lizzy show her a purity ring that she's had since she was 15." Gabriella said like it was nothing while moving to her desk when she couldn't find her key.

"What?! Oh my God your mom is gonna kill me." Troy said hiding his face in his hands. Gabriella looked over her shoulder to her distraught boyfriend, sighing to herself she paused her search for her house key and walked over to him.

"Hey look at me." she says placing her hands on his knees and squatting down till she's eye level with him. When he does look at her she smiles at him. "My mom is not gonna kill you. I told her that I was ready and you didn't push me into anything okay." she says grabbing his hand and placing a soft kiss to it. "She's just happy we're being safe so no worries"

"Promise?" Troy asked.

"Promise." she said and stood up to kiss him. She ran her hand though his hair and smiled at him before going to turn back to her desk. Troy grabbed her hand causing her to turn and face him again. "What?" she asked when he pulled her to him.

"I missed you." he says smiling at her.

"I missed you too." she said and lent down to kiss him. Pulling away from him she walked back to her desk to look though the top draw. "Where the hell did I put that key?" she asked out loud to no on in practical.

"Bottom draw." Troy told her. She nodded and squatted down so she could look for it. When she did her jeans went lower on her back and her shirt went higher, giving Troy a perfect view of the small of her back. He had to do a double take but once he saw sure he saw the red heart with a white number fourteen in it with it all outlined in black. He smiled to himself then quietly made his way behind his girlfriend. "So were you gonna tell me or just let me find it." he whispered in her ear causing her to jump and ran his finger over it.

"Jesus Troy don't scare me like that." she said looking at him. He just smiled at her and traced the tattoo again. "I was gonna show you on Friday before your game. Do you like it? It's not to much is it?" She asked looking in his eyes. "Cause I can get it removed if it's too much." she said looking down.

"No, it's not to much and I like it. It means that if any guy comes near you I get to kill them. You're officially branded as my girl." he said before kissing her. "So the tongue ring and the tattoo. Anything else I should know about?" He asked.

She rolled her eyes, grabbed the key she finally found, stood up and lifted her shirt up in the front enough to reveal the blue topaz star. "I did this one for me. You know how long I wanted it done." she said pulling her shirt back down. "The last one you don't get until Friday and only if you win." she said before kissing him and walking out of the room. Troy shook his head and followed after her. He had a feeling what his last gift and it gave him that much more motivation to win. Thank God his mom had a meeting in Sante Fe on Monday, so she and his dad were leaving after the game so they could have a weekend away. Troy had every intention on using his empty house to his advantage.

* * *

**So there it is. Please R & R.**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10-

Walking into the small dinner right away it was clear to Elizabeth that mainly teenagers hung out there and the owners were big on East High spirit. She was greeted with banners and signs wishing the teams good luck with their seasons and past ones hung on the wall. She followed Ryan to a back room while Troy and Gabriella were behind them. Gabriella having a feeling before they pulled out of the drive way that they were going to meet the gang so she ran back to her room to grab the gifts for them. Ryan pushed the swinging door open only to have six people jump up from their chairs and yell "Welcome home!" She turned to see her cousin smile and set her gifs down and run over to the three girls. "Oh my god, I missed you guys so much!" Gabriella says hugging a tall blonde. "We missed you too Gabs." the shortest girl of the group dressed in gray and white plaid shorts and a matching gray t-shirt with a pink, blue and purple beautify taking up the side of the front, said. Her green eyes and light brown hair caught Elizabeth's attention. "Seriously chicky, I'm so glad you're home." the blonde clad in a short light jean mini skirt and a white t shirt with "Luck has nothing to do to with it" written in bold blue letters and "when you're HOT!" written in pink letters. Elizabeth was pretty sure that she was Sharpay, given the information that Gabriella had told her and Sharpay's self confidence level.

"You guys are great seriously. You have no idea how much I..." Gabriella said as a guys with floppy dark brown hair dressed in dark blue plaid shorts and a matching dark blue t-shirt from American Eagle snuck up behind her and wrapped her arms tightly around her waist and lifted her off of the ground. "Oh god! Jason!!" Gabriella squealed as he spun her around.

"Wow Troy and here we thought you were the only one that made Gabbie squeal." a African American girl dressed in tight jeans and a brown t-shirt with "Beauty" written in baby blue "with" printed in half baby blue and half baby pink and "Brains" written in baby pink, said smirking at Troy from her spot by the table.

"Shut up Taylor." Troy said as tossed his arm over Lizzy's shoulder and led her over to the group.

"They won't bite, I promise." he whispered in her ear.

"Thanks for the warning." Elizabeth said smiling at him. Sure she had technically just met the boy, but they had talked a couple of times on the phone and she enjoyed teasing him. He seemed harmless and met a lot to her cousin so she was gonna make a point to get along with him. Even though she still thought Gabriella scared herself for the boy.

"You must be Elizabeth." the boy in khaki shorts and a hunter green A & F CC t-shirt with a white t-shirt on under it and a crazy afro said holding out his hand. "I'm Chad." he said as she shook his hand.

"Lizzy." she said smiling at him before another African American guy dressed in light blues jeans and a long sleeve American Eagle shirt.

"Zeke." he introduced himself with a friendly smile. Elizabeth returned the smile.

"Okay Lizzy this is Jason." Gabrilla said pointing to the boy that had picked her up. "Taylor," she moved onto the African American girl. "Kelsi." Gabriella said as the girl clad in shorts waved at her. "And the one and only Sharpay." she said wrapping an arm around the blonde.

"But of course." Sharpay said. "Oh she's fabulous Gabs." Sharpay said walking over to Lizzy and held her at arms length.

"Don't scare her off Shar." Ryan said wrapping an arm around Lizzy, pulling her closer to his side when Troy moved over to Gabriella.

"Shut up Ryan. I'm just stating the truth." Sharpay said to her brother.

"Um... thanks." Lizzy said unsure of herself.

"So Gabster you had lots of bags when you walked in..." Chad trailed off as he smiled at Gabriella.

"Chad Danforth she just got back can't she have five minutes without you being...well you?" Kelsi asked.

"She's had twenty." Chad said glaring at Kelsi before turning back to Gabriella who had been moved to Troy's lap when he sat down in a chair. "So where's my presents Gabster?" he asked smiling at her.

"I need my bags." she said and laughed with Troy, Ryan, and the four girls as Zeke, Chad, and Jason pretty much fell over each other to get the bags.

"Geez you would think the were little kids on their birthdays." Taylor laughed as she sat down next to Kelsi. A waitress came in with a tray full of seasoned fries, cheese fries, cheese sticks, mini hamburgers, and other finger foods along with ten glasses and a pitcher of Mt. Dew and cheery coke. "Thank you." She said to the waitress then turned to Lizzy. "Hope you like greasy finger foods"

"Yeah it's cool." Lizzy said pouring Troy, Gabriella and herself a glass of cherry coke.

"Good because we eat them way to much for our own good." Kelsi said reaching for a cheese stick. Lizzy just giggled which turned into laughter with everyone else when the three boys finally stopped shoving each other and brought the bags over to Gabriella.

"Okay. You all have to wait to open them at the same time. That being said here is Taylor's." Gabriella said handing her purple and white gift bag with matching gift tissue. "Ryan." she said handing him a lime green and black gift bag with the same color gift tissue. "Kels." she said leaning of the table to had the bight gift bag with musical notes to her favorite composer. "Jason" she said smiling at him and giving him the first of four gift bags decked out in Knicks. "Zeke" giving away the second. "Chad." she said and giggled when he lit up like a little kid on Christmas. "Shar." she said handing the blonde the sparkly pink bag that reminded her of a Victoria's secret bag minus the logo and a ton of sparkles. She stood up from Troy's lap and set the biggest of the four Knicks bags in her place. "But I thought..." he trailed off as she just smiled at him and shook her head no, indicating that the presents that her found back at the house weren't his only gifts. Gabriella sat on Lizzy knees as her seven friends looked at her. "You all can open them now." she said before reaching for a seasoned fry. She smiled as the each opened their bags and took the paper out. Chad was the first to jump up and hug her after he saw his gifts.

"You're great Gabster. Thanks so much." he said as he shook his Stephon Marbury bobble head and Jason did the same with his Zach Randolph and Zeke copied their actions with his own Jamal Crawford. The three boys hugged her before placing their gifts back in the bags.

"Dude these m-n-ms have our numbers on them." Jason said looking at his.

"Aw Ella I needed a new note book. Thanks so much and it's Wickied. You're so sweet." Kelsi said smiling over at her. Everyone took turns thanking her except Troy who had been quite the whole time that everyone was all right. Everyone turned to him expecting him to be thanking her by now.

"Are you fucking serious?" Chad asked astonished at the pile in Troy's lap and the jersey in his hands. "Dude..." Jason trailed off with his own wide eyes. "Please tell me I got the right player." Gabriella said looking at him. Troy lowered the Nate Robinson jersery and laid it on top of the shorts, t-shirt, and hoodie, and smiled at her. Seeing his smile she sighed to herself and stood from Lizzy's knees and moved to his side. "You like them?" she asked eyeing the clothing in his lap as well as the basketball and m-n-ms.

He quickly picked up the clothing, pulled her down to his lap and laid them over her lap and kissed her. "I love everything. Thank you." he said against his lips.

Everyone quickly packed everything back in their bags after thanking Gabriella again. Hours later Elizabeth smiled to herself as she looked around. SHe learned very quickly who was with who as well as who each person's role was in the group. Chad and Taylor where the two that you would never normally even think of going out, yet they some how made their relationship work, as far as she could tell. They were also the loyal sidekicks of Troy and Gabriella. She had found out that Chad had been bestfriends with Troy since preschool. Taylor was the first person to welcome Gabriella to East High, well first person after Troy. Both had also stuck with Gabriella when Troy went tempoarly insane the past summer. As far as she could tell Chad had really came to cosider Gabriella a close friend, not just his best friend's girl. Sharpay and Zeke were ardorably cute in their own way, you could tell that he tried to make her happy and be a better person for her every second of every day, but she was competely happy with him just they way he was. Sharpay was crealy the drama queen that loved to be the center of attention. While Zeke was happy being in the background when with his friends, but loved to be known for his cooking and baking. She had learned this past week that it wasn't untill this school year that Sharpay and Gabriella could really stand to be in the same room on their own free will. Whilelist Zeke had quickly welcomed Gabriella into his life after the champion game the year before. He also was the one that Gabriella had spent most of her time with the past summer, besides Ryan. It was actually Ryan and Zeke who had snuck away from Lava Springs on the day of the talent show and came to her house to convince her to sing with Troy. Zeke was the one that Gabriella had asked over a few days after she quit and asked him to give Troy his stuff back. Gabriella had told Elizabth that he refused and was the only who had enough guts to tell Gabriella that she really needed to think about what she was doing. Kelsi and Jason were the shy couple of the group but you could tell by the looks that they gave each other. Jason the goofy dope of the group that they all loved. Kelsi the quiet one who was conestly writing new songs. And finally her cousin and Troy. Elizabeth couldn't help but to grin at them. No one could tell that they haven't even been together for a year yet when looking at them. The constant smiles, hand squeezes, and soft wishpers from Troy followed by a giggle from Gabriella, gave off the vibe that they had been together for awhile now. THe fact that her cousin had found someone that made her competly happy, rested Elizabeth's mind. Elizabeth rolled her eyes and smiled as Troy pulled Gabriella away from her chair where she had been talking to the girls and onto his lap, for the...she had lost count how many times he had done it now. He slipped his left hand under Gabriella's t-shirt and she could make out his fingers tracing the tattoo under the shirt, while his right hand rested itself on her thigh. He smiled at Gabriella as she leaned and kissed him noticing his smile grow she could only guess that he was enjoying her cousin's tounge ring.

"I told you that they would be a thousand times worse when they saw each other." Ryan said standing next to each other.

She smiled turning to him. "Nah, it's good to see Gabs so happy after everything she's been though she needs to be happy. Plus this way I'm not totally scared that I'm gonna walk in on phone sex like I was when she would disappear when he called and Aunt Cole sent me to go get her when we were back home." she said with a small laugh.

"No now you may walk in on something worse." Ryan said laughing with her.

"Shut up Ryan." she laughed then looked into his gorgeous baby blue eyes. She had to admit although Gabriella said Troy had the best eyes, Elizabeth thought Ryan's blew his out of the water.

**There you all go. Keep the reviews coming, they make my day.**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11-

Friday rolled around faster then anyone would have liked. Gabriella and Elizabeth were both in their adjoining bathroom getting ready for the day. "What do I wear? Tell me what you're wearing so I have some inkling" Lizzy asked from her side of the beadboard double bath console. The bathroom was done in a pink and white. It sat right in the middle of their two rooms, Lizzy's on the left and Gabriella's on the right.

"I wish I knew Liz. It's game day. I wear pretty much the same thing every week." Gabriella said brushing her into a high pony tail before wrapping it in the black holder.

"Just give me a hint. Shorts, skirt, jeans? Tank top, what? Come on Ella it's my second day." she said as Gabriella said walking over to their Hampton vanity tower and super set that they shared looking though one of the compartments that had hair accessories in it.

"Um shorts and what about couple of tank tops." Gabriella said as she pulled out a red, white, gold and black ribbons. Bunching them together she tied them around the ponytail holder as one.

"Okay thanks El." Lizzy said turning towards her room. "Wait you said it's game day right. And East high is big on school spirit?" she asked looking at her cousin who was on her way to her own room.

"Huge." Gabriella said smiling at her before turning into her room. Gabriella looked around her room and smiled. She looked at the brown wall behind her bed and smiled at the twelve blown up pictures in four rows of three of her and her friends. The first one was of her and Troy on a roller coaster in the front seat with Chad and Sharpay right behind them, it was taken when the junior class took a field trip to the local amusement park. The one below that was one of this her in a pink t-shirt and a big white head band, that Troy had taken when they were on Spring Break the year before. The third was of herself between Chad, Troy and Taylor on the other side of Troy. It was taken in March the year when Troy and Chad took her and Taylor to their sports award dinner hosted by their school for basketball. She remembered being proud of both of them and more then honored to be on his arm. The picture was taken right after the dinner and Troy was rewarded MVP for the entire season. The one on the top of the next row caused her to giggle, it was at the same dinner but it was just her and Chad and he had her in a pose that if he turned just slightly he would be ready to dance with her. The next picture was of Gabriella, one of the basketballs players that she had became good friends this past summer, Ryan and some other senior at the football homecoming dance. The sixth one was of her and Ryan from the year before at one of the talent shows that the drama club put on. The new row had a bunch of different group shots of her friends. There was a group shot of the girls by themselves and then one of the boys and finally one of all of them in front of the school. The last row was probably her favorite. All three of the pictures where of just her and Troy. The top one was taken when the two of them were on a merry-go-round at the local beach when the gang had taken off a few weeks ago for the day to get away from the stress that is high school. The last two were by far her favorites on the entire wall. His parents had invited her to go along with them on their yearly vacation to Hawaii during the last week of summer. So the last two were her favorite pictures from the trip. The first one was taken on their last night there and they had followed his parents down to the beach to enjoy the sunset one last time. They had laid down on a lawn chair and just as they where about to doze off his mother snapped the picture of them both with a small content smile on their lips. Gabriella had scanned the picture into her computer and added the text "We Were Born For This!" And finally the last one was the two of them in the ocean and she was laughing as Troy tried to pick her up over the wave, she again added the text "Keep Me Safe Inside Your Arms!" typed over the top of the picture above their heads. She smiled at the pictures before walking to her closet and looking though her shorts, deciding on a pair of extended tab porkchop from Wet Seal, she also put on a black ribbed tank top before walking back to her room to look for he most important part of her out fit. After looking for twenty minutes in her room, the closet, and the bathroom, she walked out to the hall way and bent over the railing a bit. "Mom?! Have you seen Troy's jersey? It's not in my room or our bathroom and it's game day. I need it!" she asked yelling down to her mom.

"Did you check your alls lounge? Maybe I left it in there." Nichole yelled back up to her.

Gabriella rolled her eyes and walked down to the huge open area at the end of the hall and scanned the room. She really needs to reminds the boys to quit leaving the game systems out when they play. Finding the red and white jersey in question on the pink floor cushion she smiled as she walked over and picked it up. "Found it." she yelled throwing it on and straighten it out so it fell just below her shorts. Turning on her heel she made her way back to her room and to the bath room where she found Lizzy doing her make up at the vanity. "Aw you look adorable." Gabriella said taking in her cousins dolphins shorts from Wet Seal and her red and white tank tops.

"If I get made fun of for being the new girl trying to fit in to hard, it should be on you mind." Lizzy said feeling a little uneasy about her second day.

"You'll be fine. The gang totally loves you and so will everyone else." Gabriella said walking behind her and placing a hand on her shoulder. "I've been where you're at so I'm not gonna leave you alone." Gabriella says wrapping her arms around her cousin.

"Thanks El." Lizzy said placing her hands on Gabriella's arms. Gabriella kissed the side of her cousins head before grabbing her make up bag and walking over to their sink.

"Nice jersey there Bolton." Elizabeth said joking with her younger cousin.

"I know right." Gabriella said grinning in the mirror. "Kels had Jason's, Shar has Zeke's, and Tay has Chad's. We've done it since pre season." Gabriella told her.

"So you have the boy's jersey, warm up jacket, and numbered tattooed on your back. Anything else?" Lizzy asked.

"Nope that's it." Gabriella said closing her black liquid eyeliner.

"I think it's adorable." Lizzy said standing up. "Kinda corny and old school, but adorable none the less"

"Uh huh, that's why you want Ryan's theater stuff." Gabriella laughed.

"Shut up! I've known the guy for what three days, he's a cool guy but I don't know enough about him to even say I have a crush, if I even did have one." Elizabeth said sitting down on one of the pink chairs closer to her cousin.

"well he's a great guy and when you're ready I'm all for you guys getting together." Gabriella said as she applied her last bit of make up.

"Girls we have to go." Nichole said from the bottom of the stairs. Lizzy stood up and checked herself in the mirror one last time while Gabriella did the same and pulled her ponytail tighter. They each made their way to their rooms and grabbed the school bags. Elizabeth took a moment to smile at her room. The funky pink, black and white polka dot bedding, furry rugs, and awesome bed fit her to a tee. The bookshelves and cork boards where covered in pictures of her friends back home. She smiled and met up with Gabriella in the hallway. Making their way down stairs they grabbed a mocha starbucks frappiciono from the fridge and a milk and cereal bar from the cabinet. "So girls," Nicole said as they got into the car. "Lizzy your eighteenth is in March and Ella your is just a month after that. You girls have any idea what you're gonna do?" she asked pulling out of the drive way.

"What do you mean?" Lizzy asked after taking a drink.

"Well do you each want your own party or do want to maybe have a joint party. Plus I need gift ideas if I'm gonna get you both something good." Nichole said as they made their way towards the high school"

"How about Liz and I talk about the party idea let you know. As for a gift, I so want a car. I just don't know what type yet." Gabriella said looking up from her text conversation with Sharpay.

"Yeah that sounds good." Elizabeth said as they switched lanes.

"Okay ladies. Am I picking you up after school or what?" Nichole asked as she turned into the neighborhood with East high in it.

"What do you normally do El?" Lizzy asked turning to her.

"I normally hang out around here with the girls while the guys practice or we go to Nicky's, the diner from he other night. But we can do whatever you want." Gabriella said hitting send and then looked to Liz.

"We'll hang with them. Are you coming tonight aunt Cole"

"I'm gonna try, but we'll see how my day goes." she said pulling up to the school. "Have a good day and tell the boys I said good luck if I can't make it." she said as the both opened their doors.

"Okay, love you." they said at the same time.

"Love you too sweeties. Bye." she said as they shut their doors and walked to the school linking arms.

A/N" Not the best I know. But I have an AC joint sprain in my right shoulder, so typing or even moving my right arm is like murder. Hopefully it'll feel better soon so I can edit the chapters. Please R and R


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12-

* * *

Gabriella and Elizabeth walked out of their government class a few hours after Nichole had dropped them off. "So I was thinking about what your mom asked us this morning. I think we should just have one big party. I mean I know eighteen is huge, but we've done all of our big parties together, when we turned thirteen and our sweet sixteen's. Why should our eighteenth be any different?" Lizzy asked as they turned into the senior hallway.

"Yeah that sounds cool. We should start planning it soon to make sure it's done." Gabriella said as she opened Troy's locker where her next class books where. Even though most of the seniors had free period she went ahead and grabbed them.

"Yeah." Lizzy said just as Gabriella's phone vibrated in her pocket. Gabriella pulled it out of her pocket. "Hey may b late meeting u. D called a meeting in the gym about 2nite rather be with u though. C u lunch if it takes 2 long. Love you." the text from Troy read.

"that's cool. C u then Wildcat. Love you 2." she replied before shutting her phone and the locker.

"Hey ladies." Ryan said walking up to them.

"Hey Ry." Gabriella said as they started down the hall.

"Either of you up to going to the library with me so we don't have to do our homework this weekend?" he asked.

"Sure. I need help with Cal and Gabs was to busy playing footies with Troy during the lesson to know what's going on." Liz said at they turned the conor.

"Hey just because I get distracted do to my oh so adorable boyfriend doesn't know I don't know what's going on. Hints why unlike you two I have no homework this weekend." Gabriella said with a smirk.

"No you're just a branica. So what are you gonna do during free period?" Ryan asked her.

Feeling her phone vibrate again she pulled it out and read. "Freaking A! D 's so stressed over 2nite and its stressing us out. Please promise me that u wont let me wry bout bball when ur wit me this weekend." instead of responding she just smiled and turned to Ryan and Lizzy. "I have to take care of something that just came up." she said before turning to go in the other direction as them. "I'll see you guys at lunch." She calls out to them.

Elizabeth and Ryan turn to each other and smile. "Troy." they both say before Ryan puts his arm over her shoulders and leads her to the library.

* * *

Gabriella walked towards the gym, but instead of going in she walked though the back hallway lead to the locker rooms. She heard Coach Bolton telling the team how every game this year counts, that they are the defending champions and how the seniors needed to go out with a bang. She liked the coach she really did but she knows how his 'team meetings' where just adding to the pressure that Troy. Chad, Zeke, Jason, Brian, and the other seniors were already going though. She's had to sit though some with the team after practice and when she went home with Troy. She snuck into the guys locker room unnoticed, knowing that coach had a freshman health class next and no one else would come in there. Pulling out her phone she opened a new text message screen. She quickly keyed in her message and sent it.

Troy sat at the top of the bleachers with Jason and Zeke on his right then Chad and Brain on his left. All five of them had their heads against the wall not really listening, they had heard the same speech at leaste fifteen times since school started and where already stressed enough. Feeling his phone go off he opened it only to read "Don't forget to go to the LR to get ur bag, Wildcat. 3 Brie." he re read it then shut the phone. "what the hell?" he asked out loud but not to anyone in pitricular. 'How did she know my bag was in there unless...' "Oh hell yeah." he said with big smile.

"What? Did the wife text you something dirty there Troy?" Brian asked from beside Chad.

Troy looked at the four around him and they all had a goofy grin on their face. "At least I'm getting some unlike you losers." he said and leaned his head back again.

"What? You're saying my little Gabs isn't as incconet as she looks." Chad asked even though he already knew the answer.

"Brie hasn't been as sweet and incconet for awhile now." Troy said closing his eyes.

"Lucky bastered." Brain said in a joking matter.

"Boys! Something you five want to share with the rest of us?" Coach Bolton asked from the gym floor.

Tory opened his eyes to see the varsity and jv teams looking at them. "No Sir." the five boys said.

"Then maybe you can hold off with the talking for a few minutes." coach said meeting eyes with Troy. Troy just rolled his eyes when his dad started again. Fifteen minutes later his dad dismissed the teams and left the gym to make copies for his freshman class.

* * *

Troy said bye to the guys as they went sepret ways and he headed towards the locker room. Pushing the door open he all but ran to the cubical with his, Jason, Zeke, Chad, and Brian's lockers looking for his girl. Stoping in the entrance he was dissapointed when all he saw was his backpack. "Looking for someone?" a voice asked from behind him. Turning around his eyes locked with her beautiful brown eyes.

"Maybe." he said with a smile as he took in her outfit for what had to be the thousandth time since she and Lizzy met up with him and their friends that morning. He loved to see her in his clothes but something about her in his jersery and jacket made him feel special. The team teased him all the time about being whipped and called her his wife, but he wouldn't have it any other way. He did plan to mar her. As excited that he was for college he hoped that she would be with him every step of the way even if they did end up going to different schools. When asked where he wanted to be in ten years the first thing that popped into his head was "happily married to Gabriella for sure. Maybe a kid and the whole white picket fence thing."

"Uh huh. Well maybe I should just go then." she said and started to turn so she could leave.

He reached out and pulled her to him. "I don't think so." he wishpered huskily in her ear before kissing her. He stumbled backwards untill they were in the cubeucial where he pinned her up against the locker with one hand slipping under the back of her tank top and jearsry to trace her tattoo and the other on the side of her head while she wrapped her arms tightly around his neck.

She slipped one hand into his hair and her other arm removed itself from his neck, running her hand down his chest and six pack to the waistband of his red track suite. She fingered it as she felt his hand slip to the front of her shorts searching for the button. She knew that he was having a hard time the past couple of days. She had withheld sex since she's been back. One because they weren't ever alone and she didn't want her mom or Lizzy to hear them and two she may have enjoyed teasing him a bit. She knew in her gut that he had figured out what her last percing was and to say he was egare about it was an understament. It was fun watching him scrwim. "Troy, not here babe." she moned out moving his hand back to her back as he kissed her neck.

"Bayb come on." he said before biting her neck and slipping his hand into her back pocket.

"I promise you'll get lucky toninght. But I don't want to have sex in the boys' locker room." she said pulling his head so he would look at her. She leaned in and kissed him. Feeling his hardness she remembered why she orignally came in here. Slipping her hand inside his pants and boxers she stroked him. He moaned into the kiss and his hand tightened on her waist. Pushing off the locker she turned them around so he was leaning against it. Placing both hands on his hips she slowly pushed the red track pants and black boxers down his legs as she began to litter his neck with hot, open mouth kisses, while pushing his jackets off his shoulders and lifter the white wife beater over his his head. Trailing her kisses down his throat to his chest stoping to play with his nipple he let out a moan whiles keeping a firm hold on her hips. She started to kiss down his torse as his head fell back against the locker and closed his eyes. As her kisses fell lower he felt her dropping to her knees in the process. He looked down just to catch her lean foreward and take the tip of him in her mouth. He moaned and grabbed one of her shoulders with one hand and the other flying to her hair. She then swirled her tongue around the head before taking a slight detour to caress his balls with her tongue before sucking them into her mouth. Shit whoever said head was better when the girl had tonge ring had been asboutley fucking right.

"Damn baby." Troy grunted out as his buckled involuntarily, telling both of them that he was close to the edge. Troy moned as she took the las bit of him in her mouth. She had been good at this before, to a point where Troy wasn't sure if she could get any better, but he had obuvisouly been wrong. Feeling himself starting to go over the edge he tried to pull on her hair to get her to pull away, but much to his supprise and enjoyment she stayed put and sawllowed all of his seed.

Grining up at him when she was done, he held out his hand to help her up. Pulling his pants and boxers back up he pulled her into his chest. "Still stressed?" she asked cuddling up to his chest.

"Not so much." he said kissing her head. "You're amazing Gabs. ANd not just beacuse of that." he said into her hair, enjoying the moment between them.

"You are too wildcat." she said kissing his chest then looking up at him. "I don't like it when you're stressed and I'm gonna do whatever I can to not let it happen." she said staring into his eyes.

"I know. I love you." he said as their foreheands met.

Hearing the lunchtime anocuments come on she pulled away from him. "I'll wait in the hall. Don't want any sophmores getting any ideas." she said knowing that they only had five minutes before the jv coach and some sophomores started to fill the locker room to get ready for the next gym class. Troy watched her leave then bent down to grab his shirt and jacket, he threw them on before grabbing his backpack from his locker and left the locker room.

* * *

_A/N: I knoq this was not my best chapter and I'm super sorry about that, I just wanted some Troyella fluff._

_ I can not say sorry enough for not getting this up sooner, but things have been crazy nuts. On top of my ac joint sprain in the shoulder (which is way better) I was in the hospital for almost two weeks and had to have lung surgery. I won't go into a long story but I pretty much had the phenimona for almost a year and didn't know it. They had to place chest tubes to try and drain my lungs of the liquid and that didn't work so they had to opprate and go in and pretty much scrape my lungs clean. I don't even know for sure what happened cause I was so far gone on meds, I honestly feel like I lost two weeks of my life. I feel asleep two weeks ago and when I finally came to enough to know what was going on around me it was a week later. That's how messed up it was. Apperently I had a lot going on top of that too like a kidney infection and what little bit I have left of my pancress was acting up. I got home on friday night but I'm still recovering and stuff. I have to get antibotics till the 25th and can't even go back to work for a week and that's only if my doc okays it. _

_I tend to feel bad when I don't update, but sometimes I can't help it. But I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and the next one should be out soon. In the mean time read and review, they always make my day!_


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: I suck, I know. I tell myself everyday that I'm gonna update but something always comes up. I'm really sorry. On the plus side I am rewriting some later chapters to try and make them a little better. With that being said I have a small question. I suck at spelling and I don't have spell check on my computer, so I was wondering if someone would like to be my beta. I have the whole story typed up so I could send it to you all at once or however you would want to do it. No one has to, I just thought I would ask. If you would like to beta please leave me a review and let me know. Anyway here is the new chapter so read and review. I'm off to finish Breaking Dawn.

* * *

Chapter 13-  
Stepping into the guys locker room for the second tha day with Brandy Klein, a junior that was on the softball team, and Tiffany Meyer, Brain's newest 'thing'. Gabriella wasn't sure if they were still just causal dating or if they had became exculsive.

"So what are you all doing tonight?" Brandy asked they made their way to Coach Bolton's office to get the ball rack.

Tiffany sent Gabriella a smirk before saying "I know what Gabriella is gonna be doing tonight."

"Shut up." Gabriella said as a blush made it's way up her cheeks. "Hey Coach." Gabriella said as the three entered his office. "Ready for tonight?" she asked.

"Hey Brie and yeah I am." Jack said smiling at the young woman that had taken over his son's heart. He may have been against their relationship in the start, but now it felt like an off day if Gabriella wasn't at his house or Troy wasn't on the phone with her. She had found her way into his son's heart and not soon after she made herself at home in his own and his wife's heart.

"Me too. I can't believe I missed last week, so yeah it's gonna be fun." she said as she helped the girls wheel the cart towards the door. "See you in a few minutes Coach." she said and the three girls left the room.

After taking the balls back out to the gym and saying hello to their friends the girls ran back to the locker room, knowing they had to come out just before the team. "Guys you all are gonna do great tonight just remember to keep your eyes on the fense." they hear Jack say as the make their way to the five senior startes cubical. Tiffany made her way next to Brian and Gabriella walked behind Troy who was sitting a bench in the middle of the cubical, she wrapped her arms around his shoulders and rested her hands where his coller bone dipped. Feeling him place his hands over her own she placed a small kiss on the back of his head as they all listened to the coach. "Washingtion isn't going to hit them tonight guys." Jack said smiling at his team and taking an extra second to meet eyes with his five seniors. "I'll see you guys on the court." he said walking away when he did everyone but the five seniors, Gabriella, and Tiffany left too. Tiffany turned to talk to Brian, Chad, Zeke, and Jason while Gabriella walked around and sat on Troy's lap.

"Nervous?" she asked wrapping her arms around his neck and playing with the hair on his neck. She could tell that he was about to say no so she cut him off before he got the chance. "Cause you know it's okay if you are. I mean the Wildcat superstar is human." she said smiling at him as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"A little bit. I just know how much this year counts." He told her.

"You have U of A in the bag babe. Even Mike and Dan said that the coaches had been looking at you since you made varsity." she said mentioing two of the players that she had met at the talent show that past summer and who Troy still talked to.

"I'm not entierly sure I want U of A anymore. Some things have happened since I started to even think about college. I'm not sure whats gonna happen next year." He tells her sincerly.

"What do you mean?" she asked tilting her head to the left.

"I mean before I met you I knew I wanted to go to U of A, now I just wanna make sure that I'm close to you. I know you're looking at some east coast schools so I'm keeping my options opened." he said twriling her ponytail.

"What if I told you I already had plans to follow you. I'm gonna apply wherever you do. If you want U of A then so do I. If you want Duke or UCLA or USC or whatever, then I do too. You mean more to me then some east coast school." she told him running a hand down his cheek. "If I have my way you're gonna be stuck with me for a long time Bolton, get use to it." she said kissing him softly.

"Have I ever told you how amazing you are?" he asked kissing her again.

"Only about a hundred times a day but it never gets old. So are you gonna kick some ass tonight?" she said smirking at him.

"I'm gonna get some ass tonight." He said sliping his hand under the front of her shirt ot play with her belly button ring while smirking at her.

"Of course. But I want you to win too." She said moving her hands to his biceps.

"I'll try." he tells her.

"That's all I can ask."

"Um Gabriella, Tiffany we have to get out there." Brandy said sticking her head in the cubical.

"We're coming. Good luck guys." Tiffinay said before walking to the younger girl so they could walk out.

"Seriously good luck you all." Gabriella said getting up. SHe quickly stood up and hugged Brain. THen moved onto Chad, Jason and Zeke placing a friendly kiss on each of their cheeks. Walking back to Troy she hugged him and gave him a long kiss on the lips. Only when she felt his hands slip into her back pockets and heard wolf calls from the rest of the team did she pull away. "See you in few guys." she called as she ran towards the door.

"Again I say lucky bastered." she heard Brian say before the team laughed.

* * *

Gabriella stood on the side lines of the packed gym. She couldn't help but smile at everything going on around her. The band was all set up. The seniors were all standing up and mingling in the student section that was roped off with streames just for the seniors. Her eyes landed on her friends seeing them laugh and already jumping up and down with pregame hype. Ryan and ELizabeth both decked out in East high colors, Taylor, SHarpay, and Kelsi were dressed similar to herself in eirther jeans or skirts but with their respicative other jearsey on. They yelled at her then smiled when she waved back. She saw Mrs. Bolton sitting with her mother and the rest of her friends parents, waving to all of them she smiled as they waved back. Her eyes landed on the cheerleaders already getting the crowed pumped. Nicky, the captian and some one she had worked with this past summer smiled at her. SHe and Nicky weren't best friends but they were okay with each other. Nicky had wittnessed first hand what went down the past summer and had actually stopped by and called Gabriella a couple of days after the break up. So far this year she had made a point to keep the skanky cheerleaders that had given Gabriella hell the year before away from Gabriella and Troy. Gabriella smiled and waved back.

Nicky hit a button on a stero she had set up close by. Upbeat music filled the gym quickly followed by "**All the girls and the boys  
And people making noise  
Just let me hear you shout -  
Bring 'em out! Bring 'em out!" **Gabriella looked to the hallway she had left just minutes before and saw the team start to run out on the court as the entire East High side of the gym started ot yell along with the music. **"Pump up your fist  
If you twist like this  
'Til the lights go out -  
Bring 'em out! Bring 'em out!"** Gabriella yelled with the rest of the student body and East High fans. She tossed a ball to Chad as he ran past her sending him a thumbs up. Next came Jason and she repreated her actions.

**"All the girls and the boys  
And people making noise  
Just let me hear you shout -  
Bring 'em out! Bring 'em out!" **She chest passed a ball to Zeke yelling good luck, Brian quickly followed with who she repeated her actions.

**"Pump up your fist  
If you twist like this  
'Til the lights go out -  
Bring 'em out! Bring 'em out!" **Finally came Troy she smiled at him and sent him a wink as she boundced the ball to him. He easily caught it and ran up to her. Keeping the ball in one arm he grabbed her around the waist and pulled her to him before quickly kissing her then joing his team on the floor as 'Bring 'Em Out." by Hawk Nelson still played.

Gabriella stood with the two other girls as Chad lead the wildcats in their chant and then Troy, Chad, Jason, Zeke, and Brian went to the anoucment table to check in. "Ready to get your ass handed to you Bolton?" Nick Carroll, captian of the other team asked when he and Troy had to shake.

"You know I'd love to stay here and talk shit all night with you, I really would." Troy said with a hint of scarsim in his voice while dropping his hand. "But I have to kick your ass again this season and I have plans tonight." Troy said walking off with his team as they took their spots. He smiled over at Gabriella as she moved to stand with the team.

* * *

There was thirty seconds left in the game and East High was up by twenty. Troy knew that they could just run up the clock but he was livid Nick had been talking shit everytime they had to gaurd each other and had stared say stuff about Gabriella in the fourth quater. He ran down the court to make a three point when Nick was right in front of him. "So I heard your slut was good in bed. I gotta admit Bolton she is hot I wouldn't mind tapping that." he said trying to get in his head. Troy tensed but still went to jump only to be pushed down.

"FOUL!!" He heard his dad and Gabriella yell above everyone else in the gym. The ref did blow his wistle and allowed Troy two shots, after it was anounced a persnoal foul.

Troy stood up and was in Nick's face the second he was on his feet. "Troy let it go." Chad said running to over to him and pulling him away. "Say one more damn thing about my girl and I'll kick your ass Carroll. I'm not even joking with you." Troy yelled to him as Chad pretty much drug him to the free throw line. Troy took his two shots and made both of them putting East high up by twenty two. Chad passed the ball in and the team passed it back and forth trying to run up the last few seconds.

Troy had the ball and threw it from the three point line ad the last five seconds ran out, swishing though the net just as the buzzer went. The entire wildcats team ran out to the floor as they shook hands with the other team and coaches. Troy was talking with his team when the school came down to the floor, feeling a set of all to filmiar arms wrap around his waist and a kiss dropped to his shoulder he turned around and pulled Gabriella to him and kissed her for real.

"Congratlions Babe." she said smiling at him.

"Thanks baby." he said then noticed the team was heading to the locker room. "I'll be back in a few minutes and then we'll head out okay."

She nodded. "your parents wanted to talk to you before we did though."

"Okay." he said and left her arms to run to the locker room. Gabriella stood and talked with the gang and the parents untill the team came back out. Troy wrapped his arm around her as his parents walked up to him.

"Good game swettie." his mom said kissing his forehead.

"Thanks mom. So don't you all have to get going?" he asked trying to get out of there and to his house with Gabriella.

"ANd to think that you use to not be able to go to sleep unless your mom tucked you in." Jack laughed.

"Dad!" Troy moaned.

"Leave the poor boy alone Jack. You have the emergancy money right and the information to our hotel?" Luicale Bolton asked.

"Yes mom." Troy said starting to rock back and forth on his heels, something he did when he was getting annoyed or impatiant.

"Okay. Gabriella we talked to your mom. And the three of us agreed that you can go over there tonight but you have to be home by one thirty. She can't spend the night Troy." Jack said trying to keep some partenting rules intack even though they pretty much burnt everyone when the four went to Hawaii and Troy and Gabriella shared a room, but the door was kept open at all times. Just like it is when they are at home.

"Dad, come on!" Troy whined like a five year old being denied ice cream from the ice cream truck.

"Or we can say she can't come over at all." Jack challanged Troy to keep up the pouting.

"Fine. Whatever." Troy said caving. "Can we go now?" he asked.

"Have fun you two." Luicale said kissing her son's forehead again and giving him a hug.

"We'll be back Monday by time you get home. Have a good weekend son." Jack said giving him a small hug.

"I would be if Brie could stay the night." Troy mumbled under his breath causing Gabriella to pinch his side. "Ow." he said.

"Be nice. We're lucky we got to one thirty." she said as they walked away from his parents. "My mom may be okay with it, but she's still not okay with me spending the night, so it wasn't just your parents." she told him as they walked out into the cool night air.


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys here is a new chapter. Sorry it's taken so long. I'm going to try and get another chapter today. Hope you all like this one in the mean time.**

* * *

Chapter 14-

Two weeks and two games had passed since Gabriella's first game. The boys where undefeated so far which was good news for the seniors. The longer they could go with out being beat this season the better shot they had winning the city championship again this year. The away basket ball game that evening had been canceled by the other school. So Gabriella, Lizzy, and Kelsi had convinced Troy, Jason, and Zeke to take them to the mall so they could shop. The guys were promised a free lunch and a trip to Game Stop for their trouble. Troy pulled his phone from his pocket when he felt it vibrate. "Talk to me." he answered.

"Sup Bolton. It's Mike." the point guard from U of A greeted back.Troy nodded his head okay when Gabriella pointed Victoria's Secret letting him know that the girls since Jason and Zeke walked into Game Stop across the walkway.

"Hey man what's up?" he asked.

"Not much. Do you have plans tonight?" Mike asked.

"Not really Gabriella and I might watch a movie with her cousin and our friend Ryan but that's it." Troy said sitting down on a bench.

"Dan and I are gonna take Sam and Amy out, we wondering if you and Gabriella wanted to come." Mike told him.

Troy and Gabriella had met Sam, Mike's girlfriend and Amy, Dan's girlfriend at Lava Springs the past summer after everything was okay with them again. The three couples had gone out to dinner and a movie a few times."That's sounds cool." Troy said looking up and smiling at Gabriella though the mirror as she looked though some PINK hoddies with Kelsi.

"Good we're going to head to Outback down town at around 6. The girls wanna see _Definitely, Maybe _at 8 if you guys wanna come." Mike said.

"Sounds good to me. I'll ask Gabs and let you know." Troy said standing up and walking towards the store.

"Alright man talk to you later." Mike said.

"Yep bye man." Troy said and the two hung up. Troy put his phone in his pocket then walked behind Gabriella and placed his hands on her hips. Dropping a kiss on her neck he looked at the blue bra with white polka dots on it. "That's cute." he tells her.

"You are such a guy. Believe it or not I was actually trying something that I like, not you." she teased turning her head to the left to kiss him.

"If I wasn't a guy you wouldn't be satisfied every time you wanted it at your bucking call. And I would have seen it sooner or later." he said nuzzling her neck but keeping his eyes on the rack in front of him. He smirks when she puts it back to look at the other colors.

"I like you in yellow or pink better anyway, it makes your skin glow." he said against her neck before kissing his favorite spot on the dip of her shoulder.

"Hey Kels look, someone's trying to get lucky tonight." Lizzy said walking up behind them with Kelsi by her side both of them holding a bag or two and smiling at Troy.

"I don't have to try." Troy said smirking at her. "Ow! That hurt." he said turning his glare to Gabriella when she elbowed him.

"Good." she said with a giggle as Kelsi and Lizzy walked away laughing while leaving to find the other two boys. "So what's up?" she asked grabbing a pink, purple and yellow bra each with white and black polka dots on them.

"Mike and Dan want know if we want to go out to dinner and see _Definitely Maybe _with them, Sam, and Amy." Troy said as he took the hoodies and t-shits from her.

"Sounds fun. What time?"

"They're going to Outback down town at 6 then the movies at 8." Troy told her as she moved to the shirts. "That's cool." she says picking up a bright floral patter top with a low v neck that tied around neck. She also picked up a tight black corset top with thin straps.

"Hey El, Ryan just called and he wants to take me out to dinner around six-ish. Are we almost done?" Lizzy said as Gabriella took the short pink with white strips and pink hoddie from Troy.

"Yeah I'm just gonna pay for this and we can head out if everyone's ready." Gabriella said walking towards the registers.

"I'll run and get Cross and Zeke." Lizzy said walking out of the store again.

"So how do you think Tay and Chad are doing today?" Gabriella asked getting in line.

" I don't think they'll make it to the end of the school year, if that's what you mean. Tay wants some IVY league school on the East Coast. Chad's wanted U of A since 8th grade." Troy said as the moved a few places in line.

" I know. I just hope that they can have fun for a little while still. It's obvious that they care for each other. Hell he's meeting her aunt and uncle. Hopefully when Tay and I visit Havared, Yale, Princeston, and NYU after Christmas, she'll know for sure what's important to her and who." Gabriella said laying her stuff on the counter. After paying for everything the two met everyone on in the center of the mall.

"I'm gonna head home before I meet Shar later. I'll see you guys at the scimage tomorrow." Zeke said.

"Later man. We'll meet you in the gym at noon." Troy said as the girls gave Zeke a hug before he left.

"Mom and Dad want me to baby-sit tonight so they can have a date night or some shit like that." Kelsi said rolling her eyes. "You wanna help?" She asked turning to Jason.

"Sure. Later guys." Jason says and once again the three girls hug and then Gabriella and Lizzy hug him before they leave to the right parking lot.

"Ready ladies?" Troy asked holding his arms out to him. Lizzy and Gabriella smirk at each other before shoving their bags in his arms and take off to the food court.

"Hey!" he calls after them before moving from his spot.

"Thanks Babe. Love you." Gabriella calls out from over her left shoulder giggling before linking her right arm with Lizzy's left.

"Yeah thanks Troy Boy." Lizzy says laughing. "We'll buy you a smoothie if you're nice."

"Stupid freaking girls and shopping." he mumbles under his breath while he sulkily follows the two hyper girls.

After Gabriella bought herself a mocha moo latte, Lizzy a French vanilla and Troy a Mango smoothie from Dairy Queen the three headed out to Troy's truck. Lizzy claimed the back seat while Gabriella climbed in the front. Troy put the bags in back with Lizzy and put the key in, Gabriella slid across the seat and turned his chin to look at her after placing a soft kiss on his lips she pulled away and smiled at him. "Thanks for carrying our bags today babe." she said before giving him another kiss then cuddled against his side as he pulled out of the parking spot much happier then he was five minutes ago.

* * *

Troy dropped the girls off, after going in to eat some freshly baked brownies. Telling Gabriella that he would be back by five thirty he went home to take a shower seeing as it was going on three a clock. Knowing his luck Chad would call to complain about what a shit hole of a day he had. At four fifteen Gabriella and Lizzy were in their bathroom in their pink and white short sweat suits that they had bought that day.

"So do you think Ryan is finally gonna ask you to be his girlfriend?" Gabriella asked from the vanity where she was doing her make up whilst Lizziy was at the sink doing her hair.

"I dunno. I kinda hope he does." she said with a smile on her lips as she bunched up her wet hair to make it crimpy.

"So says the girl that just two weeks ago was saying she didn't know him well enough." Gabriella joked as she added a light blush to her t zone.

"Shut up a lot can change in two weeks."

"Honey you are talking to the girl that fell in love with a boy last new year's eve, never thought she would see him again only to find him two weeks later. She also knew him better then people who had known him his whole life in a months time. I know how fast things can change." Gabriella said as she finished her make up and stood up from the vanity.

"I guess. Don't you ever wonder if you and Troy feel for each other too fast? I mean I know you Ella. You're gonna end up giving up a lot to be with him. You haven't said anything but I know you plan on following him next year. You did just say that you pretty much knew him for a month before you were dating him. I mean at least I talked to Ryan a couple of times before hand." Lizzy said sitting down in the pink chair as Gabriella plugged in her hair straighter.

"Maybe. I mean yeah Troy and I only saw each other for two weeks and some odd hours before he asked me to be his girlfriend. But I wouldn't ever change anything that has happened to us. Everything we go though makes us stronger. I really do love him Liz." Gabriella said looking at her cousin though the mirror.

"Everything happens for a reason Liz." Gabriella said walking out of the bathroom. Walking into her closet she grabbed a pair of cabrillo beach shorts and point loma navy tank top she bough from Hoillster that morning Elizabeth came in and knocked on the door from of the closet.

"What do you think?" she asked looking down and the stone wash hipp hugger jeans and graphic tee from American eagle.

"Too chill." Gabriella said looking her then turning back to her shorts. "Here try these," she said handing Lizzy a pair of sycamore cove light blue jean shorts from Hoillster. "And..." she trailed off grabbing the flower top and the tight corset top from Victoria's secret. "A" she said holding up the flower top "Or B." she said holding up the black one in her left hand.

"B." Lizziy said grabbing the top.

"Thanks Ella."No problem cuz." she said and the two girls walked back to the bathroom so Elizabeth could do her make up and Gabriella could do her hair.

The girls had just finished and were sitting in their lounge texting Sharpay and Kelsi when the door bell hang. They both jumped up to get it. "I'll get it you two." Nichole yelled up to them.

"Mom come on!!" Gabriella said running down the steps with Lizzy right behind her.

"Seriously Aunt Cole!" she called out as they came to a halt in the foray just as Nichole answered the door to reveal Ryan and Troy.

"Evening guys." she greeted them.

"Hi Nichole." they greeted before turning to the girls.

"How the hell did you two pull off the whole matching thing with out even knowing what the other knowing?" Lizzy asked slightly blown away at the fact that Troy was dressed in pair hermosa low rise bootcut jeans and a hobson navy Hollister tee shirt.

"Troy knows I line him in navy." Gabriella answered before greeting him with a kiss. "You look handsome." she said as she pulled away.

"You look great." he said wrapping his arms around her.

"Thank you." she says before kissing his cheek again and then turning to Ryan.

"You look nice too Ryan." she said looking over his American Eagle jeans, with a white polo under a blue tee shirt and american eagle hoddie.

"Yeah you seriously do." Lizzy said hugging him before kissing his cheek.

"Thanks ladies. So you ready?" he asked turning to Lizzy.

"Yeah let's go." she said and then smiled at him as he helped her slip on her pink spring valley hoodie from Hoillster and held her hand as she slipped on her black ballet flats. She grinned at Gabriella as Troy helped her into her own navy spring valley hoddie and held her had as she slipped into her navy flats.

"I want them back by one guys." Nichole said leaning against the door frame.

"Got it Nichole." both of the guys said while the girls move to give her hug.

"Love you mom." Gabriella said kissing her cheek then moving back to Troy's arm.

"Love you Aunt Cole, see you later." Lizzy said kissing her cheek too.

"Love you girls too have fun." she said as the four teens left the house. "Oh Lane and Rachel if you could see our babies now." she said as she passed a picture of her brother, sister-in-law, Gabriella, Lizzy and herself at the girl's sweet sixteen.

**There it is, hope you all like it. Please remember reviews make my day that much better.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Sorry guys. I swear I had this edited and everything ready to post Saturday night, but I ended up watching a movie with my best guy friend. Then Sunday when I got home from church my power was out do to the big windstorm that came though my state and I just got power back last night. So this is the first time I've had to upload this chapter. So here is this chapter and once I finish edinting the next one your'll get it before I go to youth group tonight. **

**Oh I also have a poll going on in my profile so please go and vote in it so I have an idea of what you guys want.**

* * *

Chapter 15-

Troy and Gabriella walked into Outback at six o clock. "Bolton." a young African American man called out to him.

"Hey guys." Troy said as he and Gabriella walking over to him, another white male, two girl. One with long blonde hair and blue eyes, while the other had shoulder length brown hair and hazel eyes.

"Hey gorgeous." the blonde haired women greeted Gabriella in a hug.

"Hey Amy." Gabriella answered back with a smile.

"Hi Sam." she said moving to hug the other girl.

"Cute shorts." Sam said smiling at her.

"Sam." Dan, the sandy blond haired man with green eyes droned out as he hugged Gabriella himself before Mike hugged her as Troy hugged the two girls. "Leave the poor girl alone."

"It's fine Dan, not like Troy ever talks about clothes with me." Gabriella said as she jokingly glared at her boyfriend.

"Yeah right. That's why Jason, Zeke and I just followed you, Lizzy, and Kelsi around the mall for most of the day." he said rolling his eyes as she sat down on his lap while the six waited for their table.

"Hey you got a smoothie out of it." Gabriella laughed as he slipped his hand under the back of her shirt to trace her tattoo.

"Oh man Troy don't complain. Sooner or later you won't get smoothies anymore." Mike said with a chuckle as Dan nodded his head in agreement.

"Hey!" Sam and Amy said in union.

"Whatever, Gabriella come with us?" Amy asked as the two stood up and nodded towards the restroom."Sure." Gabriella said standing up and grabbing her bag. The three girls walked off to the back of the restaurant.

* * *

Gabriella went to the sink while the other two touched up their make up. "So how are things going with your cousin?" Sam asked.

"Good. I'm really glad she's here. I mean I'm not happy about what happened to cause her to be here but I'm happy she's here." Gabriella said looking in the mirror.

"Yeah I know what you mean. It's really sad what happened to your Aunt and Uncle, but at least Elizabeth had you and your mom." Amy said after touching up her lip gloss.

"So what was up with Troy's hand. I mean we all know the boy hasd ideal hands but I dunno something was up. He's normally all over you but he seemed pretty content with your back." Sam said looking at Gabriella.

Gabriella sighed before turning her back to the girls and lifted her shirt high enough for them to see her tattoo. "He likes to trace it." Gabriella said pulling her shirt down.

"Awww. That's so cute." Amy gushes. "If I wasn't totally scared of needles and pain, I would so get one done too." she said before turning back to put her stuff away.

* * *

A few minutes later the girls walk out to find the guys had gotten a table they each take a seat next to their boyfriends. "It sounds fun you guys but I've got a game with our friends tomorrow." Troy says as Gabriella sits next to him.

"That's cool we were just gonna play at the park with three other guys." Mike says.

Troy looked at Gabriella and she could see the wheels turning in his head. She knew whatever was about to happen was going be a caring jester from her boyfriend. "You guys are more then welcome to come and play with us. I mean it's just me, three of my friends Chad, Jason, and Zeke that play with me on the team at school and our friend Ryan." Troy said after he turned back to the guys.

Dan and Mike looked at each other. Gabriella had told Sam and Amy a little bit of what happened the past summer and how Troy still felt bad sometimes. "That sounds cool, we'll play five on five." Dan said nodding at the boy across the table from him.

"Awesome." Troy said as the waiter came up and took their drink and appetizers orders. After the six ate dinner and talked with each other they made their way to the cars they had came in and made their way to the movie.

* * *

The girls awwed and sighed though most of the movie and couldn't keep the smile off of their face. "It was so cute when he told his daughter that she was his happily ever after." Gabriella gushed as they walked though the lobby.

Troy rolled his eyes knowing that he would being seeing this movie at least one more time in the theaters when she told the girls about it and they drug all the guys to it. Then when it came out on dvd she would buy it and he would have to sit though it a few hundred times. All the annoying thoughts of the movie vanished from his mind as he felt Gabriella wrap both of her arms around his right arm and pulled it closer to her front. And smiled when he heard her giggle with the girls. "Oh sorry sir..." he heard her trail off as she bumped into someone. "Dad?" her voice asked laced heavy with shock.

"Gabriella." a voice caused him to look up only for his eyes to hand on a man that looked just like his girlfriend. Everything from his hair to the structure of his face, to his deep brown eyes.

"Babe?" Troy asked looking between the two.

"What are you doing here? You're suppose to be in California." she said tighten her grip on Troy.

"Did you not get my letter?" he asked.

"I didn't read it." Gabriella said shortly. "I haven't really hadn't ever counted on you for much. Didn't want to set myself up for disappointment. I tend to have a lot of that with you." Gabriella said with hurt, anger, shock and many other negativity feelings laced in her voice.

The older man who Troy guessed was around is dad's age but looked like he had seen so much in his life that it was finally taking it's toll on him. The mans eyes looked to Sam and Mike stood to the right of his daughter then Dan and Amy who stood on left of Troy. His eyes locked with Troy's before his eyes landed on Gabriella's face. "You're out with your friends tonight Gabriella and there's a lot we need to talk about. I'll call you tomorrow." he said looking at him.

"I won't be home. I already have plans." she says shortly.

"Then I will the next day. I'm not going anywhere mija." he said looking at her. "Have a good night." he said looking at the other five then walking away.

"Gabriella are you okay?" Amy asked as the four older one looked with each other then the young girl with concern.

"Baby talk to me. What's going on?" Troy asked taking her in his arms.

"I dunno. Guys I'm really sorry." she said looking at the five at them.

"No it's cool. Should we head out?" Dan asked. Gabriella just nodded.

The three couples walked out of the lobby and to their cars saying goodnight and that they would see each other tomorrow, only after the girls made promise that she would call if she needed too.

* * *

Pulling up to the Montez house Troy lead Gabriella into the house. Stopping long enough in the den to tell Nichole that they were back and would be in Gabriella's room if she needed them. Troy lead Gabriella up the stairs and into her room, he sat on her bed as she dug though her draws to look from the note she had got almost a month ago. Finding it she sat down on her computer chair and opened it.

_My Dearest Gabriella,_

_Don't throw this away after you see the greeting. I know I haven't been there for you at all little one. For that I am truly sorry. I know I don't deserve to even ask you to read this letter, but I am. I've had a lot of time to think about my life. Leaving you the way I did when you were so young was probably the biggest mistake of my life. I want you to know that not one day passed that I didn't think about you and what you were doing or where you were. As you may or may not know my father was a powerful man. He had a sense about him that he controlled everything around him. Including myself. When I found out your mother was pregnant with you, I should have manned up and stood by her. I should not have let my father scare me away. I must admit that I was scared. I was scared that I would fail you and your mother. I know that in the process of leaving you I did just that. I don't want you to blame anyone but myself for my choice sweet daughter of mine. Your grandfather did have a kind heart to make sure that you are finically stable. I wish you could have met him little one. Sadly he passed a few years ago.Which leads me to one of the reasons I sent you a letter this month. When your grandfather passed he left his firm and money to me. However I must inform you that my turn is slowly coming to an end. My dearest sweet Gabriella I wish I had enough courage to contact you before now, my decision in the matter has truly haunted me your entire life. I'm sick sweet child. I was diagnosed with pancreatic cancer just three months ago. I'm so very sorry to tell you. I know that you are just seventeen and have not seen me since you were six weeks old. I chose to sell the firm to the highest bidder. Everything I own will be left to you. I know I can never make up for the hurt and pain I have caused you, I'm not asking to do that. I am asking though that I can leave this earth knowing my little girl will be taken care of for the rest of her days. I send you this letter to tell you that I have loved you your entire life. I also know that I am eighteen years too late, but I am asking to see you. If you wish to see me in LA your mother has my contact information. If I don't hear from you soon, I will be in Albuquerque_ _in three weeks, hopefully you will find it in your heart to see me._

_I love you sweet child of mine,_

_Andrew Davis._

Gabriella felt her stomach turn before running to the bathroom and empting her stomach into the toilet. "Baby?" Troy asked with panic in his voice as he held her hair and rubbed her back. "Ella, talk to me baby what's going on?" He asked as she flushed the handle.

Without answering she stood brushed her teeth, washed her face and hands before leaving the bathroom. Grabbing Troy's warm up jacket from her lounge chair and stepped out onto her balcony. Pulling the jacket on over her shoulders she tightened it around her as Troy wrapped his arms around her and kissed the back of her head trying to offer her some comfort. "The man I have hated for forever showed up into my life tonight. I come home and read the letter that I was too hard headed to read almost a month ago..." she trailed off leaning into him and looking up at the clear night sky. The only light coming from the stars. "Only to find out he's dying." she said closing her eyes.

Troy felt his heart drop at the guilt and sorrow in his girlfriend's voice. "Ella. Baby I'm so sorry." he said pulling her even tighter to him as if trying to protect her from the pain.

"What do I do Troy? Do I forgive him and actually talk to him after everything? Do I ignore him and act like he's nothing to me, like I've done for forever. Tell me what to do Troy." she said turning in his arms. Begging him with her eyes to tell her the right thing to do.

"You know what you have to do Baby girl." he said looking in her deep brown eyes.

Taking a deep breath she nodded. "Will you be with there with me?" she asked staring into his blue orbs.

Kissing her lips softly then her forehead "when the time comes, but you need to do this by yourself the first time." he mumbled against her skin. His head screaming at him for telling her to do this for the first time by herself. But knowing in his heart that if she didn't meet the man by herself for the first time she would regret it later. "I'll be right here when you're done okay. But you know you have to go by yourself the very first time. After that if you still want to see him and you still want me to go then I will." he said laying his head on top of hers.

Snuggling into his chest Gabriella inhaled his sent while wrapping her arms around his waist. "Okay." she said kissing his tee shirt clad chest.

* * *

**So there it is. Please R and R.**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16-

The next morning Gabriella sat with Sharpy, Kelsi, Taylor, Sam, Amy, Lizzy, and Tiffany. Her head rested in Lizzy lap as Lizzy ran her fingers through Gabriella's hair softly. Elizabeth had gotten home last night after Troy and Gabriella as she passed the living room she saw Nichole talking quietly with Troy and a piece of paper between them. After finding out that Gabriella was asleep in her bed they told her what had happened that night and Nichole aloud her to read the letter. Gabriella had been quiet since the three teenagers woke up, only talking when someone spoke to her and she kept her answers short. Their friends could tell she had something going on in her head and didn't push it as they met up at East high's gym. Taking her eyes away from her sad cousin, Lizzy glance down to the floor. She had to admit that she was impressed her boyfriend and the East high seniors were holding their own against the six college boys. Brain and Tiffany had ran into the gang as they were at the gas station down the road from the school and Troy had invited them to follow. Come to find out another player from the U of A team had tagged along too. Feeling her cousin twist on the bench to try and get a little more comfortable, Lizzy gave her a sad smile before leaning down to kiss her forehead. "I should call him." she heard Gabriella's soft voice.

"Yeah you should, but only when you're ready." Lizzy said looking at her. It was times like this that the month of age difference seemed like it was so much more. Lizzy wish she could do something to comfort her cousin. She though back to just over a month ago she lost her parents. She hadn't seen it coming. They were ripped from her life without so much as a warning, but she had spent the past almost eighteen years making memories with them, ones that would stay with her for the rest of her life. Now here was her cousin that had made it perfectly clear that she felt guilty for not knowing her dad. A man she had met under twenty four hours ago. Gabriella was faced with the situation where she had to make up for eighteen years in a very small amount of time. Lizzy felt so torn, this was not a win win situation at all for either of them. Lizzy had eighteen years with her parents that in some ways was great because it meant more memories. Then there was Gabriella who had went her whole life without knowing her father and that would always be with her. Looking down at her cousin she noticed she was a little pale. "You okay?" she asked.

"No. I don't feel so good." She said getting up. "I'll be right back." she said running across the sidelines and into the locker room hallway.

* * *

Gabriella was in the girls locker room as she emptied her stomach. Leaning against the wall she ran her hands down her face she took a deep breath. Heaving herself off of the floor then walked over to the sink to wash her mouth out then run cool water over her face. "Hey are you okay?" Sharpay asked jumping up on the sink counter."I'm fine. I just have a lot on my mind right now." the brunette said drying her face."You and Troy been safe every time haven't you?" the blonde asked as she twirled a piece of her hair around her finger.

"Yes Mom. I'm not pregnant if that's what you're thinking." Gabriella said reaching in her purse for her lip gloss. "I'm not the type of girl that happens too. Plus I'm on the pill."

"It doesn't happen to a certain type of girl Gabs and you've only been on the pill since New York and I know for a fact that you two had sex at least once before you left." Sharpay said looking at her friend.

"Shar I'm fine. It's just my nerves, no worries." Gabriella said fluffing her hair then zipping up her bag.

"Okay but you know we're here for you no matter what." Sharpay said as she hopped off the counter.

"I know. Come on I wanna go watch the boys." Gabriella said and he two left the locker room.

* * *

The teen teenagers plus the other five players from U of A, Sam, and Amy sat in the back room of Nicky's just talking when Gabriella's cell phone went off. Looking at the caller id she saw that it was the number Andrew had given her as his cell phone number. She had called and left him a message on the drive to Nicky's asking him to call her. "I'll be right back." she said standing from her chair between Troy and Sharpay. "Hello." She answered as she walked though the swinging door.

"Gabriella?" the voice asked.

"This is she." Gabriella said walking out the front door of the dinner she sat down and crossed her legs.

"This is your dad... I mean Andrew." the voice said a Gabriella started at her jet setter jeans. "I know. Um I called you this afternoon because I want to see you. If that's okay I mean." she said willing the tears not to come as she talked to the man that had turned her world upside down in the last fifteen hours.

"That's wonderful. How about dinner?" He asked. "I know you said last night that you had plans today but I can meet you when ever you want." he said with hope in his voice.

"Um I can do tonight." Gabriella said as she read her yellow shirt upside down. "Clumsy cuz I'm fallin in love" was written across her chest and stomach with clumsy, fallin in where all written in a light white bubble block letters while I'm fallin in love where written in a bold blue. She knew what the shirt said cause Kelsi had busted out laughing when they found it at Wet Seal, saying that it was so Gabriella when she was around Troy. It wasn't that she wasn't paying attention to Andrew, she was just trying to keep the tears that were ready to fall at bay.

"That's amazing. Do you like Olive Garden?" he asked.

"Yeah, there's one by the movie theater that we were at last night." She told him.

"Okay how does six thirty sound? I can pick you up if you need me too." he told her and she could hear the smile in his voice.

"Six thirty is fine, but how about I just meet you there." she said as a small formed on her lips. She was gonna meet her dad in less then three hours.

"That's great I'll see you then Gabriella."

"Okay. Bye Andrew." she said not ready to call him Dad yet.

"Bye Gabriella." he said and the two hung up. She walked back into the diner and back to her chair.

As soon as she sat down Troy wrapped his arm around her."I'm having dinner with my father tonight at six thirty." she told him.

"I'm proud of you for doing this baby." he said kissing her head.

"If you want you can call me when you're done and I'll come over."

"I was kinda hoping you would drop me off and pick me up." she said looking into his eyes.

"Okay." he said before Chad brought them into a convection about what was better for spring brake, Cancun or Hawaii.

* * *

Two hours later Troy laid on Gabriella's bed watching ESPEN as she took a shower and got ready in the bathroom. The rest of the gang was in the girl's lounge watching their own movie. Troy had opted and had went with Gabriella. Her nerves had been haywire since the phone call with her dad. She had calmed down enough to go home and tell her mom what was going on. She had been in the bathroom for an hour with Chris Brown's music keeping her company. He couldn't help but smile as the song switched to "With You" and he hared her sing along, every now and then sticking her head out of the door to smile and wink at him. Giving up on contracting on the game in front of him he shut the tv off and walked into the bathroom as she danced back and forth trying to find her jewelry. He leaned against the door way and laughed as she spun in a circle. Catching her attention she danced over to him.

"No one else would do,'cause with every kiss and every hug,You make me fall in love,And now I know I can't be the only one,I bet there heart's all over the world tonight,With the love of their life who feel..Wat I feel when I'm with you" she sang as she wrapped her arms around his neck and looked into his eyes. Troy grinned down at her while he wrapped his own arms around her waist. Smiling up at him, she leaned in and kissed his lips. Deciding to take a few minutes of the time she had to get ready she snuggled into his chest after they pulled away from the kiss. "I love you." she whispered into his chest as the music flowed around them.

"I love you too." he said pulling her even closer if it was at all humanly possible. Standing in his arms made her forget about everything going on around her. That was just the affect her had on her. As the song ended and "Kiss Kiss" started Troy pulled away to glance at the clock. "You should get ready. We gotta leave soon." he told her as he ran a hair though her hair that was once again straight.

"I'll be done soon." she said walking back over to the vanity she put on her brown, pink, and white bracelets. A silver chain that had a star on it, adding the ring from her grandparents and her promise ring from Troy. After running a brush though her hair one last time she pushed him out of the bathroom so she could change.

"It's not like I haven't seen it before." he joked.

"And if you don't quit and let me change you won't again for a long time." she said half serious half joking.

"Ruin my fun."

"Yeah yeah, go." she said and shut the door. A few minutes later Troy heard the door open and felt his jaw drop. He knew his girl was beautiful and she never seized to amaze him. Even when she was in a t-shirt and a pair of basketball shorts, he thought she was the prettiest girl in the world, but right now she looked stunning. He thought she looked just as pretty right then that she did on their prom night.

"Do I look okay?" she asked turning her hands over the pink, brown, gray and white mini shirt before pulling at the white and brown camies a little bit.

"You look amazing." he said walking over to her."God I'm so nervous. What if he doesn't like me?" she panicked.

"Hey. Hey calm down." he said pulling her into his arms. "He's gonna love you. I promise."

"Promise is a really big Troy." she whispered.

"I know." he said running a hand though her hair.

"You ready?"She let out a deep breath then pulled away from his chest but stayed in his arms.

"I'm ready." The two left her room and walked down to the lounge. She had to laugh and smile when she walked in and heard whistles from the gang.

"Looking hot Gabs!" Jason said from his spot next to Kelsi. She had told them all what happened before she got ready.

"Seriously. You better keep her on a tight leash Troy." Chad said standing up to hug her.

"I will kick your ass." Troy and Taylor said at the same time causing everyone to laugh.

Ryan grabbed Troy's warm up jacket that was next to him and walk over to her. "Good luck Gabby. We'll be here when you get back okay." he said giving her the jacket and a hug.

"Thanks Ry." she said returning the hug then slipping the jacket on and her shoes. "Anyway I have to be there in like fifteen minutes, so I'll see you guys when I get back." she told her friends.

They all said bye and shared a sad look as she and Troy left the room. "It's not fair that this happened to her. Especially right now." Kelsi said. Everyone nodded, they stayed silent until they heard Troy's truck pull out of the drive way only then did they turn back to the movie.

* * *

**Yes! I actually got two chapters up in one day. Sorry I'm easily amused. My co-workes love it. Anyway here is the second chapter. I hope you guys like it and don't forget about my poll, and to Read and Review.**


	17. Chapter 17

* * *

Chapter 17-

Troy pulled up in front of Olive Garden and put the truck in park. He caught Gabriella looking at the door before turning to him. "You'll be fine." he assured her when he could tell what she was about to say.

She leaned across the truck and met him in a sweet kiss. "I'll call you when I'm done."

"Okay. Good luck baby girl. I love you." he said as she got out of the truck.

"I love you too." she said before waving as he drove off. Turning on her heels she walked into the restaurant. Scanning the tables around her, she didn't see him so she walked to the greeter stand.

"Can I help you?" the woman asked.

"Um yeah I'm looking for Andrew Davis." Gabriella said with a small smile.

"Oh yes he's waiting. Right this way." the women said smiling at her.

Following the women to the back of the restaurant Gabriella felt herself running a hand though her hair and tugging on her outfit. "Here we are." the lady said as they stopped at a table in a quiet room.

Andrew stood up and looked at the girl he had walked away from all those years ago. She truly was a beautiful as he always thought his daughter would be. He had her school picture from every year that Nichole sent in return for the money that he had sent. "Gabriella." he said walking over to her and helping her with her jacket before pulling the chair out for her.

"Thank you." she said setting down.

He smiled at the waitress before she placed Gabriella's menu down and walking away."You are so beautiful." he said sitting down across the table from her.

Gabriella blushed before smiling at him. "Thank you." she said playing with her napkin.

"So tell me about yourself. I wanna know everything." Andrew told her.

"Well Mom and I have moved around all the time, you knew that though. Um I'm one of the few teenagers in this world that is good at school, but I don't necessarily like it. I mean I do, but the way I look at it. I go to the same place five days a week hang out with my friends for eight hours a day with a few classes in between. I happen to be good at the classes but I'd still take a basketball game over a spelling bee. However my friend Taylor did talk me into co captaining the decathlon team with her since we won last year." She told him.

"Yeah I read that on the internet. You and Troy Bolton," he said as his eyes looked at the white jacket on the coat rack a few feet from their table. "seemed to be pretty amazing team last January. He lead the basketball team to city champs, while you did the same with the decathlon team. And you both managed to lead the leads in the musical." he said catching the fact that her smile grew when he said Troy's name.

"Yeah it was a fun day. Troy's pretty amazing."

"Tell me about him and your friends."

"Well I met him last year at a ski lodge in Vermont that mom took us to for New Years. We were actually forced to sing together at the teen party and talked for a bit afterwards, exchanged numbers, and saying we would call. He disappeared the next day and I thought I would never see him again. But then mom's company transferred her here. I started East High and ran into him on my first day in homeroom. I then met Taylor, some of Troy's friends, his best friend Chad, and his two good friends Jason and Zeke. They weren't to happy that their playmaker was trying new things, i.e.: the musical. Then they found out how much Troy really did enjoy signing so they encouraged us. We met our friend Kelsi though the musical, she composed it. And believe it or not two of my best friends couldn't stand me last year. Ryan and Sharpay Evans were the musical stars of the school until the winter musical. Then this summer we all got jobs at their parents country club and things got a little messy with Troy and Sharpay, so I became close to Ryan as did the rest of the Wildcats. Troy came back to his senses and Zeke started to date Sharpay, so we're all good know. Oh and of course Elizabeth is living with us now."

"Elizabeth. Your uncle Lane and Aunt Rachel's daughter?" Andrew asked and their waiter came to their table.

After ordering their drinks and the soup, salad, and breadsticks dinner Gabriella turned back to him. "Yeah. Uncle Lane and Aunt Rae died last month. Um a drunk driver hit them one day."

"Oh sweetie I'm so sorry. How is she?" he asked.

"She's doing okay. I mean she has her days which is understandable, but she's trying." she told him.

"That's good."

"Yeah, plus Ryan helps a lot."

"Ryan? From last summer Ryan?" He asked.

"Yeah he asked her out last night. My group of friends are crazy. Kelsi and Jason have been dating since last year, so have Taylor and Chad. Zeke and Sharpay started this summer, now there's Ryan and Lizzy." Gabriella said.

"And you and Troy." he said grinning as her daughters face blushed.

"And me and Troy." she grinned.

* * *

After a dinner between the two and desert as the started to catch up on seventeen years, the father and daughter made their way outside where Troy was leaning against the building waiting for her, since she called him and told him that they were almost finished twenty minutes before. Andrew held the door opened for her as she giggled at something he just told her. Out of the coroner of his eye he saw Troy smile as his daughter laughed. Gabriella saw Troy and grabbed her father's arm to lead him over to the young man from the night before. "Troy this is my father Andrew Davis. Andrew this is my boyfriend Troy Bolton." she said looking between the two.

Andrew held his hand out to the young man. "Nice to meet you Troy."

"You too." Troy said with a polite smile."Well I should let you two head on home." Andrew said releasing Troy's hand before turning to Gabriella. "I had a great time tonight Gabriella." he said tucking a piece of her hair behind her ears.

"I did too. Thank you for forgiving me." she smiled at him.

Andrew pulled his daughter into his arms. "Thank you for letting me into your life." he whispered.

"I'll see you soon?" she asked when they pulled away from the hug.

"Of course. I want to meet all of your amazing friends." He said kissing her forehead.

Gabriella's smile grew. "Great, I'll talk to them and I'll call you."

"Okay." he said before turning back to Troy. "You'll get her home safe right?" he asked.

"Of course." Try said as Gabriella moved closer to him.

"Good. Sweet dreams sweet child of mine." Andrew said kissing her forehead again.

"Good night Dad." Gabriella said before the three parted ways.

"So it went good I'm guessing." Troy said wrapping an arm over her shoulders and pulling her to his side.

"It went amazing." she said smiling up at him as they walked to his truck.

* * *

Wow, three chapters in two days. I don't think I ever posted this fast before. I'm rewriting the next two so it may be a few days before I post again. I promise I will post next Thursday. Consider it my birthday gift to all of you, yeah it's my b-day so I want to share the gifts. Untill the next chapter, remember to Reand and Review.


	18. Chapter 18

**I know I'm a week late. Sorry. Stupid school and my job, I'm just gonna leave it at that. And the fact that I turned 21 last week. Gonna leave it there again. However here is the new chapter 18. I know the end is really lame but I'm to tired to think of anything else and this chapter has taken me a week to completly rewrite.**

* * *

Chapter 18-

* * *

"Babe you gotta come." Troy said into his phone as he and his dad walked around their house while Chad sat grumbling away on the couch and tossing a pillow in the air. The Wildcats regular basketball season finished two weeks ago, the boys went undefeated the entire season and were once again in the city championship game after the holidays.

"Troy, my dad is with me tonight. He's met Chad's dad, Kels's parents at that fundraiser a few weeks ago, I live four houses down from Jase, so of course he met his rents. He's met everyone's but yours. Do you really think that a party for the debate and basketball team is the place for my Dad to meet the boyfriend's parents?" Gabriella asked as she paced the length of her balcony.

"You're a manger Brie. Please don't make me suffer though this alone. Chad's being a bitch." Troy said into the phone only to have a plastic cup followed by a pillow hit him in the head from across the room.

"Kiss my ass Bolton. Just cause you and the wife never fight doesn't mean the rest of us live with the fucking butterflies and sunny skies all the damn day." Chad yelled from across the room.

"Jeez he sounds about as happy as Tay did when she called me a few hours ago." Gabriella said leaning onto the railing.

"Both of you better watch the mouth when Lucy gets back with the food." she could hear Jack warn them over the phone.

"Yeah well he's all weekend, oh the joy." Troy said and ducked in time to avoid the TV remote that was wailed towards his head. "Seriously just tell you dad that it's time to meet the in-laws." Troy said.

"What?! Boy you better be joking. You and Gabs did not run off and do something stupid, did you?" Jack asked, his voice growing louder with each word.

"Geez, dad. Calm down, breath in, out, in, out." Troy said though his laughter. "There you go big guy." he continued only to see Chad rolling on the floor. "And no, we haven't. We're not that dumb."

"Excuse me?" Gabriella asked with a giggle.

"You know what I mean." He said into the phone. "I'm trying to talk Brie into talking her dad into coming, old man." Troy said patting his dad on the back before leaving the room. "Please Babe, I really want you here." Troy said once he was in his room.

"I'll try." Gabriella promised walking back into her room to find Lizzy sitting on her bed. "Listen Lizzy's wanting to talk, so I'll call you later okay?" Gabriella said meeting her cousins eyes.

"Sure, talk to you later. Love you." Troy answered back.

"Love you too." Gabriella said and hung up.

* * *

"What's up?" SHe asked sitting down next to Elizabeth.

"Have you started you college apps yet?" the older girl asked.

"Some of them, why?"

"I don't know what to do. I mean I love it here, but I don't want to stay here for school." Lizzy asked picking up Gabriella's "G" throw pillow from the bed.

"What about going back to New York? I mean it is your home." the younger teen said leaning back against the shelf.

"I can't with everything with my mom and Dad. It would feel to weird going back so soon. When I got that A in advance Algebra, I actually took my cell out to call my mom. I dialed every number but the last one. I forget that they aren't here sometimes." Elizabeth said pulling at a lose thread. "Going back home when I still have to tell myself every morning that they aren't here…, I couldn't do it." she finished then looked down at the brown bedding.

"Liz." Gabriella said with sorrow in her voice as she wrapped her arms around her cousin. "I wish I could say I knew what you were going though, but I don't." she sighed then kissed her cousin's curly hair. The two cousins sat wrapped in each other's arms while Leona Lewis drifted from Gabriella's ihome.

"_It's gonna hurt when it heals too. I'm gonna smile cause I deserver to." _the two sang together. "Liz I can't tell you what to do about school. I'm still trying to narrowing down my choices." Gabriella said when the song finished.

"I thought you were set on following Troy?"

"We've applied to IUPUI, Duke, UCLA, USC, and Barkley. But we're applying to different places too. Stanford is high on my list. Taylor and I are going to visit Harvard and Yale next month, so yeah I would love to go to school with Troy, we're both applying to other schools." Gabriella said running a hand though her hair.

"But you plan on following him to at least the same state." Lizzy stated the fact that all of the friends and parents knew.

"Yeah, I want to at least be in the same state as him." Gabriella said with a small smile. "Why are you thinking about going away with Ryan?" she asked.

"We've talked about applying to some Midwest schools and U of Toronto. But we haven't set anything in stone." Elizabeth told her cousin.

" I think he's really good for you Liz. I really hope that you guys can make it last. I don't think I've seen him or you as happy as you guys are in a long long time."

"I can't remember the last time I've smiled so much." Lizzy said blushing.

"So don't freak out so much about the future. Whatever is suppose to happen will happen. All we can do is live in the here and now." Gabriella said. The two teens smiled and leaned in for a hug. They broke away a minute later when there was a knock on the bedroom door. Come in." Gabriella called out.

"Hey sweetie. Lizzy." Andrew said opening the door.

"Hi Dad." Gabriella said as he walked into the room.

"Hey Andrew." Lizzy greeted in return.

"So do you guys want to go out to dinner tonight?" He asked sitting down next to them.

"Actually Ryan and I are going to Troy's for the party." Lizzy said not seeing Gabriella's panicked head shake.

"Troy's have a party tonight Ella?" he asked turning to his daughter.

"His parents are having a small get together for the basketball and decathlon teams, since we're both in the city champions again." Gabriella told him. "It's cool though, he knows I have plans with you." she said smiling at him and praying that her face was able to keep him from the truth. She really did want to go, she loved being around her friends and Troy's parents. Ever since their trip to Hawaii the past August, Jack and Lucy have been nothing but supportive of her relationship with Troy and often treated her as their own child.

"I would like to meet Troy's parents. Are parents invited to attend tonight?" He asked after reading his daughter's eyes. She could lie to someone that didn't know her eyes, but her eyes always gave her away to the ones that knew her best.

"Yeah mom was going to go. You're more then welcome to go." Gabriella answered smiling.

"That's good. What time should we leave?" he asked.

"We'll let you and Aunt Cole know when we're ready." Lizzy said as she got up.

"Alright. We'll see you in a bit." Andrew said before kissing Gabriella's forehead and leaving the room.

* * *

6:30 rolled around and Gabriella found herself sitting on the rail of Troy's front porch. She and her family had arrived at Troy's a half an hour ago, the two teens left Nichole and Andrew's side the second they spotted their boyfriends and friends. Lucy had found Nichole within ten minutes, with Jack right behind her, the two were introduced to Andrew and the four adults settled quickly into a conviction about their children and life in general.

Gabriella shrived as the cool night air started as the sun et behind the house. "Cold?" Troy asked.

"A little." Gabriella answered pulling her light old navy hoddie around her.

"I'll be right back." he said handing her his cup of Dr. Pepper and disappeared into the house.

"Where's he going?" Jason asked.

"Most likely to get me a jacket. I'm cold." she told the gang. "Where's Chad?" she asked looking around.

"Nicky called a few minutes ago. He went to meet her out on the street so she won't have to walk up alone." Sharpay told her and lifting a piece of cheese pizza from the box the teens had took outside with them.

"Taylor's going to love that." Ryan said.

"Taylor should have been here tonight. " Sharpay snapped right back. "Seriously she's only co-caption of the decathlon team and Chad's girlfriend." the blonde said with anger seeping into her voice.

"Here babe." Troy said wrapping his letter's men jacket around Gabriella's shoulder followed by his arm to pull her tighter to his side.

"Thank you." she said then kissed his cheek.

A few minutes later Chad returned with Nicky on his side. The friends and Nicky spent the rest of the night laughing and talking about their plans for the upcoming holidays.

* * *

**There it is please R and R.**


	19. Chapter 19

**SPOILERS FOR BREAKING DAWN!!!! I do mention some of the key plot lines in Breaking Dawn in this chapter. So if you already read the book or just don't care/read any of the books at all then you are good. If you haven't read breaking dawn but want too then you may want to skip the first half of this chapter. **Sorry this is way late. I just finished it. Things are crazy right down. School is winding down finally. But I'm not getting much of a break, I get like 3 days next week and then a two week break in december, but that's it till this coming summer, ugh! Also I do work at a retail store but we are in the process of closing so they are giving out overtime like no tomorrow. This is seriously my only day off this week. I normally get 20 some odd hours a week. I'm getting 45 this week alone. So if I'm not at work, at school, or studing then I'm sleeping. Plus Twilight is coming out thursday at midnight!! Yes I will be at the midnight showing, don't ask me why when I have to be at work the next day. But I am so excited!! And yes the debate in this chapter has happened in my life many many times with friends and cousins. New poll in my profile, feel free to take it if you want.

Okay so I literally just found out that I know absolutely nothing about basketball seasons. Okay I admit that I know nothing about any sports, like at all. Ask me anything about the first seven seasons of degrassi, or any season of instant star, or the HSMs and I can tell you whatever you want to know. Ask me anything about sports and I'm clueless. Wait I do know that a touchdown is worth six points and the field goal kick is worth one point, so the team can get seven points. The only reason I even know that is because my brother is on his high school's football team. So that being said, when I was typing this I had in my mind that this part of the story was taking part around the holidays. Since this is a fan fiction, I'm gonna make it so that the last chapter took place weekend the last Sunday of October. And this one takes place in November. Anyway, I kinda like this one so I hope you guys do too. Remember to read and Review, they make my day. 

* * *

Chapter 19-

Gabriella and Elizabeth walked into the kitchen the week before Thanksgiving in the middle of a heated debate. "Whatever Liz, he's a loser and the whole time he just caused her trouble." Gabriella defended her side of the argument. She opened the fridge and pulled out six Mountain Dews

"He is not a loser and he didn't cause her trouble. Plus if you think about it, she kept him around. Something in her wanted him around the whole time." Lizzy shot back as she opened the cabinets to find the ruffles chips.

Nicky sat at the kitchen stools next to Ryan. "Are they always like this?" she whispered to him.

"Over this book series, yeah they are." He laughed and rolled his eyes. He had heard the same argument a hundred times before, and yet it seems like they always come up with new reasons to throw out. "It's pretty funny to watch. Oh and whatever you do, do not mention…" Ryan said but was cut off when Chad and Troy walked though the kitchen door.

"You're still pissed that it ended with a happily-ever-after instead of a huge fight." Gabriella said as she pulled the ice cream and Sunday supplies out of the fridge.

"Are they talking about Breaking Dawn again?" Chad asked as he stood behind Nicky and rested his hands on her shoulders.

"Brie, they had all those kick ass vampires and the werewolves/shape shifters, they could have totally killed the Volturi and taken over the vampire world."

"The books were about Bella, so it would only make sense that the thing she wanted all long was hers for the taking. All she's ever wanted was a happily-ever-after with Edward, his family and Charlie. And if her friendship with Jacob was able to win out, then her friendship with him. She didn't want to fight the Volturi, unless they were going to hurt what meant the world to her. Renesmee was just an added bonus." Gabriella said as she set the bowls on the island.

"Yeah Chad they've been at it for like an hour. Apparently they reread all of the books and know the soundtrack by heart." Ryan said. "I was just telling Nicky not to mention M.S or else we will be here forever." Ryan said looking between his best friend and his girlfriend.

"Part of the happily ever after includes Jacob finally being happy and the two of them fingering out why they couldn't stay away from each other too long. Yeah it was a little weird but Jacob needed to be happy too and Nessie did that." Lizzy defended as she put the spoons down next to the bowls. "They still could have taken over and still had their happily ever after." Lizzy smirked. "Face it Ella, Breaking Dawn was good, but Stephenie could have ended it better." the older teen finished.

"Whatever, I liked it. I still can't wait for the movie." Gabriella said with a smile, before the two turn to the other four. "Hi baby." she said walking over to Troy.

"Hi beautiful." Troy said wrapping his arms around her waist before leaning down to kiss her.

"I've missed you. Doesn't you dad know it's crunch time. Thanksgiving is next week. We have finals three weeks after that." She said after they pulled away. "I want to see you outside of school or studing."

"Uh, we have Twilight in two days, five hours and fifteen minutes. Yeah, you and Ryan are going. We already have the tickets. Shar is making Zeke go, Kels is bringing Jason, and Chad you are tagging along." Liz said as she put the ice cream into the bowls. "This is the one thing us girls are looking forward to before the holiday shopping and finals."

"Why in the hell would I want to go see a movie about a bunch of dumb ass vampires. I couldn't even make it though the first book without falling asleep." Chad said. He looked to his right and left when Troy and Ryan started to laugh. Then turned to look at the two Montez girls. "Oh shit…." he trailed off when he saw the looks on their faces.

"Dude I would run for your life right about now." Troy said laughing as Gabriella slipped out of his arms and Lizzy walked around the island.

"You're dead Danforth!" the two girls said before they chased him into the living room.

"Whao girls I value my life, just explain to me why I would like this movie if I couldn't even finish the book." Chad said as he moved around the couch.

"Um Kristen Stewart and Nikki Reed. Need I say more?" Gabriella asked as she advanced around the couch.

"Oh and Nicky is going with us." Liz added as a second thought.

"Fine but I swear if I fall asleep during the movie, I don't want to hear it."

"Yay! Thanks Chadster!" Gabriella said running to hug him with a huge smile on her face.

"Yeah yeah." he said wrapping his arms around her in a hug. "You know I'm only doing this so I can see you happy right?" he whispered in her ear.

"I know." she whispered back then kissed his check. "Thank you."

"You welcome. Now I know I saw ice cream in the kitchen stuff in the kitchen." he said leading her to the kitchen.

* * *

Later that night after Nicky had left for basketball practice Chad, Ryan, Troy, Gabriella, and Elizabeth were studying in the girls lounge. Pizza and their books were spread all around the floor along with pens, pencils, highlighters, and flashcards. Gabriella's ipod was plugged into her Ihome the song switched from 'I Still Love You' by Alexz Johnson to 'Skin' by Alexz Johnson. "Kids we have pizza." Nichole called as she walked into the house. Chad was the first one to jump up and run down the stairs. Ryan stood up and then held his hand out to help Lizzy up then the two left the lounge also.

"Hungry babe?" Gabriella asked as she stretched on the floor and placed her head in Troy's lap.

"Yeah, but first I want a few minutes alone with you. I feel like I haven't got you alone in a long time. I miss having you all to myself." he said running his fingers though her hair.

"I know. I miss you too. Hopefully with break coming up we'll get a day of just us." she said closing her eyes.

"I will kidnap you and hold you hostage if I have to. I get you to myself at least one day next week." he said then kissed her forehead. "So what are you doing for Thanksgiving?" he asked.

"I don't know mom mentioned something about cooking. Why?"

"My dad's family takes turn hosting dinner every year and it's our turn. My mom's family stops in though out the day. I was kinda wanting you to meet my family. He told her.

Her eyes flew open and she met his bright blue eyes. "Really? Like aunts and uncles, and grandparents. The whole thing?"

"Yeah the whole thing." he chuckled.

"El, Aunt Cole and you dad need to talk to us." Liz yelled up the stairs.

Troy stood up then helped her up, after they got their plates they sat down next to Chad. "Girls I know this is last minute but we both found out today." Nichole started. " I really wanted to have thanksgiving here, but my company is sending me to Pairs tomorrow afternoon for two weeks." she said.

"I also have to return to LA for a few days. I'm sorry girls." Andrew said.

"That's kinda what I wanted to ask you about. Ryan and Sharpay invited Zeke and I to dinner with their family. I was going to go shopping with Shar and Mrs. Evans the next morning." Elizabeth said.

"Looks like I can meet the whole Bolton clan." Gabriella said turning to Troy.

"Good, cause my mom already planned on inviting all of you all and asking you and your mom to go shopping with her. At two in the morning." Troy said sending her a smile.

"Wait that means we have to be up at one." Liz groaned, she was not a morning person at all.

"Unless you guys stay with us." Ryan suggested.

The four teens turned to Nichole with a pleading smile. "Ryan, Troy get the okay from your parents and have them call me. Gabs and Troy the rules still apply." she warned them.

"We know, my parents have the same ones." he told her.

"Then it's set. You both have extra money in your account too, so please have fun." Nichole said.

* * *

Edit: Sorry when I uploaded this last night, I was to tired to reread the whole thing and fix it. So I did it now. Hope you guys like it and the timeline makes sense now. Please read and review.


	20. Chapter 20

**I know how much I suck and I truly cannot say how sorry I am. I know I say over and over again that things are crazy for me, but they truly are. And I was sick and in the hospital for almost two weeks. I also know that this is a long a*s an but I will try to make up for it with a long chapter. Also you don't have to read all of it seeing as most of it is just me rambling. However there is a cast list of people that I added to the story at the end if you want to find out who my Ocs are.**

**I do want to state that Elizabeth Montez is based off of my cousin. Only my cousin is not named Elizabeth. I am not going to say her real name. Other things that differ from the story, her parents are still alive, she does not live with me, and she is away at school, so I don't see her that much. Oh and I am three years older than my Lizzy. A lot of the things that happen between Lizzy and Gabriella in the story are based off of real life. Like the debate last chapter. Oh and the part with Chad and Gabriella in the last chapter was based off a guy that we grew up with. However he is my age and we go to the same school so the two of us a just a little but closer.**

**To answer some questions that was left in my reviews: **

**_Vanessalillymontez_ left me a review asking me if I was excited for twilight. I was so excited. I was actually pleased with how true they stayed to the book. Yes there were some things that they added that could have been left out and instead they could have used more from the book. The way they changed the timeline of some of the scenes actually flowed okay. But overall I was pleased with it. I can't wait to see New Moon. I really want them to keep Taylor as Jacob. When I first found out he was Jacob, I was pissed, and he just didn't fit my Jacob. Of course I pictured the little boy from Cheaper by the Dozen 2. But the more I saw him in pictures with the cast and in interviews he grew on me. Then when I saw him in the movie, I think he did a great job. Now I can't picture anyone else. If they have to change Jacob then I would want Steven Strait, one because he is cute, he can almost give Robert Pattinson a run for his money. Almost, maybe…okay maybe not, but Steven is on my cute list. And two he looks like an older Taylor a little bit, so if they have to get rid of Taylor (tears, please don't!) then I'm so jumping the team Taylor ship and jumping on team Steven. Now don't get me wrong I'm Team Edward 1000% for Bella. But since Jacob is such a big part of the last three books, especially New Moon, I want to have some cute eye candy in New Moon, since Emment and Edward won't be in like 75% of it. I've seen Twilight five times already and seeing as I went to the midnight premier with a 100.6 fever and that was after I took something to get it down. By time I got home it was almost 103. I don't think I ever squealed and awwed so much in my entire life. I squealed and awwed more than I did in HSM 3 and that's saying a lot. **

**And to answer _zanessa4evr12_ about Chad and Taylor. The more I watch the movies the more Taylor gets on my nerves. At first I had nothing against her but the more I try to relate this story to real life, not so much the movies, I see what a b*tch Taylor is in the movies. Like I know she only looks out for Gabriella but in a way she just pushes Gabriella from Troy, or they keep out the parts where she does support them (the deleted scene in the second dvd). By the time she does warm up to him it almost seems too late. That's not the only reason either; I just think she's double standard. In the first movie it wasn't okay for Gabriella to fall for Troy because he was a "lunk head basketball guy" but she can fall for Chad and it's all good. I really did not like her in the 3rd movie. I've never been a huge Taylor fan or even a Chad/Taylor fan, but when I started this story I wasn't sure who I liked Chad with. I've finally figured out that I love chadpay, when I can write it the way I want it. So I figured I would put in someone (Nicky) that's been in all of the movies but never a main person (she's actually the dancer that Zanessa party-boy by in one of the roads to HSM 2.) since I'm in too far in to write Chadpay the way I would want to. And I do have a later chapter written that explains everything with Chad/Taylor in the mean time I'm just trying to fit it into the story. It's my own fault for rewriting and adding new chapters after I already finished the story, but I'm really not happy with how fast the other one went and my writing class this semester has really helped me grow. **

**_Brain (the 5th starting senior): Charles (Chucky) Klapow_**

**_Nicky: Bayli Story-Baker (she has been a principle dancer in all three HSMs.) _**

**_Elizabeth: Nina Dobrev_**

**BTW: HAPPY NEW YEAR'S EVE, everyone!! I hope you all had a great year and an awesome next one!!**

* * *

The past two days had passed faster than the teens realized. It was now Thursday afternoon and everyone was meeting at Gabriella and Elizabeth's house so they could get ready for the movie then get something to eat. The girls had left school together so they could go to the mall. Sitting in the passenger seat of Sharpay's car was Nicky. Gabriella sat in the back with Lizzy on her left and Kelsi on her right. To anybody out side of the group of friends they would think the car full of girls was just that, five girlfriends going to the mall. However the kids at East high and the close group of friends know that one certain friend was slipping away as another slowly took her place. Gabriella would always love Taylor but she was starting to get annoyed with her friend. The past couple of months Taylor took no shame in hiding her joy of getting into Harvard and getting away from East High. The two of them were taking a week long trip in January so Gabriella could check out some East Coast schools, but Taylor had already been accepted to her dream school. While the two girls were there Taylor was going to see her dorm for the first time and meeting the people she would be spending the next four years or more with. As far as Taylor knew that Gabriella was still thinking bout joining her, but in truth Gabriella and Troy were talking about schools in California and the Midwest.

"We're here." Sharpay said turning the car off. The girls got out and walked towards the front doors. "I never thought I would shop at Hot Topic." Sharpay said almost cringing at the thought.

"Shar, they are like Twilight central. The people won't bite." Lizzy said.

"It is just a store, Pay. Besides I thought we moved passed clicks and judgmental ways." Gabriella asked looping her arm though Sharpay's.

"We have." Sharpay said kissing Gabriella's check.

"Good, because if my best friend was going back to her old evil ways I would have to kick her ass." Gabriella said smiling at her as she bumped her hip with Sharpay's.

"You could try." Sharpay laughed.

The five girls walked into the store and started looking though t-shirts and other Twilight accessories. "Oh my god El, we have to get this. " Elizabeth said holding up a t-shirt that had 'Blondes may have more fun…But Edward Cullen prefers brunettes. ' written in silver lettering. "Kels can get one too." she said.

"Yeah, I totally want one of those." Gabriella said as Kelsi nodded in agreement and they started to look for their sizes.

"That's cool. Edward may prefer brunettes and may be super hot. But Rosalie is said to be the prettiest women in the world and she's a blonde, therefore blondes still win. So Nicky and I win overall." Sharpay said before sticking her tongue out at the three across the aisle from her causing all five girls to bust out laughing.

The girls continued to laugh and joke with each other as they shopped. Gabriella suddenly felt dizzy so she held one hand to the shelf while the other shot to her head. Nicky looked up form the spot she was looking at to see Gabriella at the end of her aisle. "Hey are you okay?" she asked walking over to Gabriella and wrapping an arm around her.

"Yeah, I'm okay. I haven't been feeling right the past couple of weeks. I think it's just stress." Gabriella told her.

"Are you sure you don't need to sit down or anything?" She asked.

"Yeah, I'm okay. Thanks though." Gabriella said smiling at the girl next to her. "I'm glad you're coming tonight." Gabriella said a few minutes later as the two girls looked at some hoodies. "I know Lizzy and I get a little crazy with the books and everything." she said looking between the boys' wrist cuff Cullen crest and Alice's Cullen crest choker.

"I thought you guys were funny the other night. I was actually happy that the two of you, Sharpay, and Kelsi loved the books as much as I do." Nicky said holding a team Edward t-shirt to her body. "By the way you're right about Jacob. He is a loser and it's totally creppy that he imprinted on Nessie."

"I know right, I seriously hated him in New Moon and Eclipse. But the whole saga made sense by the time Breaking Dawn was said and done. Poor Troy got hit in the head with my book when I read that part about Nessie." Gabriella laughed.

"Okay how did that happen?" Nicky asked as they both decided to buy one of each of the Cullen crest.

"We were in my room getting some last minute summer reading done, so when I finished I wanted to let him finish. And I wanted to read Breaking Dawn. So I was on my bed and he was across the room at my desk, then when I got to that part I screamed and just kinda threw my book. I forgot he was there and it hit him right in the middle of the back of his head." Gabriella giggled as she remembered the look of shock on Troy's face when he turned to face her. "He forgave me." Gabriella laughed as she looked at Nicky.

"After you made out with him most likely" Nicky joked only to laugh out loud when she saw Gabriella blush.

When the girls were at the registers to pay for their items, Gabriella looked to her left and saw a heat magnet necklace. Taking a closer looked at the text, taping Lizzy's shoulder she pointed to the necklace. After reading the necklace that had "And so the lion fell in love with the lamb.' engraved into the metal along with a lion charm on one side and a lamb on the other. Lizzy's hand shot out to grab one of them. "You get one half, I get the other. Or do think Ryan and Troy would wear them?" She asked.

"I was lucky enough to get Troy to agree to the hoodie, I'm not gonna push my luck. Besides that's our favorite part of the entire series. I call the lamb though." Gabriella said looping her arm though Lizzy's.

After Nicky grabbed her bags, Gabriella placed her items on the counter. "You girls excited about Twilight?" the cashier asked.

"Yeah, we're actually going to the premiere with our boyfriends tonight." Gabriella said to him, then grabbed the necklace from Lizzy's hands and put it down next to the wrist cuff that she was hopping she could talk Troy into wearing.

"That's cool. I'm taking my girlfriend too. You guys have fun." he said scanning the last few t-shirts.

"You too." Gabriella said handing him her credit card when he was finished. As she signed the piece of paper he slid to her with a pen, he folded and put her items in four bags.

* * *

Hours later after the girls stopped by Deb, Bath and Body Works, and Hollister the girls were in Gabriella and Lizzy's rooms and bathroom getting ready. Nicky was sitting at the vanity as Gabriella French braided her hair in pigtails. Sharpay was adding the final touches to Kelsi's hair when they heard the doorbell go off. None of the girls moved knowing that Lizzy was down stairs getting drinks for all of them or Andrew was also staying with the girls till he left for LA on Saturday, so one of them would let the boys in. Hearing Lizzy waling up the steps and the sounds of the five sets of footsteps behind her, the girls walked out to the hall.

Gabriella, Kelsi, and Sharpay each hugged and kissed their boyfriends hello, while Chad hugged Nicky hello. "Where's Taylor?" Jason asked.

"She had to bail." Gabriella and Chad both said together.

"But it's her lost. Nicky's going with us." Sharpay said putting her arm around the other blonde. Jason, Chad, Ryan, and Zeke went to the girls' lounge while Gabriella pulled Troy into her room.

She quickly shut and locked her door ant then did the shut her door to the bathroom. "Ten minutes." she told the girls when they looked up at her. When she was done she practically ran back to Troy's arms. "Hi baby." she said standing on her tip toes to kiss him.

"Hi babe." he whispered against her lips then pulled both of them down to her bed.

"I've missed you today." he told her.

"I've missed you too. I hope the boys know I don't plan on sharing you next Wednesday." she told him.

"I let them know our cell phones will be off." he laughed when she sent him a thankful look.

"So I see you got plenty of Twilight stuff today." he said pointing to the pile of t-shirts and other products.

"Hey you said you would wear the hoodie if I got you one." she said sending him her puppy dog eyes.

"Yeah I will." Troy said with a slight smile that grew when Gabriella smiled and leaned up to kiss him.

"Thank you." she said then got up and walked over to the hoodie she had picked up for him that afternoon. "I have one too." she said holding up the back over the hoodie that had 'I don't want to be a monster.' typed across the back and twilight down the front.

"You're lucky you're cute and I love you." he told her reaching up for the hoodie.

"I know. And I promise that as long as it is humanly possible, I will make it up to you next week when I stay with you." She said climbing back into his waiting arms.

"Lucky for you Tuesday night is date night for my parents." he told her before leaning down to kiss her.

"Brie! Come on, we gotta hurry it's almost eight thirty." Lizzy called from the bathroom. When Gabriella didn't answer or walk into the bathroom, Lizzy went to the door and pulled it open. "Brie come on. We're gonna get to the theater like an hour and a half early. You can make out with Troy then." Lizzy said walking over to Gabriella's bed and reached down to pull her cousin back to the bathroom.

Troy pulled away long enough to glare at Liz. "Go away Lizzy." he said before attaching his lips back to Gabriella's.

"Gab's if we don't leave soon, then we're gonna miss the movie. Do you really want to miss Robert Pattinson, Kellan Lutz, and Cam Gigandet?" Liz asked thinking that would catch her cousin's attention.

"Troy will make up for it. Plus he's real and with me." Gabriella said before kissing Troy's neck.

"I swear to God Troy if you don't give her back to me. I'll tell her your surprise." Lizzy gloated, causing Troy to shoot up.

"God you're awfully small to be so hugely irritating. Must have gotten worse when you met Sharpay." He said running a hand through his hair.

"Thank you. I try." Lizzy smirked at him.

"Kiss my ass Bolton." Sharpay said sticking her head out of the door. "Damn it Gab's now fix have to fix your hair again." She said before flipping Troy off and disappearing into the bathroom again.

"Come on Ella. Let lover boy go play games with the boys while we finish getting ready. I promise Troy you can have her in fifteen minutes." Elizabeth said pulling Gabriella into the bathroom.

After the ten teenagers said goodnight and goodbye to Andrew they went to grab a late dinner at Denny's and went to the movie theater.

"Okay, the girls and I just want to point out that we can not be held responsible for any comments or squealing like mindless fan girls that may happen in the next few hours." Sharpay said from Zeke's lap as they sat on the floor waiting in line to be let in.

"Exactly. You guys know we love you. But super hot guys that have accents and that can also act, sing, and play instruments. Is a major weakness. Plus he sings a song in the movie and his accent really comes out. He's the leading man, so yeah, we should get a total freebee for this movie." Elizabeth said backing her up.

"The girls are hot." Jason said randomly.

"So you guys get a freebee and so do the girls. Plus there is that, you can look but can't touch rule." Nicky said from her spot from in between Chad's legs.

"You guys do know it's just a movie right? It's not like you are ever going to meet them." Chad said pulling his head from the wall.

"Very true." Kelsi agreed before looking at her watch. "Fifteen minutes." she said happily.

Ten minutes later every person in the line stood up waiting for the manager to open the theater door. Troy wrapped his arms around Gabriella's shoulders from behind. He leaned down and worked on making his mark on her neck. "I love you." he whispered against her skin.

"I love you too." she said leaning her head back.

"You love me more then this Pattinson loser? Even though he's slowly taking over your bedroom walls." He teased.

"I have one poster of him, Kellan, and Cam, and the two movie posters. He is not taking over my bed room walls. Besides you are on every table, my big picture wall, my laptop background and on my selves. And you have pretty much a whole bulletin board filled with our pictures. If anyone has taken over my room, it's been you." she says turning in his arms. "Besides although he is cute and is an okay singer. He doesn't hold a flame to you. You're my very own Edward, but even better cause you're Troy Bolton." she said kissing him again.

It was true, she often did think of him as her own Edward. Here was the most gorgeous guy she has ever seen, could have any girl he ever wanted. And he picked her. He treated her like a princess and would do anything to make her happy. He even read the books just to make her happy. He had promised her when she first got into the books that he would be her Edward forever as long as she was his Bella.

"Time to go you two." Kelsi said softly. They nodded and followed the line into the theater. After friends found seats close to the top of the room the girls started in quickly on what parts they hoped stayed true to the book and what they would like to see differently. As the lights dimmed the couples cuddled closer. Thought out the movie Troy would look over and see Gabriella with a huge smile or saying some of her favorite quotes to herself. When the part came for Bella to leave Forks, she quietly cried. Troy pulled her closer and wiped her tears.

* * *

As the movie let out the teens said goodnight and promised to see each other the next day when they all went to school during third period. Ryan rode home with Sharpay and Zeke since Zeke was spending the night. Troy was driving Lizzy and Gabriella home. As they pulled up to the Montez home, they saw that Andrew left the front light and foyer light on for the girls. Troy turned off the truck and grabbed his backpack from the back seat as he let both girls out of the car. "Baby, you don't have to walk us to the door. Go home and sleep, I can tell you're beat." Gabriella said stroking his hair and cheek.

"Well if you don't want me to spend the night tonight." he said in a casual tone.

"Really, you can?" she asked hugging him.

"Yeah, your dad and my parents are cool with it. Plus with everything going on with your dad, I wanna be here in case you need me." He told her as they shut and locked the door behind them.

"Night guys. See you in a few hours." Lizzy said as she walked up the stairs to her room.

"Night Liz." they said. After grabbing a glass of milk the two tired teens also went to bed for the night.

* * *

**Okay so there it is. This chapter is kinda based off of my midnight premire. Except I was with my family, not my friends. ALthough like I've said I've seen it five times now, so it is also based off of the times I've seen it with my Lizzy and close friends. And yes the hoodie mentioned in this chapter is real, I have one. ANd so is the necklace that Gabriella bought for her and Lizzy. My little brother's gilfriend and her sister got one for christmas. It's so cute, I want one. LOL. Hope you guys liked this chapter, I'm starting the next one within the next few hours so hopefully it will be up soon. And the mean time please read and review. If you have any questions, then feel free to message me or leave them in a review. **


	21. Chapter 21

**

* * *

**

AN: I know New Year's Eve was forever ago, but life got in the way of this story. But thank God my last day of school was Thursday so now that I'm taking the summer off I'll try to update a lot more. I can't make any promises though cause I help with a youth group and I have to find a job.

**To answer vanessalillymontez question if Gabriella throwing her book was just an idea of mine or if I threw my own copy when I read Breaking Dawn. Yeah I did throw my own book. I've read it a few more times since I first got it in Aug but every time I read it I still throw my book even though I know it's coming. However my little brother was the one that got hit with it, and it was his stomach not head. But he did look at me like I was crazy. In my own defense he should have known that I would have reacted like that if I read something I didn't like. I mean I threw New Moon at my walls and mirror while I was reading it. And I told my family and friends to be ready for the random squeals, screams, and things hitting my walls as I read breaking dawn.**

* * *

Gabriella looked at the clock above Miss Darbus's head waiting for the last ten minutes of the day to past. It was the Wednesday the last day before fall break. This time tomorrow she would be meeting Troy's whole family. Last night she and Troy spent the whole night locked away in his room when his parents were out for their weekly dinner and movie. Gabriella did thank him for taking her to the premier and letting her have her fan girl moments as the movie came out and her whole obsession with the books as well as everything involved.

Gabriella was counting down the minutes till Mrs. Bolton would pick her up and the two of them would go to the store so they could get everything they needed for Thanksgiving dinner. Gabriella looked down at her desk one more time. She had her assignment book open to the correct date. She turned back two months ago. She noticed the week that her period came in September, the third week. She's never been late and she's never missed, she's always been the same time each and every month, normally she would start when Sharpay finished, and Sharpay's been done for two weeks. She remembered back to September when Lizzy first moved here, she remembered how she was getting sick in the mornings, but she did start her period the Monday after she met her dad. Now she was a little over a month late, if she didn't go back to normal after the holidays then she would call her doctor.

"So as we say goodbye for the week I want you young thespians to enjoy the time with family and friends. I will see you next week." Miss Darbus said as the bell rang. Chad, Nicky, and Troy walked to Gabriella's desk as Taylor called a quick goodbye over her shoulder. Sharpay, Kelsi, and Lizzy quickly joined the group. Finally Ryan, Jason, and Zeke joined them. "I'm so ready for tomorrow." Chad said as he leaned against the white board. "Food, football, more food, and more football. What more could a guy ask for?" He said with closed eyes and a content smile.

"Then Friday it's the same thing all over again." Zeke added. "Yeah." came form all the guys as they slapped hands.

"Easy for you guys to say, while you are sleeping in on Friday, we are going shopping for Christmas. Plus Ella's gonna be up early tomorrow too." Lizzy teased elbowing her in the side.

"Yeah that's right Brie's meeting the whole family tomorrow isn't she?" Jason asked as the teens made their way down the halls.

"I told you it was going to be bad." she whispered into Troy's arm.

"Ha ha, you guys are hilarious." Troy said rolling his eyes then kissing Gabriella's head.

The teens each parted ways to go to their lockers to put away the books they didn't need and grabbed anything they may need for the long weekend. Once they met up at the front doors then walked out to the water fountain. Looking out at the parking lot Gabriella saw Lucille parked in front of the water fountain. "Your mom is here. I'll see you at your place later." Gabriella said as he pulled her body into his. "You want me to get you anything from the store?" she asked running a hand though his hair.

"Brownies." he pleaded kissing up and down her neck.

"Brownies?" The other guys asked out loud.

"See that's why Troy never gets brownies anymore." Sharpay said laughing when Troy pulled away with a pissed off look.

"I promise you all get some over the weekend, but only Troy gets some tonight." Gabriella answered the boys while she massaged the back of Troy's neck.

Troy smirked at them before turning back to Gabriella. "We normally just get pizza tonight since there'll be so much food tomorrow." He told her.

"Aright, I love you. Have a good practice." she said before kissing him and slipping out of his arms. "Bye guys see you all Friday or Saturday." she called over her shoulder as she ran to meet Lucille. Sliding into the front seat she smiled at the woman in the seat next to her. "Hi Mrs. Bolton."

"Gabrielle how many time do I have to tell you to call me Lucy?" she greeted the girl who had captured her sons heart with a laugh.

Lucille could still remember the change she saw in Troy after the first time he met Gabriella. She and Jack were leaving the New Years Eve party when Troy was walking towards the elevators after exchanging hugs and their own well wishes for the new year Troy face lit up with the biggest smile she had seen on her boy's face in the longest time as he told them about the girl named Gabriella he met at the party. He actually blushed when his dad had asked him if she was pretty. Answering with a simple 'yeah, she's very pretty. Beautiful actually. We exchanged numbers.' he told them. She regretted asking where the girl lived because it knocked the smile from his sweet face. The next morning she received a call from her boss saying that she had to be back in the office earlier then they had planned because of a big case that had happened while she was gone. After waking up her husband and telling him what had happened, leaving him to call the airlines she walked into the living room of their suite and saw Troy tiring his shoes looking up he said he was going to try to find Gabriella, only to be stopped by her. Needless to say he was quiet on the way home, on the flight she saw him flip his phone open, look at for a few seconds before closing it again. Then two weeks later he came bouncing though the door after basketball practice, walking up to her he gave her a hug and kissed her cheek. She laughed and asked him what had him in such a good mode he told her about Gabriella moving to East High. Over the past year Troy had changed for the better, he had always knew what he wanted from life, but now he had someone that he wanted with him though it all. Troy had made himself better for Gabriella. Lucille saw herself and Jack twenty years ago when she looked at Troy and Gabriella. Troy was living proof that chivalry was not dead. Gabriella was proof that girls liked to be called beautiful over hot, and that getting her boyfriends class ring still was a sign of comment and love. Troy looked at Gabriella, like Jack use to and still does look at her.

"How was your day?" Gabriella asked as they drove to the store.

"Good, I have to go to court with a client next week, but I'm sure we'll win." she told the girl.

"You're one of the top defense attorneys in the state, I'm sure you will." Gabriella said smiling at her.

"How was your day?" the mother asked the girl that had her sons heart.

"It was good, most of my classes watched a movie." Gabriella said. The chorus of Better In Time by Leona Lewis started to play from her phone. "It's my mom." she said flipping it open. "Hi mom." for the nest few minutes Gabriella talked to her mom. "I love you too Mommy. See you next week." Gabriella ended the call as they walked into the store.

* * *

Later that night after the food for the next day had been started and dinner had been eaten Gabriella and Troy were outside in his tree house with the roof open and the stars up above them. Troy gently pushed Gabriella down onto her back as he rolled on top of her and moved his lips lower down her shoulder, one hand disappeared up her shirt while the other found the hem of her skirt. "I love you" he mumbled against her skin.

"I love you too." she said sliding her hands up and down his back. "You the greatest thing that's ever happened to me." she said turning to find his lips. She grasped as his fingers entered her.

"You're everything I ever wanted Gabriella. The only one I will ever want for the rest of my life." he said after pulling away from the kiss and looked into her eyes. "You're my best friend. My lover. My everything. Every time I have to leave you, I count the minutes till I can be with you again." he said meeting her eyes and bringing her closer to he release. " I want to be with you for the rest of my life. I want to make you my wife. I want you to be the one to have my children. I want to grow old with you." he told her with a kiss after each sentence. Finally she started to clench around him. "It's you princess." he leaned into kiss her as she came on his fingers.

After she calmed down she wrapped her arms around him and rested her head so that her lips were at his ear. "I can't wait." she whispered before nibbling his ear.

* * *

**Sucky place to end I know. But I'm so rusty on writing right now it's not even funny. I'll get back in the swing of it. Anyway please leave feedback and let me know what you think of this chapter. If you hate it's cool, but please tell me why so I can try to fix it. If you like it than that's great. Thanks for being so cool guys.**


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22-

Thanksgiving morning passed in a blur for Gabriella, Troy and his parents. The afternoon was spent with Jack's family. His parents came and so did his little sister, Michelle, her husband, their sixteen year old daughter Krista and their set of 18 month old twins. His older brother, Dylan, and wife also came with their son, Matt, that was a year older then Troy. Gabriella couldn't understand the feeling that came over her when she would hold the twins, she couldn't lie and say she never wanted a baby because she did but she knew she couldn't handle one right now if her life depended on it. One day she would love to see a little boy and girl running around in the back yard with Troy's big blue eyes and soft brown hair and her tan skin. She had to stop getting a head of herself that was years away.

When Jack was curving the turkey. Troy and Gabriella had to break the wishbone as part of the Bolton tradition. Jack, Dylan, and Michelle were in the kitchen washing up the dishes while Troy and Matt played football in the backyard against Gabriella and Krista. "So what do you really think of Gabriella?" Michelle asked drying the plate Jack just handed her.

"She's great. She's a part of our family." Jack said as he looked though the window as Troy chased after Gabriella who was running with the football.

"It has to freak you out how serious they are so soon." Dylan said stacking the leftovers in the fridge.

"At first it did," Jack started.

"The fact that Troy took anything besides school and basketball scares you." Michelle cut him off.

"Whatever baby sister." Jack said rolling his eyes. "But seriously I'm glad they have each other, it's good for both of them."

Outside Gabriella and Krista were whispering to each other while Troy and Matt took a drink from their water bottles. "You just keep Matt away from Troy and I'll get the ball back" Gabriella said.

"Okay whatever you say." Krista said nodding.

"Are you guys sure you don't want to throw in the towel, we're gonna kill you anyway." Matt called out to them.

"Let's go." Gabriella yelled right back. Two minutes later Gabriella had the ball and was running towards her in zone when she felt two arms wrap around her waist. Troy was laughing as he dragged them both to the ground.

"Sorry babe, I needed the ball." he laughed mockingly before leaning in and kissing her.

* * *

The rest of the holidays passed in a hurry. Christmas for Gabriella and Lizzy was spent in their living room with Andrew and Nichole the next morning hey met up with their friends at Lava Springs and exchanged gifts. New Years for Troy and Gabriella was spent the same way as the year before only this time Lizzy, Ryan, and Andrew were with them. Two weeks later when they were all back at school Taylor was the last one to join them at the lunch table.

"Hey Taylor where were you over the Holidays?" Kelsi asked.

"My family and I went to the east coast. Um the day school let out I was called to my guidance office. I have enough credits and the test scores to graduate early. I'm just here today to turn in all my final assignments' and books in." Taylor told them.

"So what are you going to do now?" Jason asked.

"I'm going to Rome for the rest of the semester. Then I'm starting Harvard in the Fall. I just wanted to tell you guys before I disappeared." Taylor said picking at her lunch.

"Have a nice life Taylor." Chad said then got up and left the lunchroom.

No one had ever seen Chad act life that so they turned to Taylor for answers. "I told him all of this on Christmas Eve." Taylor said as Nicky got up and followed Chad.

"So you broke up with him on Christmas eve? Nice Taylor." Ryan said rolling his eyes.

"Whatever I just came to say goodbye." Taylor said then met eyes with Gabriella.

"Bye Tay. I'll miss you. Thanks for everything." Gabriella said getting up to hg her.

* * *

A/n: I know this is very short and very much a filler chapter. I just wanted towrite Taylor out because she was destoying the rest of the story. Sorry to all Taylor fans but I can not stand her and she had to go. Hopefully now I can finish my rewrite and get the rest of the story up. I am switching schools in AUG. meaning I will be living on campus at my new school. So this story will be finished by Aug. 22nd wich is my move in day.


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: I own nothing. I'm just a college student trying to make the summer go by faster so I can get out of my small town home.

* * *

Chapter 23-

April was now upon the wildcats meaning Gabriella and Lizzy's upcoming birthday was leaving everyone in a party mood. Friday morning Gabriella was woken up the same as Lizzy was on her birthday. Troy, Lizzy, and her mom stood at the foot of her bed singing to her with her favorite breakfast waiting for her down stairs. That morning she was greeted at the front door by all of her friends and her locker was wrapped as a present with well wishes from her friends and the student body of East High. That night Gabriella, Troy, Lizzy, Ryan, the Boltons, Andrew and Nichole all went out to dinner. The next morning all of the teens went to lava springs and found the rooms that the Evans were letting them stay in for the weekend. "Gabs, are you okay in there?" Lizzy asked though the bathroom door as the two girls got ready in a private room at Lave Springs. Gabriella had been sick at least once a day for the past couple of months. At first chalking it up to nerves over Andrew. Then stress of the finals, and the fact that her dad was dying in front of her eyes. That's all it was, was stress and nerves over that night, she told herself as she once again emptied her stomach into the toilet. "I'm fine. I'll be out in a minute." She said flushing the toilet. Getting to her feet she walked to the sink and brushed her teeth and washed her face. Walking back into the main room where all of the girls were getting ready she was met with worried looks. "You all I'm fine. It's just nerves and stress." she told them while walking passing them ad "Check Yes Juliet" by We The Kings played in the background.

"For almost three months now Gabs?" Kelsi asked.

"Look I'm just worried about my Dad, you all know that." She said sitting down.

"Gabriella honey look, you're one of the smartest girls I know. You know what is going on. Not only are you sick almost every day, but you're late." Sharpay said sitting on the counter nest to her. Gabriella went to ask how she knew but Sharpay beat her to the punch. "You start on the day I end. Why do you think I carry extra?" Sharpay said. "You haven't asked for any in three months."

"You all I'm fine. I'm just stressed okay. Plus Troy and I are safe every time."

"You weren't the first two times, you told me in New York when we went to the clinic." Lizzy told her.

"Damn it. If it will get you all off of my back I'll take a damn test but I'm not worrying about it today. I want to enjoy the party okay." she said turning to face of them.

Kelsi, Sharpay, and Lizzy were about to object when Nicky cut them off. "Okay Gabs. We'll let it go for today but you have to do it soon." She said while the other four girls in the room nodded. Silence fell over them as they got ready. The tension soon eased and they went back to singing and dancing around the room as they got ready. Two hours later Kelsi was dressed in a black and white strapless dress with a black tie under the bust, white jewelry, black heels, with her brown hair in a tight cruel up do. Jason who had met her outside the door was dressed in a black suit, white shirt, black tie, and black shoes. Nicky was dressed in a black dress that fell below her knees with pink bow in the middle of the chest and the pink trim fell just under the chest, her hair was down and straight, she had pink jewelry, and black shoes. Chad dressed to impress in a black suit with a white shirt underneath. Sharpay in all he glory was dressed in a pink mini dress that had sequins all over it, with over the top matching pink shoes, and jewelry, while her hair was against her head in tight French braid pigtails. She had talked Zeke into a black suit like the rest of the guys, but he had on a pink shirt and tie that matched Sharpay's dress. After the girls left Gabriella and Lizzy hurried into their dresses since they already had their jewelry and shoes on. Gabriella's hair was in a tight up do that sat on the top of her head in a bun with curls all around it. Gabriella slipped out of her white gown with back at the top. When Andrew had taken Lizzy and her out to get their entrance gowns he told them that he wanted them to feel like a princess and Gabriella truly did in the dress. The moment she laid eyes on it she knew it was the one. Smiling over at her cousin who had slipped into her lilac dress with silver ivory like starting at the chest and going down the dress to below the knees, and silver shoes. Lizzy's hair was in a half do with the ends straight and flowing over her shoulders. The girls both had on the rings from their grandparents, as well as matching silver heart necklaces with diamonds in the outline, matching bracelets, and their birthstones mixed with diamonds from Tiffany's that Andrew had bought and given to them that morning. "Oh girls you both look amazing." Nichole said walking into the room, dressed into her own deep red gown, with Andrew at her side dressed in a black suit, white shirt, and black tie.

"You truly do." he said with a smile.

"Mom, Dad I can't thank you enough for doing this for us." Gabriella said walking over to hug her parents.

"Really this is so amazing aunt Cole and uncle Andrew." Lizzy said hugging them after Gabriella.

"We just want you two to enjoy tonight. You're both so special to us and have been through so much this past couple of months, you need a good party." Nichole said.

"Now come on. You have two handsome young men waiting for you at the bottom of the staircase." Andrew said leaning them out of the room. As the four waited at the top of the stairs they could hear the party had started below them since the dj was spinning

Suddenly the music stop and cheers where heard. "What's up everybody?!" a voice that both girls knew said.

* * *

"Oh my god! Is that...?" both girls asked turning to the two adults.

"Well I hope everyone is enjoy Elizabeth and Gabriella's eighteenth so far." the voice said as more cheers went off though out the room and some people started to yell for the birthday girls.

"That's freaking...!" The girls said in union.

"Man guys we never had parties like this back home. These girls must be pretty special." the guest said.

"Seriously, I think on the next trip home we should let it be know how deprived we were growing up. Dude we went to a freaking pizza place and a movie for my eighteenth." the bassist said.

"I know. Anyway I'm Avril Lavigne and I wanna welcome everyone to the party!" she said to the crowd which started to scream. While Gabriella and Lizzy started to jump up and down.

"Oh my god!" Lizzy squealed.

"Your father wanted his little girl to have her dream party and has more connections then he lets on." Nichole said as the girls jumped up and down again before throwing their arms around Andrew.

"Thank you so much!" they said.

"How about we bring the birthday girls out eh?" Avril asked as the room screamed again. The music started to the song "The Best Damn Thing" which was the song the girls had planned to enter during. "**Let me hear you say hey hey hey!"** she sang.

**"Hey hey hey!"** the party goers and band echoed back.

"**Alright, now let me hear you say hey hey ho!" **Avril yelled.

**"Hey hey ho!" **

A slide show of Elizabeth started on the screen though out the room Pictures from when she was born to a little girl and so forth played across the screens. **"I hate it when a guy doesn't get the door,  
even though I told him yesterday and the  
day before...  
I hate it when a guy doesn't get the tab and I have to pull my money out and that looks bad!"** Pictures from Lizzy's late teenage years, most of which had herself, Miriam, Cassie, and Alexz in them. The double doors at the top of the stairs opened as Avril and Ryan made their way over to the bottom. Elizabeth stepped out on Nichole's arm as Avril sang **"Where are the hopes?  
Where are the dreams?  
My Cinderella story scene. When do you think  
they'll finally see......" **Elizabeth stopped next to Ryan on the far right and Nichole on her left.  
Elizabeth's senior photo faded out and a picture of her and Gabriella came as babies sleeping next to each other came on the screen. **"That you're not, not, not, gonna get any better,  
you won't, won't, won't, you won't get rid of me  
never, like it or not even though she's a lot like  
me....  
We're not the same, and yeah, yeah, yeah  
I'm a lot to handle and ya ya ya  
I'm a hell of a scandal, me, I'm a scene, I'm a  
drama queen, I'm the best damn thing that your  
eyes have ever seen!"** Avril sang as the slide show continued of the two girls growing up together played on the big screen her. The last picture of the two was a picture of the girls when they where ten years old asleep on the couch with their heads resting on each others. As Gabriella's baby picture came on the screen the double doors opened again to reveal Gabriella on Andrew's arm as Avril walked across the stage. **"All right, All right, yeah...  
**

**I hate it when a guy doesn't understand why a  
certain time of month, I don't want to hold his  
hand, I hate it when they go out and we stay  
in, and they come home smelling like their  
ex-girlfriends...  
I found my hopes, I found my dreams.  
My Cinderella story scene. Now everybody's  
gonna see....."** Avril sang as Gabriella's slide show played on the screen, the last couple of pictures being of her and the gang from before Elizabeth moved in with her. Again the last picture was Gabriella's senior picture. She stepped down to the last step as Andrew stepped next to Nichole, Gabriella stood next to her with Troy on her left. Again the pictures of the two growing up flashed across the screen **"That you're not, not, not, gonna get any better,  
you won't, won't, won't, you won't get rid of me  
never, like it or not even though she's a lot like  
me....  
We're not the same, and yeah, yeah, yeah"** Avril sang as the picture of the two girls at their sweet sixteen changed to one of them crashed in the back of their limo on the night of their sweet sixteen came on the screen. Again their heads were resting on each others. **"I'm a lot to handle, and ya ya ya,  
I'm a hell of a scandal, me, I'm a scene, I'm a  
drama queen, I'm the best damn thing that your  
eyes have ever seen!  
Give me an A!  
Always give me what I want!  
Give me a V!  
You're very, very good to me!  
R!  
Are you gonna treat me right?  
I!  
I can put up a fight!  
Give me an L!  
Let me hear you scream loud!  
Let me hear you scream loud!  
1..2..3..4...  
Where are the hopes? Where are the dreams?  
My Cinderella story scene. When do you think  
they'll finally see......"** Pictures of Lizzy and her friends played switching to Gabriella and the people she met and all of the places she's been then some of their last trip to New York and ones with them with the gang now. Pictures of them with their boyfriends played also. As well as the last pictures of Lizzy and Gabriella with Lane and Rachel. The last one was of Troy and Gabriella kissing with Ryan and Lizzy doing the same at the champion game just a month ago. Kelsi, Nicky, and Sharpay awed at the site. Again as Avril started the chorus the picture change to one of the girls together at East high.  
**"That you're not, not, not, gonna get any better,  
you won't, won't, won't, you won't get rid of me  
never, like it or not even though she's a lot like  
me....  
We're not the same, and yeah, yeah, yeah  
I'm a lot to handle, if you don't know trouble,  
I'm a hell of a scandal, me, I'm a scene, I'm a  
drama queen, I'm the best damn thing that your  
eyes have ever seen!  
Let me hear you say hey hey hey!  
Hey hey hey!  
Alright, now let me hear you say hey hey ho!  
Hey hey ho!  
Hey hey hey!  
Hey hey hey!  
Hey hey hey!  
I'm the best damn thing that your eyes have ever seen!" **The last four pictures were one of the entire gang passed out in the girls' lounge with books all around them. The next one was of Gabriella and Lizzy on the same night passed out with their legs in Troy and Ryan's laps, books in each of their laps, and the girls resting their heads on each other. As that one faded out a picture of Gabriella and Lizzy from the week before came on, and the last one was of Lizzy, Gabriella, Nichole, and Andrew during Christmas. The room broke out in cheers as the spot light switched from Avril to the birthday girls.

* * *

Well that's it for now. The party is going to be a couple of chapters long then the story is really going to pick up. Anyway don't forget to read and review for reviews make my world go round.


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimer: Still don't any thing. Oh well....

* * *

Chapter 19-  
The girls greeted some of the guest at the party with Troy and Ryan on their arms. They met up with their close friends in the lobby. "That was so fucking cool!" Sharpay gushed pulling the two girls into a hug.

"She's so hot." Jason said out loud. Everyone turned to him then laughed.

"I love you Jason, I really do." Gabriella said hugging him. Noticing her parents walk out with the other families with them Gabriella went to greet them.

"Thanks so much for coming." She and Lizzy said as they hugged each parent.

"You look beautiful Gabriella." Lucille Bolton said holding her at arm's length.

"You really do Gabs. Happy birthday." Jack said kissing her forehead. Gabriella blushed and thanked them again. She heard the Evans's saying the same to Elizabeth.

Andrew decided to take pictures before Lizzy and Gabriella changed into their party dresses and the parents went off to a quieter part of the country club. Just as the teens were getting together Lizzy looked to her left and saw three figures smiling at her. Squealing she ran over to the three and they all meet in a hug as everyone but Nichole and Andrew looked after her as if she was crazy. "What are you all doing here?" Lizzy asked pulling away from them.

"Well your Aunt called our parents and told them what has going on." Alexz said dressed in spaghetti strap teurqusie dress that fell just below her knees and her long blonde hair straightened.

"Asked if we could fly out for the weekend." Cassie the small tan raven haired girl dress in a black, pink and white that had a squares all over it with a black strapless chest.

"So here we are. Like we would miss your eighteenth party." Miriam clad in a simple white dress that came just above her knees, said as she hugged Lizzy again.

"I'm so happy you're here. I've missed you guys so much!" Lizzy said hugging them again. "Come on you have to meet everybody." she said leading them over to the gang. "Okay so these are my really good friends, Jason Cross, his girl Kelsi Nielson, Nicky Story, her boyfriend Chad Danforth." she said as she pointed to each person. "This is Zeke Baylor and his girlfriend and Ryan's sister Sharpay Evans, and Lover Boy." she said sending him a smirk and causing the other teenagers to laugh.

"Bite me Montez." he said with his own smirk.

"I'm good, thanks. Anyway this," she said looping her arm though Ryan's "is Ryan." she said with a big smile.

"Ryan, as in has his own photo album on your myspace that as more pictures then us and we've been your best friends forever, Ryan?" Miriam asked with a cocked eyebrow.

"Ryan, that we are so having the "you hurt our best friend we will hunt you down and kill you while you sleep?" talk with, Ryan?" Cassie asked with a smile.

"Oh my god, shut up. I don't feel like dying of embarrassment from you three just a month after my eighteenth, thanks. But yes this is that Ryan." Lizzy said before turning to the gang. "Anyway guys these crazy ass girls are my best friends from New York. This is Miriam," she said pointing to the blonde in the white dress. "Cassie and Alexz." she said pointing to the last two. After saying hello to each other and pictures Gabriella and Lizzy went and changed in to their party dresses. Lizzy was a pink, yellow, and two shades of green dress that fell mid thigh with a low V-neck that crises crossed across her back. While Gabriella's was a lot more reveling it looked great on her. The dress tied around her neck with a v neck that stopped just below her belly button so you could see her piercing, it had a strap in the middle of the chest together and left most of her back uncovered. The bottom of the dress started out upper thigh on the left and got longer as it fell across her legs. The two linked arms and walked back into the party. Enjoying the fact that their friends' jaws dropped at the sight of them since no one had seen their dresses yet. The girls' automatically grabbed their arms and led them to the dance floor where they began to dance and listen to Avril as she finished her set. The set included, **Hot,** which caused the girls to grab their boyfriends and pull them close to them and Gabriella whispering in Troy's ear most of the song and kissing him during when she wasn't. **Girlfriend,** which had the all of the girls at the party jumping up and down and screaming the song with her. **Innocence** and **When You're Gone** during those songs Troy pulled Gabriella to him and the two dance the entire songs like they were the only two in the room. **Fall to Pieces, How does it feel, Who Knows, Complicated, Mobile, **and **Sk8er boi.** After finishing the set she wished the girls happy birthday and posed for a couple of pictures with them and their friends. The Dj started to spin playing a bit of everything, from We The Kings to +44. He played a lot of hip hop which caused a lot of grinding on each other. The girls actually danced to the words to the songs, dropping low down the guys when the song said and everything. There was also slow songs such as "Taking Chances" by Celine Dion, "Breath" by Faith Hill, "Someday We'll Know" by New Radicals, "Iris" by The Goo Goo Dolls, and "Your Guardian Angel" by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus, just to name a few, during those songs Gabriella got lost in Troy's Colbert blue eyes as he whispered the words to her and kissing her. Looking around at her friends she saw them in her same position without the guys singing to them. In between the dancing the girls did greet the party goes which consisted of most of the East High senior class and the other people that they were friends with in the lower grades they also snacked on the food that had been set out.

They were currently sitting down with their friends at a table in the back of the room taking a breather when the music stopped spotlight moved to the stage where Nichole and Andrew where standing. "On behalf of Nichole and Andrew can we please get the birthday girls up here?" the dj asked into his mic. Gabriella and Elizabeth shurged at each other before standing up with everyone else and made their way though the crowd. Finally making it to the stage Troy and Ryan helped them up the steps on the far left side before they went back to the gang. Elizabeth and Gabriella linked hands before making their way across the stage to the other side where the DJ was, as they did cheers and happy birthdays where screamed at them along with a bunch of clapping. They glanced at each other again as Nichole started to talk. "Now girls what was the one thing you both wanted for a gift?" she asked.

"An Audi 08." they said together as the smile on their faces.

"We're gonna take a little trip outside to the front of the club right now." Andrew said and chuckled as the two teens took off running towards the main entrance, with their close friends' right behind them and the rest of the party behind them.

* * *

A/N: Again I know it's short and I'm sorry. My family has VBS this week so the goal is to get at least one chapter up a night. As always please read and review.


	25. Chapter 25

Disclaimer: Still don't own anything.

* * *

Chapter 25-

* * *

Once outside the club Andrew and Nichole met up with the girls. "Happy Birthday sweet girls." Andrew said kissing their cheeks just before two silver cars pulled around the circle drive. An Audi 08 conviterable with a purple bow on the hood on the left and a similar Audi 08 pulled up to the right with a teal bow on the front.

"NO FUCKING WAY!!" the girls ran to the cars, Gabriella the one with the purple bow since she knew it was her, since purple was her favorite color, while Lizzy ran to the other one. The party goers where totally aww at the sight of the cars before clapping for the girls. After awhile everyone but the gang plus Cassie, Miriam, Alexz, Nichole, and Andrew made their way back inside. The girls hugged and thanked Andrew and Nichole for what seemed like the thousandth time that night.

Making their way back to the cars Gabriella made her way to the driver's side of hers. "Before you even ask I get to drive it first." she joked standing next to him a he sat in the seat.

"Of course. This is really nice baby." he told her with a smile as he removed the one hand that was on the steering wheel.

"It's so pretty." she said before sitting on his lap sideways so her feet dangled the side of the open door.

"You are such a girl." he laughed before giving her a kiss and resting his hands on her thigh. "So are you having a good birthday?" he asked.

"I really am. Honestly I never thought that this party would have happened in my wildest dreams. I would have been happy with everyone going to Nicky's. My dad really out did himself." she said as her eyes traveled to the pale man that was sitting down on a bench with a content smile on his face as he watched the girls even though the pain in his eyes was evident. Gabriella saw him slip his hand into the jacket of his suit and pull out a pill bottle. She let out a sad sigh as she saw him take two out and sallow them with the water Nichole had just giving to him. She let out a deep breath as he closed his eyes for a few seconds. "He just took another two pain pills. How many is that today, six now?" she asked with a sad tone as Troy placed a soft kiss to her temple. "I just wish this wasn't happening to him. It's not fair." she said resting her head on his shoulder.

"I know baby. I wish it wasn't either. Neither of you deserve what is happening." Troy said as he laid his head on hers. "At least you're enjoying the time you have left. Right?" he asked and felt her nod in agreement.

"Hey hey hey you two! You guys can crescent the car later cause god knows you will. But right now we are going back into this fabulous party!" Sharpy said brining them out of their own world. The over hyper blonde reached out and grabbed Gabriella's arm. Pulling her up Sharpay looped arms with Gabriella and took off back to the party. Gabriella smiled over her shoulder at Troy, while everyone else laughed at the two and then followed their actions.

* * *

Walking back to the party they danced and mingled for about four hours until the cords to SOS by the Jonas Brothers started to play, but it wasn't from the dj. Everyone turned to the stages to see the Jonas Brothers. All of the girls screamed and started to dance as the three boys sang. After "Hold On" and "That's just the way we roll. " Joe stepped to his mic as Nick and Kevin put the instruments down. "What's up everybody?" Nick asked as everyone screamed. "Good to hear you guys are having fun. I'm Nick, That's Joe," he said while Joe waved taking a drink from his water bottle. "And that's Kevin." he said as Kevin nodded from next to him. "So appenternly it's time for Gabriella and Elizabeth to come up here with their friends." Gabriella and Lizzy took Troy and Ryan's hand and lead the nine other teenagers to the stage. After the Gabriella and Lizzy received a hug and a kiss on the check for the three boys the other girl got a hug and the boys got a handshake.

"Just to let everyone know, this is my favorite part of a birthday party." Nick said as Nichole and Lucile rolled out a layered white cake with different black designs on it with eighteen flaming candles on the top layer.

"Happy Birthday to you..." Kevin started to lead the party as the cake was pushed in front of Gabriella and Lizzy who stood next to each other with their hands clasped together. When the song was finished the two girls blew out the candles together before hugging and whispering happy birthday in the other's ear. Claps let out around the room as each girl was handed a knife so they could cut a piece of the cake. As Gabriella and Lizzy cut enough for their friends, the Jonas brothers, and all of the parents, some of the Lava spring workers passed out pieces from the different cakes they had in the back."Okay Gabriella, since it is your birthday we want to know. What's your favorite song of ours?" Nick asked after the cake had been eaten.

Taking a second to lock eyes with Troy and sharing a smile with him, she turned back to Nick. "When you look me In the Eyes."

"Aright so as a gift from us to you we wanna play it, but before we do, anyone special you wanna dedicate it to?" Joe asked. Again Gabriella and Troy locked eyes and their smile grew she was about to say something when "Troy" was 'coughed' out from the gang.

"You all suck." Troy said as he pulled the blushing Gabriella into his arms so she could hide her face in his chest.

"Alright," Kevin said turning back to the party as the friends made their way off the stage. "This one goes out to Gabriella and Troy." he said as the three started the music.

"Oh oh oh yeah.... oh oh oh yeah" Nick hummed as the gang spilt off into the couples.

"If the heart is always searching can you ever find a home?" Joe sang as Troy pulled Gabriella tightly against him and buried his face in her neck. As the song flowed around them Gabriella laid her head on his shoulder and kissed it every now and then. Troy's soft voice sang into her ear in time with the band on the stage. Any girl would kill to have the Jonas Brothers dedicate this song to them, but instead all Gabriella heard was the love of her life whispering it to her and only her, every time the chorus said "and tell me that you love me." he kissed that soft spot behind her ear that always drove her crazy and lead to him doing whatever he wanted to her body. As the song came to its last chorus he pulled away and sang it to her while staring into her deep cholacte eyes before the two met in a passionate kiss. The world around them seemed to fade away, she vague heard Joe ask Lizzy her favorite song and heard Lizzy reply with Hello Beautiful. As the tune to Hello Beautiful started to play Gabriella felt all the stress and worry that had taken over her body from the night she found out Andrew was sick leave her body as Troy kept one arm tight around her back and the other slip to her neck, creasing the soft skin there as he brushed his tongue though her teeth and meeting hers. When the need for oxygen became to much for them to ignore they pulled away from each other and Troy reattached his lips to her neck. She moaned softly when he bit into her flesh.

* * *

Opening her eyes to see that her mother was walking to the stage she pulled away. "Later." she said kissing the pout that had formed on his lips after he groaned like a little kid is told they couldn't have ice cream before dinner. Nichole walked over to them.

"Sweetie your dad's not feeling to good, so the Jonas Brothers are gonna do one more song and then the dj is playing butterfly kisses okay?" Nichole asked.

Gabriella nodded knowing that she had promised to dance with Andrew during that song. After the Jonas brothers played "Games", they promised to stick around long enough for pictures after Gabriella danced with her dad. Now that the floor was cleared except for Gabriella and Andrew, the song started around them.

"Hi princess." he said kissing her forehead.

"Hi Dad." she said with a smile. "How are you feeling? I saw you take your pills earlier outside and no Mom said you're not  
feeling good." she said looking at him as the swayed to the music.

"I don't want you to worry about that tonight. I wanted you to have you dream birthday party. Are you?"

"Are you serious? Avril Lavigne, The Jonas Brothers, the car, everything. I would have been totally content with just a party at the house or at Nicky's with everyone. I never would have thought this would be my eighteenth party. It's more then I could have ever asked for." she gushed.

"I just wanted you to have fun tonight and get everything you ever wanted."

"I did." she said smiling at him. She kissed his cheek before looking into the eyes that mirrored her own. "You're here with me. I know I was a bitch the first time I saw you..."

"Gabriella..." he tried to cut her off.

"Dad I need to tell you this." she said and he nodded. " I know I was horrible and mean and a total bitch that night I saw you at the theater and I never did try to get in touch with you and for that I am so sorry. These past couple of months have been amazing. Growing up with mom I thought you were just some idiot that never cared about me, but I was so wrong. It's not fair that this is happening to you." she said placing a hand on his stomach where he often held when he doubled over in pain.

"I'm gonna miss you so much daddy." she said while some tears fell from her eyes.

"Oh princess I'm gonna miss you too." he said pulling her into a hug as the verse around them mentioned the daughter turning sweet sixteen. "I want you to know that you did nothing wrong. I should have seen you sooner. I was scared. You know that I thought about you all of the time, but I was scared to be a dad. I promise you even after I'm gone, I'm gonna be with you. Okay I'm gonna be in your heart and I'm gonna look in on you. I'm gonna be there on the day you marry Troy. We both know he's the one for you. I'm gonna be there on the day you have your first baby. I'm always gonna be with you baby girl." he said kissing her temple.

"Promise?" she asked looking at I'm as he dried her tears.

"I promise." he said looking in her eyes, knowing she didn't take the word promise lightly. Pulling her to him again he ignored the pain that was shooting though his body like a million knives and the head ache he had from the strong pain patch and pain pills he was on. He just wanted to enjoy the dance with his daughter. Once the song ended he returned her to Troy's arms. After a kiss and another thank you from both Gabriella and Lizzy and a promise that they would join him for lunch the next day since the teens were staying the night at the club. He left with Nichole back to his apartment.

* * *

"We have to tell her it's spreading Andrew." Nichole said once they were on the road. Glancing at the man she once loved and pictured herself spending her life with. The two had became friends for the sake of Gabriella, they would always have some type of feelings for each other since they did have a daughter and both wanted the best for her. They also knew that they no longer had or wanted the romantic spark they once had.

"Nichole don't start." he said.

"No Andrew I am gonna start. You say you want what's best for her. Well then we need to tell her that it's no longer just in the pancreas. She can tell that you're getting worse. The other night she cried herself to sleep in Troy's arms because she knows you're getting bad but won't tell her how bad." Nichole said as they drove down the high way.

"I will. I'll tell her soon, but not this weekend. It's her birthday." he said closing his eyes as nausea and pain took over his body.

Looking at him again then the clock Nichole sighed. "It's been four hours do you need another nausea and pain pill?" she asked.

Shaking his head no he said "I'll wait till I'm in the apartment so I can just go to bed."

"Have they said about how long?" she asked.

"Four months tops." he answered closing his eyes.

* * *

Please remember to read and review


	26. Chapter 26

Disclamier: Still don't own any of it. I wish I did. Sadly I'm a college sophmore wishing this summer woulld hurry the hell up and pass so I can get out of my small ass home town. I love it and it will always be home but I am so ready for new places and new faces.

* * *

The party came to an end around one in the morning, after seeing the party guest off Gabriella, Lizzy, Sharpay, Kelsi, Nicky, Alexz, Cassis, and Miriam went to Sharpay's private room to change into their bikinis. Meeting up with the guys they walked out to the pool, all of the guys jumping in while the girls sat on the edge with their feet dangling in the warm water. The girls were talking about the latest music when Gabriella felt something tug on her foot and spread her knees apart turning her attention to Troy while he smiled up at her. "You gonna come in and play or what?" he asked kissing the top of her thigh, while his left hand slipped up to play with her belly button ring.

"I dunno. I'm kinda tired." she said running a hand though her hair.

"Hey hold up, you have to hold up to your end of the deal since I didn't drag you away from the party. Which trust me was really hard." he said leaning in and kissing her stomach.

"I plan to do just that mister Bolton, but I don't want to get wet." she told him.

"Yet anyway." he smirked. She gasped and smiled as she pushed him off her a bit.

"Troy whatever you just said, don't." Sharpay said catching the interaction between the two, but not the words.

"Seriously. Gab's you boy is a nypho and it's all your fault." Nicky said.

"Oh well." Gabriella said as she lowered herself in the pool since Troy kept tugging on her foot. "He's adorable and I've never complained." Troy smirked at the girls before pulling a floating Gabriella into his arms.

Ten minutes later the girls were in the pool and were playing chicken, minus Miriam who had reframed since there weren't an even number of people and said she would play the next round. She laughed as Sharpay and Zeke took out Cassie and Alexz then went after Jason and Kelsi. "Oh hell yeah!" Gabriella yelled when she managed to get Nicky from the side knocking Chad and Nicky out. Chad was mumbling about his best friend spending too much time teaching his girlfriend all his secrets while he swam over to the side of the pool with the girls. Sharpay and Kelsi where giggling as they moved back and forth with the current that the teens had caused in the pool. Lizzy and Gabriella had resulted to hand shoving and splashing while laughing and throwing insults at each other even though they were joking. "Hey Lizzy, purple donkey!" Gabriella giggled before grabbing Lizzy other hand and pushing her and Ryan backwards since they were thrown off by her random comment. They had just made it to the side and propped themselves out of the pool when Sharpay finally got Kelsi to fall to the side. Taking a time out before the final round started so everyone on the pool could get comfortable Troy took the time to kiss Gabriella's calf. "If we kick Zeke and Sharpay's ass we'll get out of here right after, if we don't you gotta wait another hour." she whispered before kissing his ear. She smirked when Miriam called go and Troy tightened his grip on her, determined not to let her fall.

"Damn Gabs what'd you do promise the boy sex tonight if he didn't let you fall." Sharpay laughed as she and Gabriella had each other locked in a head lock.

"Don't be surprised if we're both tired later on. That's all I'm saying."

"Ugh! Just make sure I don't hear you guys." Sharpay groaned.

"Sure Shar." Gabriella said trying to nudge the blonde with her shoulder. A few minutes later she noticed Sharpay's arms were slipping from her shoulders. Looking to the left side of her eyes she saw Sharpay's were closing, using the little strength she had left she pushed hard enough to fall backwards.

"And Troy and Gabriella are the chicken Champs!!!" Miriam yelled while everyone else laughed as Troy threw them both backwards with both of the arms high above their heads. Coming back to the surface Gabriella pulled Troy close to her before kissing him; it didn't take long for his hands to slip to her bottom as hers made their way to the waist of his board shorts.

"Let's go babe." she whispered when the wolf calls came from their friends. "Night guys." she said after they climbed out of the pool and Troy wrapped a towel around her.

"Night you all. Happy birthday Gabriella." Everyone yelled as Gabriella pulled on the shorts and t shirt she wore to the pool, while Troy threw on his own t-shirt before they headed back to the country club where the teenagers were stay on the highest level since there were a bunch of suites that the club rented out.

* * *

They didn't even make into their room before Troy had Gabriella hoisted around his waist and against the wall while battling with their tongues. Removing one hand from his hair Gabriella reached to her left to find the door knob to their room. Finding it she turned it and pushed it open as Troy moved down the wall reaching the door he used her to push it open while he sucked on her neck, he kicked it shut with his foot before pinning her up against it and making his way back to her mouth. Locking the door she pushed off of it giving him the signal to take her to bed. Somehow making his way across the living area and down the hall he made it to the four post king size bed laying her down softly he hovered over her, he pulled away long enough to remove the property of East high basketball shirt she had on. Looking down at her "You're… so… fucking… gorgeous…" He says while removing the black and white bikini top then moves his head down to place kisses in between her chest before moving to kiss down her stomach. Taking time to play his tongue around her belly button ring while he skims his hands down her waist sliding her shorts down as he came to them. Kissing his way back up as he tosses the shorts behind them to the floor he slips his hand under her bikini bottoms. His mouth comes to a stop at her chest as his lips go around her nipple and gently sucks on it making her moan. His other hand was busy massaging her folds running over the piercing every now and then. Gabriella felt her head being thrown back. She arches her back to bring his lips closer to her.

"Fuck Troy…" She says while plunging her hands through his hair again while he continues to pleasure her. His mouth then switches to the other and his other hand slips a finger into her as he runs his thumb over her clit. She takes that moment to grab his swimming trunks and tries to pull them down his legs. Troy kicks them off. His lips leave her breast and trail up again so they connect with Gabriella's lips as she buckles her hips against his hand he had added another two fingers. Feeling her tighten around him he pulls back, robbing her of the release she had wanted all night. "Troy… please…" She begs and Troy looks up at her with his piercing blue eyes that were filled with love kissing her softly he moves down her body. Troy's tongue enters her and she arches her back to him. "Troy!" She moans as his tongue flicks in and out of her and she begins to move her hips to his rhythm. It was slow at first but started to increase speed. She runs her fingers through his hair moaning until she could feel she was going to orgasm. "I'm gonna cum Troy!" smirking against her he pulled her clit biting and tugging on the ring slight he sent her over the edge. "Fuck Baby!" she yelled as she came into his mouth. He lied beside her kissing her neck softly as she came down from her high Troy waited till he felt her pull his arm telling him she wanted more. He smiled as climbed on top of her kissing her on her bruised lips.

"You ready?" he ask just like every other time they have sex. She nods and suddenly feels Troy plunge himself inside her. She digs her nails into his back for a moment since it had been about two weeks since the last time they did this. She moans as Troy begins to pump himself in and out of her, finding their rhythm. After awhile, their speed increases and Gabriella kisses his bare shoulder and continues to moan. Troy was panting above her and she suddenly feels herself start to go to the climax.

"Troy!" She says more loudly before and Troy knew exactly what that meant.

"Cum with me Gabi." He says and she looks up into his eyes which were filled with love. He places another longing kiss onto her lips and then leans his forehead against hers. Her walls close around him and they both stare up into each other's eyes as she suddenly feels pleasure beyond all belief and throw her head back.

"Troy!" She screams and arches her back to him while she hears him call out her own name. The deep brown eyes suddenly meet the brilliant blue as they stare at each other with love. She wouldn't want to be anywhere else then right here. Her body trembles a little and then suddenly her back gives out on her and she collapse and breathes heavily. They continue to stare into each other's eyes before Troy leans down and places another sweet kiss onto her lips. He let's go and then kisses her jaw line while she pants beneath him. "God… that was…"

Troy slowly pulls himself out of her and then kisses her again, even though both of them were completely out of breath. "You ok?" He asks just like he did every time before, even though she could barely move her body was so tired. "That was incredible." Gabriella nods again but still pants. Troy slowly rolls off of her and lies there for a moment. She closes her eyes and just enjoys the moment of what had just occurred. "Happy birthday princess." he says kissing her shoulder as he snuggles behind her.

"Thank you for being here." she said as she laced and unlaced her fingers with his over and over again.

"Nowhere else I would dream of being." he said. After a few minutes he felt her breathing start to even out and she was slowly stopping the playing with his hand. "Hey wait a minute you can't fall asleep yet. I haven't given you your gift." he whispered to her. He was the only one that from the gang that hasn't given her gifts yet. Everyone else had that afternoon when they had lunch at Lava Springs. Sharpay, Ryan, and their parents had let them drive out there that morning to spend the day, free of charge.

"Troy I would love to go again, but I'm way to tired I've been running all day." she whined as she cuddled against his chest.

"You wouldn't make it another round if you wanted too. Just five more minutes." he said jumping out of the bed. Grabbing a pair of boxers for himself from his bag, and a pair of underwear and the t-shirt that she bought him from New York, that had already made back to her clothes, tossing them to her so she could get dressed; he grabbed the three boxes from the dresser. Walking back over to her he pulled her into a sitting position, turned on the lamp next to the bed, then climbed in next to her. Wrapping an arm around her he place two of the boxes in her lap, "Open the top one first." he whispered in her ear.

She smiled at him before lift the lid of the small black box. Gasping at the sight in front of her she pulled out the silver band that had "Troy's Princess" engraved into the smooth surface. "It's beautiful Troy. Thank you." she said leaning in to kiss him but was cut off when he brought a similar box out from beside him.

"This one's mine." he said smiling at her before revealing a matching ring to hers but his had "Gabriella's Prince" engraved into it. He removed his class ring from his right finger and slipped the silver one on, then put his class ring on his left finger. Reaching for her hands he slipped his old promise ring off of her right finger and replaced it with the new one.

"I love it." she said kissing him. Grabbing the other box in her lap she opened the long lid and was met with a necklace made of small stars every other one a diamond and the ones between them was a deep purple diamond star. "Troy" she said turning to him with tears in her eyes. Moving her hair he went to unclasp the T "No, I love my necklace." she said placing a hand on it.

"Okay." he said then grabbed the new necklace that was simple looking enough that she could wear it every day and elegant enough she could dress up with it. Clasping it around her neck he kissed the back of her neck then her shoulder. "I love you."

"I love you too."

"Did you have a good birthday?" he asked as the laid down and she cuddled to his side.

"The best. Thank you for sharing it with me." she said reaching up to kiss him one last time before closing her eyes and sleep quickly over took them

* * *

A/N: I'm honstely scared to death to post this chapter because it was my biggest smut chapter and I'm scared that it totally sucked. So please read and review, I really want to know what you guys think of it. And please remember that i did rate it "M" for this reason and the fact that I used "adult" language. Sorry if some of you don't like it but I will be 22 in September so it's a part of my every day life. I would like to see 60 reviews before the next chapter. But I do leave for school on the 20th and I plan to be done with this story before I leave. I still have about five more chapters. Also check out my profile for updates on my stories and for pics and trailers for this story.


	27. Chapter 27

Disclaimer: Still don't own anything.

* * *

Chapter 27-

* * *

The weekend passed and on Sunday afternoon Cassie, Miriam, and Alexz returned to New York. Now three days into the week Gabriella and Troy were in her room at Andrew's apartment watching a movie. Gabriella's mind was else where she kept thinking about the fact that she was still getting sick on a daily basis and that she still hadn't started. Running her hand over Troy's stomach she sighed.

"Okay what's wrong?" he asked.

"What?" she asked looking at him.

"You've been spacey all week. What's up?" He asked pausing the movie to look at her.

"I have a lot on my mind is all." she said sitting up.

"Such as?" he asked as she moved from his side and sat Indian style a few inches away from him.

"Such as..., okay now you can't freak out on me. But I kinda think, I might be a little bit pregnant." she said looking down at the purple Hawaiian flower blanket on her bed.

"Whoa back up. How? You're on the pill and we always use a condom." he said fully sitting up.

"Yeah I'm on the pill now but I wasn't the first couple of times. And we hardly ever use a condom. I can only remember like a handful of times that we have. I have all the signs Troy. I get sick at least once a day. I'm way late, I'm emotional. It all makes sense." she said as tears started to form in her eyes.

"Hey come here." he said pulling her into a hug. "We'll figure this out. It's okay." he whispered to her.

"It's not okay Troy." she cried into his chest.

Troy closed his eyes. His worst nightmare was coming true. He knew that he wanted to marry Gabriella had have kids with her, but never in a million years did he want them to be parents while they still had so much ahead of them. Not with so much going on. They were making their final choices about college; both had been accepted to UCLA, USC, Barkley, U of A, IU of Prude, Duke and NYU. They had also been accepted to different schools but crossed them out right away since they knew they wanted to be together. The night before Gabriella had found out just how bad Andrew was getting and how the doctors had given him a time estimated. They also had to finish their senior year. Right now was not the time for her to get pregnant by any means. "Come on." he said standing from the bed and held his hand out to her.

"Where are we going?" she asked wiping her tears as he helped her from the bed.

"To get a test." he said as he grabbed a jacket for both of them. He handed her to her and grabbed her hand leading her out of the room.

"Where are you two headed?" Andrew asked from his spot on the living room couch.

"We're gonna head down to wal-greens cause I want some cotton candy and I gotta grab some other things." Gabriella said.

"We'll be right back." she said leaning over the back of the couch to kiss his temple. "You need anything?" she asked after she pulled away and ran a hand over his hair. Noticing the far off look in his eyes she could tell his meds where kicking in and that he would be asleep within ten minutes.

"No I'm good sweetie. I'm gonna head to bed so I'll just see you both in the morning." he said meeting her eyes.

"Okay." she said giving him a small smile. "Love you." she said as he kissed her forehead.

"Love you too." he said standing up. "Good night you two."

"Night dad." she said walking to the door to put her shoes on.

"Night Andrew." Troy said. Andrew nodded at both of them and went to his room. Troy opened the door and let Gabriella walk into the brightly lit hallway before shutting the door behind them.

* * *

Once in the elevator he pulled Gabriella to him in a hug and just held her to him, both deep in thought of what the next hour held for them, not only as a couple but as an single person. Stepping out of the elevator once they hit the lobby Troy felt Gabriella hold onto his hand and saw her pull her car keys our of the hoddie pocket, holding them out to him he softly took them. He helped her into the passenger side once they reached the car, after getting in and starting the car he pulled out of the parking spot and started the five minute drive to the Wal-greens. Following Gabriella though the store as she stalled before going to the family planning aisle. She currently had white chocolate pretzels, Strawberry cream savers, and cotton candy in her basket. She stopped in front of the maginzes for a minute grabbing a copy of seventeen prom and pop star, Troy had enough. Grabbing her hand she turned to him. "Come on Brie. Enough stalling baby, we gotta do this."

"Don't wanna." she whispered with a small pout.

"I know you don't. I don't want you to have to but you do." he said leading her towards the aisle.

Stopping in front of them she looked them over. "Which one do I get?" she asked looking at him.

She crossing out any one that had "before missed period" knowing she already said she was late. Looking at the ones still open he sighed and ran a hand though his hair. "I have known idea." he said letting out a breath.

After looking at them again she grabbed a Clear Blue box and grabbed his hand, leading him to the cashier. Placing her stuff on the counter they waited, both noticing the look of disappointment that crossed the lady in her mid forties face as she glanced up at them while scanning the test. "25.90" she said placing it all in the bag. Gabriella handed her thirty dollars.

"4.10 is your change. Thank you have a nice night." she said giving Gabriella the change, receipt, and her bag.

After making their way back to the apartment Gabriella handed the bag and whispered that she was gonna go check on Andrew. Knowing that she would go straight to the rest room when she came back, he placed the test in there and put the bag on the bed next to him.

* * *

Walking into Andrew's room she noticed he had left his bedside lamp on. Walking over to him she glanced at his table seeing her baby picture, a picture of the two of them dancing at the birthday party, and one of the two of them at a father daughter lunch that East High held, a soft smile played on her lips. She looked at him and saw a stack of papers beside him picking them up "Last Living Will and Testament Of Andrew Hunter Davis" written in bold black letter jumped out at her. Closing her eyes as she felt the tears begin to form she closed the blue file flap and sat them on the table. Pulling the covers over his shoulders she leant down and kissed his forehead. "I'm sorry I messed up like this." she whispered. He stirred into a more comfortable position. She turned the light off and made her way to the door. "I love you Dad." she whispered to the dark room before he shut the door. Making her way back to her room where Troy was sitting on the bed she walked to the bag next to him opening it to look for the test. "In the bathroom he told her in a whisper. Nodding she walked in the room and shutting the door she turned to the test. Reading the directions and following them, she placed the cap back on the stick and washed her hands. Seeing that the digital hour glass was still turning she grabbed the test and walked back to her room.

"Well?" He asked as she sat down next to him.

"It still has a minute or two." she said laying her head on his shoulder.

"You know that no matter what I'm here for you and we'll do whatever you want okay." he told her.

"I know you'll be here. But if I am we're gonna make the decision together. But no abortion, I flat out refuse." she told him.

"I know and I would never ask you too." he said kissing her head. The two sat in silence until the test beeped. "Its time." he whispered in her ear when she wouldn't move. She still refused to move so he leaned over and grabbed the test from her nightstand, handing it to her with the screen up she looked down.

Reading the screen Gabriella felt the air being sucked out of her. Her worst nightmare was coming true. The result of her stupid teenage girl hormones was laughing at her in her face with one simple world typed across the screen. "It's positive." she said in a low voice. Having a gut feeling was one thing but know was something completely different.

* * *

A/N: There it is. So most of you kept asking if she was and I never answered, but here it is. I hope you guys like it I'll try to post a chapter again today but I can't make any promises. Please read and review.


	28. Chapter 28

Disclaim: Still don't own shit. :( Oh well.

A/N; Anyway this was suppose to be two chapters but since I have the most kick ass readers and reviewers in the eniter freaking world. I posted two as one!!! Oh BTW I love the song these Four Walls. I like the version from a few years ago but whatever Miley didn't totally butcher it when she redid it. It's on of the few songs I can listen to her whine. (Sorry all miley fans)

* * *

Chapter 28-  
"Guys stop playing around. I swear to god you guys fuck up this room; I will slit your throats before senior prom." Troy said as he and Jack added the white curtain rod above the bay window of the nursery in the Montez house.

"Damn touchy much there Troy?" Chad asked as he got up off of the floor that Zeke had pushed him to.

"Not touchy just whipped. Andrea's not even born yet and she already has him wrapped." Zeke said pulling out the white lowercase letters that would be hung next.

Troy rolled his eyes and flipped Zeke off as he stepped off the step ladder. "I'm not whipped; my little girl gets the best and not fucked up room with broken stuff because her godfather and Uncles couldn't calm down." Troy said straightening the pink curtain so it sat just right on the bay window. Troy and Gabriella had told their parents and Lizzy after they went to the doctor and found out for sure. After convincing their parents that they were ready to have this baby and keep it, they spent the next few hours keeping Troy a safe distance away from Lizzy since she was ready to kill him claiming 'he better man up since he knocked up her baby cousin'. The next step was telling their friends; the girls had cried and hugged them out of joy and adamantly started in on baby names and colors for the nursery. The guys had been thrilled and were already planning the kids basketball future and how it was gonna be the coolest kid in school with all of its basketball, cooking, and theater skill. Now well into April; Gabriella was five months along and they already had the baby's name picked out and well on their way to finishing both nurseries. Both Troy and Gabriella agreed early on that they didn't want to just call the baby 'baby' or 'it', and Gabriella also expressed how important it was that their child was named after people who meant a lot to them and their lives. Andrea Michelle Bolton was formally introduced to the Wildcats just a few days later. Gabriella had picked Andrea after her dad saying it was important to her that she always had a remind of her father and the short time she had with them. Troy had chosen Michelle since his father's middle name was Mike and his dad had been his hero for as long as he could remember. Troy for the first time in his life had seen his father with tears in his eyes when they told their parents the name and why. They also agreed that she would have Troy's last name. Gabriella let Troy pick Andrea's godfather, which without a second thought he said Chad. Gabriella had yet to choose a godmother, but know she would soon.

"Wow! Guys it looks amazing in here." Gabriella's voice said from the door. Troy turned to her and felt his smile grow, dressed in a pair of light jeans with ripped in the knees and a purple with black heart and stars on it he could see the small baby bump that was noticeable but didn't stand out. Dropping the spring butterfly bedding in the sleigh crib that was placed in front of the window he walked over to her.

"Hi Mommy." he said greeting her with a soft kiss then he placed both of his hands on her stomach. "Hey baby girl." he said as he rubbed the bump hoping to feel her kick since she had started a few weeks ago.

"Hi Daddy. I think she's chill right now, hasn't been kicking much today." she said knowing what he was feeling for. She would never forget the first time Adrean kicked.

* * *

_It was the last class of the day and the eleven teenagers were all in Darbus's drama at the end of the day and Gabriella felt herself dozing off due to the unexciment of the lecture and the fact that Troy's hand was slowly moving up and down her back as they sat in the back of the room. Just as she was closing her eyes she felt what she felt like was popcorn popping, at first she ignored it figuring it may have been nothing then she felt it again. She squealed and turned to her left and met Troy's concerned face. "She's kicking!" she whispered grabbing his hand._

"No way."

"Yeah! Feel!" she said placing his hand on the right spot.

"That's fucking awesome!" he said a little louder then he meant to.

"Mr. Bolton watch the language. Is there anything you two would like to share with the class?" she asked them both.

"No mama." they both said.

"Didn't think so now if the two of you would please pay attention seeing as the information I am going over today will be on your end of the year exam." she said turning back to the chalk board.

* * *

"You guys hungry?" she asked them. Once the boys nodded "Pizza down stairs with your girlfriends." she told them. Her three friends took off towards the stair. "Mom and Lucille went to make sure everything had been delivered to your place. I think your mom said something about going out to lunch." Gabriella told the two left in the room with her.

"That's cool." Jack said walking over to her. "How you feeling today?" he asked. Truth be told after the shock of his eighteen year old son have his own kid wore off, he was excited to be a grandpa. He was constantly checking on Gabriella and made sure she wasn't getting to much hell from the unhappy students that were not happy that Troy Bolton was 'taken or banded for life' as many of the pissed off girls had said. He felt bad because Troy didn't get the bad reputation or the name calling, Gabriella did. She was under enough stress especially now that Andrew was getting worse. Nichole, Lucille, and he had went to the hospital the night before and had found out that the doctors don't think Andrew wouldn't make it to the end of the month.

"I'm doing okay. I mean what else can I be. So much is going on right now but I can't change any of it." she said with a smile.

"You're a very smart young lady Gabriella. Wise beyond your years." Jack said kissing her head.

Smiling at him then turn towards the door. "Come on I'm hungry and I know you guys are two. Jack left the room right after her and Troy took one last look around the room. Yeah Andrea was gonna be okay.

* * *

"So have you all made you final picks for college yet?" Jack asked as the all sat outside.

"U of Toronto." Ryan said being the first one to speak up.

"U of A." Chad answered though a mouthful of pizza.

"U of A." Nicky answered as well.

"U of A." Sharpay said.

"I got into the really amazing culinary school in England so I'm headed over there." Zeke said, knowing that even though he and Sharpay had already broke up they were still good friends and going to prom together.

"Barkley. I was accepted into their music program. So I'm excited." Kelsi said with a huge smile on her face

"UCLA on a basketball and baseball scholarship." Jason said with a smile. He had always wanted to play for them and he had loved LA since he had visited when he was fourteen.

Jack notice that the last three hadn't said yet. He knew the three of them were waying out a lot of options and most had to do with Andrea. "Lizzy?" he asked first.

"Oh um I don't know for sure yet. I have it narrowed down to U of A, U of Toronto," she said meeting eyes with Ryan and a small smile. "or NYU. I'm just trying trying figure it all out. There are pros and cons to all three of them."

"Lizzy I want you to go to U of T or NYU, don't let what's happening to me and Troy be the reason you stay behind." Gabriella told her.

"I wanna be around my cousin." she said softly.

"And you will be. You can visit and there are holidays, plus you'll just be a plain ride away."

"Seriously Montez, we'll make sure you see her." Troy told her.

"Well what about you two?" Sharpay asked.

"We're gonna stay home. I mean we wanted to go away, but going away to college with a new born, we'd never be able to do it." Gabriella told them.

"Plus this way we have Aunt Shar and Uncle Chad to keep her entertained with."

"And the grandparents will be here to help if we need it." She said.

"Yeah, we all talked about it the other night and we think its best." Troy said with a smile as he felt his baby girl kick the palm of his hand.

* * *

After they finished eating the boys went back to finishing the room. Taking an hour to hang all of the pictures and the name Andrea Michelle Bolton above the bay window and adding the last minute finishing touches. Once it was done the group of eleven made their way to the Bolton household. Finding that it was all in fact there put just left in the middle of the large room the girls started on placing the rugs would they would go so the guys could move the furniture. Once the girls were done they started on the curtains and letters ready as the guys moved the Madison furniture around to where Troy and Gabriella wanted it. Once that was done and the name was hung above the crib Gabriella pulled out the Alyssa Flower Garden bedding for the crib. Once they were done they took a few minutes to just stand in the room. Just the three of them. "We're really doing this huh?" Troy asked looking around.

"Yeah we are." she said smiling at him. "We really are Troy. Ready for it?"

"Yeah I am." he said leaning down to kiss her. "We're gonna be great parents." he said when they pulled away.

"Yeah we are." she said looking around the room. A whole new start of something new lay ahead of them.

* * *

Two weeks later Gabrielle, Troy and their friends where eating lunch on the student quad enjoying the spring weather. Gabriella was currently sitting in Troy's legs talking to Sharpay and Kelsi about the spring musical while Troy, Jason, and Zeke were talking about helping Coach Bolton with conditioning when the later two didn't have baseball and Troy didn't have golf.

"Such a pretty girl." Chad's voice rang in her ear. Giggling she looked down to find him talking to her stomach. "Who's uncle Chad's favorite girl in the whole word? You are."

"Having fun Chad?" Gabriella asked him.

"Hey it is my duty as the father's best friend to be totally excited about this." he defended himself.

"I was just asking." She laughed.

"Ugh gym." Kelsi groaned as they all got up and the girls nodded their heads in agreement.

"At least we're in there together and it's coach Bolton. It's not that bad." Gabriella said wrapping her arm around Troy's waist as they walked into the school.

"So says the girl that coach won't let do anything besides walk around the sidelines." Sharpay teased.

"Yeah well whatever. If I could I would be out there. I like gym for some reason." She said shrugging.

The group of ten went their own ways to the locker room after changing they made their way out to the gym.

* * *

"Alright guys today we're playing dodge ball. Yeah I know middle school game but whatever. That being said Gabriella," he paused till she stopped talking to Kelsi and looked up at him. "I want you up a couple of rows in the bleachers."

"But I..."

"Go." he said in a stern voice.

"This freaking sucks." she said as she walked away from the group and towards the bleachers.

"Gabriella." he said in a voice that caused her to stop mumbling and huffed as she sat down.

"I'm not happy just to let you know."

"I'll live. Everyone else spilt up into two teams." he said. After they split up he told Gabriella she could change out of her gym stuff if she wanted too. After she came back changed with her bags she started her homework for the night.

**"I'm sorry I'm bad, I'm sorry you're blue  
I'm sorry about all the things I said to you  
And I know I can't take it back  
I love how you kiss, I love all your sounds  
And baby the way you make my world go 'round  
And I just wanted to say I'm sorry."** rang the ringtone that played from Gabriella's phone unless she had set them a different one.

"Hello?" she asked flipping it open.

"Gabriella?" the voice asked.

"Josh." Gabriella said with a confused face. No one called her during school unless it was an emergency.

"Yeah. You may want to get down here." he said

"Is he okay? Is everything alright?" She asked with panic in her voice.

* * *

On the floor below the game had come to a pause since Ryan, Troy, Lizzy and Sharpay all had the balls and hadn't moved since they heard Gabriella's voice. Jack turned and walked up to her. "Gabs what's wrong?" he asked holding up her finger to tell him to be quiet she listened to the voice.

"You just need to come down here. He's not gonna make it through the night." Josh said with sorrow in his voice. Having met Gabriella and everyone and knowing her conduction it broke his heart to give her the news.

"Oh my god. Now?" she asked shoving her stuff in her bag and digging for her car keys while tears fell down her face.

"He's bad sweetie." he said.

"Shit! Okay I'll be right there." she hung up and stood up grabbing her stuff.

"Gabriella!" Jack said as she tried to push past him.

"Jack move!!" she yelled.

"What's going on?" he asked taken back that she had called him Jack during school hours.

"He's not gonna make it through the night. Josh said he's really bad. I have to get down there. Please move!" she cried.

"Hey come here." he said pulling her into a hug. "Jason I want you to go to the office and tell them I'm taking Gabriella to the hospital." He said Jason nodded and ran out of the gym. "Nick go and get Coach Harrison, tell him he has to take over my classes for the day." the shocked junior nodded and ran. "Troy." Jack called out to his son meeting the bright blue eyes as he helped Gabriella down the bleachers. Making his way to Troy he handed him Gabriella's bags and car keys. "I want you and Elizabeth to sign out, tell Miss Main I gave you both permission, and then I want you to call your mom and Nichole. You take Gabby's car and meet us there." he said. Troy and Lizzy nodded and then ran to change and get their stuff. "Come on Gabriella." he said leading her towards the door as she continued to cry into his arm. "Chad, Zeke, Sharpay and Kelsi are in charge until Coach Harrison gets here." he yelled right before he left the gym.

* * *

Helping Gabriella though the staff parking lot and into his car he made sure she was buckled in before he drove off.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you." he heard he whispered a few minutes later.

"Now Gabriella it's okay. I was just worried." he told her.

"It's not supposed to hurt this bad." she said looking at him with sad eyes.

"What's not?" he asked confused.

"When I got the call. I mean I've known for months it was coming, I was ready for it to come. It wasn't suppose to surprise me or hurt like this." she cried.

"Yes it is. Gabriella even if they could have told us the exact time down to seconds it would still hurt. He's your dad, it's supposed to hurt. I would be worried if you weren't upset." he said making a left turn. They both stayed silent until he pulled into the hospital parking lot, looking up at the building Gabriella let out a shaky breath.

"How am I suppose to do this?" she said crying again as she turned to Jack.

Pulling her into a hug as he felt his heart break for the young woman that meant so much to his son and even himself. "You go in there and you enjoy the time you have left." he said rubbing her hair. "You don't think about what's going to happen in the hours to come, you don't think of the should have or could have beens. You enjoy the time you have left with him. Then when he does go, you'll have your mom and Lizzy, Troy, Luce and I, and your friends. We're all gonna be here for you sweetie." He said kissing her hair softly.

"Thank you." she said pulling away and wiping her tears.

"No problem. You ready?" he asked. She nodded her head; the tow got out of the car and made their way to the hospital.

* * *

A/N: The it is this chapter was semi-hard to write but the next one made me and myy beta ball for a good twenty minutes. I can't say anything but please remember that in the out come this is a disney story. Also one reason I am up dating so much, besides leaving for school. I have a huge idea that's making a home in my head and heart and it's not leaving till it's all typed out. So "figures crossed" I'll have a new story up by time I go to school. As always please reas and review. And to the four that do it every chapter, thanks it means the world to me.


	29. Chapter 29

Disclaimer: Still don't own anything.

* * *

Chapter 29-

* * *

Jack, Lucille, Nichole, Lizzy, Ryan, Jason, Kelsi, Sharpay, Zeke, Nicky, Chad and Troy sat in the ICU waiting room that was just to the left of the ICU unit. The adults, Lizzy, and Troy had been there for going on seven hours, while everyone else couldn't leave school until it was done for the day and had been for almost four hours. They had been taking turns on checking on her and Andrew. Jack had just returned to the waiting room letting them know that Andrew was asleep and Gabriella was sitting in silence holding his hand. Death hung just above her head, waiting to swoop down and take Andrew from her for good. Fighting against her eyes that where trying to close for just a few minutes, she shook her head as his heart monitor beeped. She knew that her body was exsutued, she hadn't had a decent night's sleep in weeks, every time she did she would have a nightmare that Andrew died or she would wake up being scared out of her mind that she would miss the call from the hospital. Removing one of her hands from his she placed it on her forehead lightly rubbing it as she closed her eyes. Knowing someone else walked in the room to be with her, she didn't have to open her eyes knowing it was Troy when he dropped a kiss on her shoulder. "You should go get something to eat. Shar and Lizzy went to get pizza." he whispered to her.

"Not hungry." she said opening her eyes and looked at Andrew's face which looked painless, since the doctors had followed his wishes to make him as comfortable as possible.

"Brie you need to eat, Andrea needs food to babe." he said sitting down in the open chair next to hers.

"Troy I'm not..." she said turning to him

"Go eat mija, I need to speak with Troy." Andrew said weakly.

"Fine, I'll be right back." she said standing up. Leaning over the bed rile she placed a kiss on Andrew's forehead before kissing Troy goodbye.

Watching her as she left the room Andrew waiting till she shut the door before turning back to Troy. "I need you to promise me something Troy." he said softly.

"Anything." the teenager said.

"Watch after them. My girls. Take care of them and don't let them feel any pain unless they have to." he said as his deep brown eyes met the bright blue ones of the young man's to his right.

"They won't. I'll do everything in my power to protect them sir." Troy said, knowing Andrew was talking about Gabriella and Andrea.

"Don't make the same mistake I did Troy. When Andrea is born, make sure you hold her as much as you can and make sure she knows that you love her. I can already tell she's gonna be your little girl, but make sure you tell her that. Make sure you hold onto her tight and you tell her that you love her every single day." Andrew said.

"I will. She'll always know what she means to me."

"And Gabriella, my sweet child. Don't let her go. She's like her mother meaning she'll try to push away anyone that means something to her when things get hard. But you hold onto her and don't let her push you away. I know you love her, which is why you have my blessing to ask her to be your wife if you want to one day. Just take care of her and keep her happy." Andrew said with tears in his eyes.

"I love you daughter very much Andrew. I promise that I'll take care of her and keep her safe for all of my days. If I have my way she'll never be alone." Troy said sealing the promises he just made by meeting the older man's brown eyes.

* * *

_**With Gabriella:**_  
Gabriella walked out of the ICU unit and into the waiting room. Every eye in the room looked up to meet her. "Dad wanted to talk to Troy for a second." she said sitting down between her mom and Lizzy.

"You need to try to eat something Gabs." Ryan said kneeling down in front of her.

"That's what they said, but just the thought of food makes my stomach turn." she said meeting his blue eyes. "I really can't eat." she whispered.

"You have to for Andrea El." Lizzy said rubbing her cousin's back.

"Just try okay." Kelsi said kneeling next to Ryan with a small slice of cheese pizza in her hands.

"Come on Gabster you got this." Chad said from the couch across from her. Looking up and meeting his eyes she nodded and took the pizza from Kelsi. Taking a small bite and swallowing she made a face showing it didn't set well in her stomach, but finished the pizza anyway. Taking the 20 oz sprite form Sharpay, she stood up.

"I'm gonna go back in there." she said walking towards the door.

* * *

Knocking on the door and hearing Troy say some in she poked her head in. "Can I come back in yet?" she asked sticking her head in.

"Come on in sweet child of mine." she heard Andrew's voice faintly. "Come here." he said patting the bed next to his legs.

"Hi Daddy." she said grabbing his hand.

"Hi sweetie." he said as the pain shot though his body and it became hard for him to breath.

"Should I call your nurse?" she asked noticing the pain across his face and his heart monitor dropping.

"No but you can do something for me." he said grabbing both of his hands.

"What?" she asked.

"Sing for me. I love to hear your voice." he said smiling.

"okay." she said before kissing his forehead. Humming a soft balled as one of her favorite songs as of lately came to her.

**"He drops his suitcase by the door  
She knows her daddy won't be back anymore" **she sings to him.

Out in the hall Jason was walking back to the waiting room after calling his parents to let them now he wouldn't be home for awhile. He heard a voice that he knew was Gabriella's.** "She drags her feet across the floor  
Trying to hold back time to keep him holding on  
And she says"** she sings as he speeds back to the waiting room.

"You guys come here. You have to hear this." he says then runs to the unit and to Andrew's door that was just inside the unit. Looking over his shoulder he saw everyone with him all with the same sad smile on their faces. There in front of them Gabriella was sitting next to Andrew holding his hand in her left and her right ran down his face over and over again.

**"Daddy Daddy don't leave  
I'll do anything to keep you  
Right here with me  
Can't you see how much I need you** she sings before kissing his forehead as his heartbeat continued to drop and his breathing became heavier.

Daddy Daddy don't leave  
Mommy's saying things she don't mean  
She don't know what she's talking about  
Somebody hear me out"

**"Father listen  
Tell him that he's got a home and he don't have to go  
Father save him  
I would do anything in return  
I'll clean my room  
Try hard in school  
I'll be good  
I promise you  
Father, Father  
I pray to you"** she sang with her eyes closed and her face towards the ceiling like she was actually praying to god that she could keep him longer.

The girls sniffled knowing the song themselves and what the next verse said. Troy had started to rub her back as he heard the tears in her voice. Gabriella now had tears falling steadily down her face as she sang **"Now she hasn't slept in weeks  
She don't want to close her eyes cause she's scared that he'll leave  
They tried just about everything  
It's getting harder now  
For him to breathe  
And she says"**

Leaning in to sing against his forehead she stared the chorus again. **"Daddy Daddy don't leave  
I'll do anything to keep you  
Right here with me  
Can't you see how much I need you"**

The pain evident on his face and in her voice as she kissed his forehead before pulling away to look at his face. **"Daddy Daddy don't leave  
The doctors are saying things they told me  
They don't know what they talking about  
Somebody hear me out"** she sang as the tears fell harder down all of their faces.

**"Father (father) listen (listen)  
Tell him that he's got a home and he don't have to go (don't have to go)  
Father (father) save him  
I would do anything in return  
I'll clean my room  
Try hard in school  
I'll be good  
I promise you  
Father, Father  
I pray to you** she sang to him as his breathing became slower and his heartbeat dropping with each passing second.

Please don't let him go (don't let him go)  
I'm begging you so (I'm begging you so)  
There open his eyes  
There ain't no more time  
To tell him that I love him more  
The many thing in the world  
Is Daddy's little girl

Father (father) listen (listen)  
Tell him that he's got a home and he don't have to go (don't have to go)  
Father (father) save him  
I would do anything in return  
I'll clean my room  
Try hard in school  
I'll be good  
I promise you  
Father, Father"

**"She was Daddy's Little Girl  
Mmmmm Oh"** she sang and right after she let the note his heartbeat flat lined and his breathing stopped completely. Everyone jumped out of the way as the nurses and doctor came running in. Troy just managed to drag the sobbing Gabriella from the bed just as the unit helped came to him. Gabriella buried her head in his chest not being able to stand the sight in front of her. Troy saw one of the nurses with a stethoscope ear buds in her ears and the other end to Andrew's chest, while her other hand checked for a pulse, and shake her head no to the doctor. Seeing the doctor check for himself then pull away with a sad look on his face and a wave of his hand the nurses pulled back. Troy closed his eyes and pulled Gabriella tighter to his chest as the doctor opened his mouth. "Time of death." the doctor said looking at his watch. "7:15 pm on April 16th 2007."

* * *

A week later:

Sitting in the pew of the funeral home with Lizzy on her right and her mom on her right, Gabriella felt numb. She couldn't hear the people go on and on about what a great man her father was, what his accomplishments brought to the lawing world of LA. His partners and close friends had flown in for the viewing and the service itself that had started the day before. She thought she felt Troy place a hand on her shoulder from behind but she couldn't be sure. Gabriella was to wrapped up in her own mind to realize much of anything. She looked up to see a woman about her dad's age with jet black hair and deep green eyes step up to the mic. "Andrew Davis had alot to be thankful for in his life." she started. "As many have said today he had the fortune, the looks, the knowhow and who of LA. But he wasn't happy. He had told me over and over again that he would have given everything up if he could find the courage in himself to get in contact with the one person he knew he disappointed, before she was even old enough to disappointment was. As many of you know, on the days that Andrew would receive a mysterious letter every month, he would be happy and in the best mood for a week. One day after a meeting he told me about his little girl." the woman paused to look at Gabriella. "He told me that from what he knew about her she would have been the best thing to ever grace his life. HE knew of her achievements in life and what she looked like, but he didn't know her. When he found out that the cancer was going to in fact take his life, he told me that he was going to leave LA and spend his last months on this Earth with the one person he wish he never walked away from. When he called me after he was settled and told me that he had ran into that sweet child of his, I could hear and feel the happiness radiating from his body. He called me after their first dinner together and went on for hours about how wonderful she was and what a smart and bright young woman his daughter was." she paused for a minute to wipe the tears that fell from her eyes. "Your father loved you very much Gabriella." she said meeting Gabriella's eyes. "During our last conversation he told me that being around you and being in your life had made his life complete. He cried at the fact that he had to leave you so soon, but was so happy that he couldn't even put into words about the happiness that you brought him these last few months. He said that you were the best thing that has ever happened to him. That the cases and the life in LA meant absolutely nothing to him compared to you." she said before stepping down.

Gabriella took a deep breath before standing up, straightening her dress before she walked to the mic herself. "First off I want to thank you on behalf of my Dad for being here today." she said looking over the packed room. She closed her eyes, placed one hand on her stomach, before taking a deep breath and opening her eyes again. "As most of you know I didn't have that long of a time with my dad. I only had about five months to catch up on eighteen years. However in that short time that I did learn that he was a wonderful man and a great person to be around. He went out of his way to get to know me and my life. he took the time to know my friends. He told me everyday how much he loved me and how proud of me he was. There towards the end he made a point to make sure I didn't have to much on my plate." Gabriella wiped the tears that were falling. "He truly was a wonderful person and dad. Not a day will go by that I won't wish he was still here with me." she said before stepping down and walking to her seat again.

* * *

Sitting down she rested her head on her mom's shoulder as both her mom and Lizzy wrapped an arm around her. After the service came to an end Gabriella stood by the coffin as people came up and paid their respects to her dad and herself. Noticing the woman that spoke just before her walk up the aisle, Gabriella braced herself.

"Hi Gabriella." she said after taking a few minutes to say goodbye to Andrew. "I'm Madison." the woman said with a soft smile.

Gabriella smiled at her in return. Her dad had mentioned her a few times, they had dated in college but found out that they were better as friends and remind close even after her dad moved. "Nice to meet you. He told me all about you." Gabriella said holding out her hand.

"Same here. I have to say you are just as beautiful as he said you were." Madison said.

"Thank you. And thank you for your speech. It really meant alot to me. He had told me that he thought about me all of the time, but to hear it from someone else was nice." Gabriella said running a hand though her hair.

"Well you were the light of his life even though he wasn't around." Madison said noticing two young men walk up to Gabriella.

"Sorry to interpret." the brown haired blue eyed boy said. "But we gotta get to the cemetery babe." he said with a sad smile.

"Your mom and Lizzy are already in the limo and the rest of us will be right behind you." the blonde hair blue eye boy said.

"Okay. Thanks Troy and Ryan." Gabriella said before turning back to Madison. "You're going to the grave site right?" Gabriella asked.

"Yes a friend of mine from LA is waiting for me." Madison said.

"Okay I'll see you there." Madison nodded before walking away to give the daughter a moment to say good bye to her father.

* * *

Off to the side of the room Troy, Ryan, Chad, Jason, Zeke, and Jack stood quietly as Gabriella said her final good bye to her dad. After she leaned in and kissed his forehead she walked over to them. After telling the homes worker she was done, he closed the casket as the six, himself and another worker followed Gabriella out. After Gabriella got into the limo, the eight placed Andrew in the car that would lead the way. The drive to the grave site seemed to long for Gabriella. Once they arrived and Andrew was placed on the holder, ready to be lowered into the ground the minster said the final respects and read the correct passages from the bible. When he closed with a prayer Andrew was slowly lowered to the ground. Troy looked over and saw tears streaming down Gabriella's face. Placing an arm around her shoulders he let her cry into his chest. The guest one by one tossed their roses on top of the casket and whispered their best wishes and sorrys to Gabriella. Again Gabriella stood numbed in Troy's arms. When everyone left the tent Gabriella looked over her shoulder and saw her friends and their families waiting for her with Lizzy and Gabriella so they could make their way back to the Montez house for a small gathering. Gabriella held her roses in her left arm with a handful of dirt in her right. She slowly made her way to the hole and kneeled down, not caring that her black dress was getting dirty. Looking down into the shiny wood of the casket she saw her reflection, her eyes puffy from the crying and her cheeks flushed as well. She slowly tossed the floors on top before she tossed the dirt as well. "I'll miss you." she whispered before standing up and walking over to meet everyone. Once there all of the parents hugged her before letting their children try to comfort their broken hearted best friend. Jack moved to hug her one last time. Holding the small girl who had seen so much more pain in the past five months than most people do in a life time, he kissed her hair, then followed his wife to the car, as their son said he was gonna ride with Gabriella.

* * *

A/N: There it is. This chapter was th hardest for me because I lost my dad at a young age, so that sucks. But i hope you like the chapter. The song I used is called "daddy's little gitrl" by frankie J. Thanks for all of the reviews they make me smile and I like know you are are enjoying the story.

* * *


	30. Chapter 30

Disclaimer: Still don't anything.

* * *

A/N: Okay guys after this I only have two more chapters but I may just post it as one. Also thanks so much for all the amazing reviews. They mean the world to me.

* * *

Chapter 30-

* * *

The weeks passed and everyone could tell that there was a change in Gabriella which was to be suspected. She still hung out with her friends and everything but she wasn't the same it was like a part of her died with Andrew. She had also distanced herself from everyone including Troy, but they stuck by her and she was slowly coming around again. Gabriella had also been under a lot of stress after Andrew's death with everything that had happened that year to the teacher cramming last minute lessons down their throats, it was all taking its toll on her body. She's still taken care of herself and Andrea but it was still hard.

They were all currently in the girls' lunge studding for a text they had that coming week when Gabriella got up to use the restroom. After she finished she noticed some blood in her underwear, washing her hands quickly, she also started to sweat and shake. Knowing something she was wrong she started to cry. "TROY!!!" she yelled before doubling over in pain. "Ah shit!! Troy NOW!!" she yelled again.

She made it to her bed as he came running in the room. "What?" he asked going to her. "Oh my god, baby what's the matter?" he asked wiping the tears from her eyes.

"It hurts." she cried curling up in a ball. "It really really hurts Troy." she cried.

"Guys help!" he yelled out to their friends. Arriving the guys rushed to Troy and helped him help her up asking what was worng.

"I don't know, but we have to get her to the hospital." he said getting her down the stairs. Chad helped him get her into the car as she started to chatter her teeth while she said she was freezing even though she was still sweating. Once she was in Troy got into the driver's side and took off after everyone said that they would call Nichole and his parents and meet them at the hospital.

* * *

Parking the car ten minutes later Troy got her into the hospital, the triage nurse took one look at her and took her straight back to the ER. Troy had to wait and fill out the paperwork until her mom got there. Just as he was getting to her medical history Nichole came running though the door. "Troy what happened?" she asked running over to him.

"I don't know. We were studding and she seemed fine then she went to the restroom and next thing I know she started yelling for me. I got to her room and she was in a ball on her bed saying it hurt." he cried to her. "They didn't let me go back, this stupid paperwork had to be done." he said dropping it to the chair next to him.

"Okay I'll do the paperwork and you go back there." Nichole said kissing his forehead before he got up.

Walking back to the room that the nurse told him he could hear Gabriella crying still. Opening the door he saw a nurse drawing blood from a vain in her arm as another one put in an IV. Walking over to her he felt his heart drop as he kissed her forehead and grabbed a hold of her hand. Just then a doctor came in and told them that he was running some blood test and setting up an ultrasound. Once they were gone Troy moved to end of the bed. "I'm sorry." she whispered.

"What baby you don't have anything to be sorry for." he said running a hand though her damped hair.

"I think I lost the baby." she said as the tears fell from her eyes.

"Hey hey, we don't know that for sure okay." he pulling her into a hug. A knock on the door caused them to separate.

"Sorry to interpret but the doctor ordered a Ultrasound." an older women said pushing the machine in. As she set it up Troy moved from the bed but kept holding Gabriella's hand. After getting everything she up and Gabriella prepared the woman moved the probe around Gabriella's stomach. Troy felt the tears fall harder when he didn't hear his little girl's heartbeat like he had so many times before. The woman took a second to glance at the distraught teens and moved the probe again, trying to find the sound that the teens clearly needed to hear. Still not finding one she pushed the nurse's button.

"Can I help you?" a male voice asked over the tiny speaker in the wall.

"Yes, I need Doctor Morris now please." the woman said.

"Sure, he's on his way." the guy said before the speaker went off.

The doctor walked into the room and over to the woman. She pointed to something on the screen while moving the probe around. The doctor nodded his head before turning to Gabriella. "Okay Gabriella I'm going gave to do a pelvic exam just to check your cervix. Gabriella nodded. Troy kept a tight hold on her hand knowing deep in his heart that there was no more Andrea. Once the doctor finished he sighed and pulled his gloves off he walked to the ultrasound machine and took the probe for the woman's hands, he sighed and removed it just as another nurse walked in, shaking her head side to side she handed the doctor the file. Reading over it he looked at the two teens and felt his heart break, this was the one part of his job that he hated the most. "Gabriella, Troy. I'm sorry." he said slowly.

Gabriella let out a heart breaking sob. "I....I lost the baby? I lost Andrea?" she cried.

Troy felt his heart break and his stomach fall to the ground for the second time in three weeks as the doctor nodded his head, confirming that Gabriella had miscarried their first child. "I'm so very sorry." the doctor whispered.

* * *

Twenty five minutes after Jack arrive at the hospital he saw his son walk into the ER waiting room. The tear stains down his cheek could be seen a mile away as could Troy's empty eyes. Jack could tell that Troy just had the life sucked out of him. Standing up as Troy neared the group that held him, Lucille, Nichole, and the teenagers that he had to came to think of as distanced family. Jack was about to ask how things were going when Troy for the first time in a long time throw his arms around Jack's waist and openly cried into his father's chest. Jack felt his heartbreak into a thousand pieces as his eighteen year old son let out open heart breaking sobs in front of his friends. Jack sighed and rubbed Troy's hair and back trying to offer some comfort. "I'm never going to get to hold my little girl. I never get to teach her how to ride a bike or anything. I'm never going to get to meet her." Troy whispered so only Jack could hear him, but cried harder. Looking over Troy's shoulder, Jack let everyone know what they had known since Troy walked out to them.

* * *

Gabriella was able to go home that night, but she didn't sleep. Once arriving back at her house she climbed the stairs, shut the door to the nursery, and then locked herself in her room. After hours of trying to get Gabriella to open her door and let him in and failing every time, not even recovering any sounds from the other side of the door, Troy returned home with his parents. He also climbed his steps and locked himself away in his room. Lucille who was trying to deal with her own grief over the lost of her first granddaughter, made her way to her back yard where she sat on a chair in silence. Her tears fell not just for the lost of her granddaughter, but for the pain that her only child must be feeling right then and for the sweet young woman that she had started to think of as a daughter who when she left was locked away in her room crying. Walking out to her garden she ran her fingers over the buds. As she took a deep breath she looked to the stars, praying to God to keep Andrew and Andrea safe with him until they could all meet again. Catching a light switch on from her house, she noticed it was coming from the nursery. Knowing it wasn't Troy since she could hear Good Charlotte blasting though his opened window and could make out the outline of his body as he passed his room. She figured it was Jack who had been silent since the hospital and only spoke when he went to get Troy from Gabriella's door to tell him that they needed to go home. Lucille sighed knowing that what happened today broke her son in ways she never wanted to happen. She knew that he would close himself off from everyone, and from the change in Gabriella the past few weeks she had a feeling that she would be the same as Troy. Her biggest wish right at that moment is that the two teens that loved each other so much didn't push each other away so much that they wouldn't be able to get over their grief together when they needed to.

* * *

Jack Bolton had been numb for the past several hours. The second his son confessed to the miscarriage Jack lost all feeling. Having his eighteen year old son crying in his arms and asking why nearly broke his heart. He remembers leaving the hospital with everyone then going to Gabriella's house where she went to her room and had came back out and hours later going to tell Troy that they had to come home. He vaguely recalled Troy running up the stairs and locking himself away in his room with his music blaring a second later. After Lucille had walked into the back yard Jack made his way up the stairs. Pausing for a second in front of Troy's door, deciding weather or not he should try to comfort his son, hearing something hit the wall to his left he just walked away knowing Troy was either pacing his room or throwing his basketball and not caring what it hit. Walking a few feet down the hall he walked into the green room that would have been his granddaughters in a few months. Grabbing the stuff bare that rested in the crib he sat down in the white rocker that was set up across from the crib. His eyes scanned the room, the green walls, her name, the pictures of the Bolton family, the Montez girls, a group shot of all the friends, and finally a picture of Gabriella and Troy, all the segmental things from Troy's childhood had been placed in the room. Jack furiously wiped his eyes begging the tears not to fall, as he looked at the old stuff bare in his hands, he finally lost the battle as the tears fell in waterfalls from his eyes. Holding the old ratted bare to his chest he sobbed. The bear had been passed down to him from his father, Jack then gave it to Troy, and Troy had placed it in Andrea's crib for the first time she came to the Bolton home. Looking up when the wall shook he knew Troy was letting his sadness and anger out by throwing whatever he could at the hall as hard as he could. Jack's tears feel harder as he thought of Gabriella most likely still locked away in her room, his tears fell for his son that had been broken in so many ways with in the last few hours. And finally his tears fell for himself, Lucille, and Nichole, the three of them had been excited for a grandchild. They knew that the timing was off, but they were still young enough to enjoy the time with their grandbaby and now they never would get to meet their Andrea.

* * *

Troy had been in a daze since the doctor nodded his head, letting them know that Gabriella had miscarried. He knew he cried on his dad and told him that he would never meet his daughter; he remembered trying to get Gabriella to open her doors so he could hold her and they could be together but she just stayed silent. He also knew that his dad had retreated up the stairs to tell him that they had to go home. And now he was in his room with emotionless by Good Charlotte blasting out of his Idock that Gabriella had gotten him five months ago. God five months ago seemed like an eternity ago now, back when his biggest problem was wondering what to do with Gabriella that weekend. Back before Lizzy moved here and Andrew came back into Brie's life, back when everything was simple. Looking to his left he saw the first picture of Andrea from an old ultrasound. Grabbing it off of his nightstand he looked at it as his tears fell. Throwing the picture down on the mattress next to him, he stood from his bed and turned his music up louder. All he wanted to do right now was cry, but he was tired of crying, that seemed like all he did today. He cried at the hospital and in Gabriella's room as they did a procedure to remove their child, again he cried in the hallway of Gabriella's house. Troy never cried but right now that was all he seemed able to do. Tripping over something, he looked down to see it was his basketball, bending down to pick it up he looked at it and then the wall in front of him. On the other side was the nursery that he had been so excited to set up and get ready for his little princess. Glaring at the wall seemed to help the sadness in him slowly be replaced by anger. Not know what else to do he throw the ball as hard as he could at the hall, before falling face down on his bed and crying himself to sleep.

* * *

A/N 2: There it is another sad chapter. I've never been though a mscarrige myself but I have had friends and family go though it. I would never wish it on anyone.


	31. Chapter 31

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

* * *

Three days passed before Troy returned to East High, Jack had told the principle what had happened and said that Troy wouldn't return back to school for a few days. Chad and the rest of his friends had been shocked on Wednesday morning when they saw Troy's truck pull into the senior parking lot, where they were all waiting for the ten minute bell to ring. Troy got out of his truck throw a shoulder strap of his backpack on before slamming the door to his truck before he started to walk towards the school. When he walked passed them without even a glance in their direction Sharpay went to get his attention. "Don't." Lizzy said when she saw Sharpay open her mouth. Seeing the confused looks on their faces she started to talk again. "Just leave him be."

"He's hurting. He needs his friends right now." Kelsi said.

"No he needs to deal with this on his own." Lizzy said.

"We're worried about them. We haven't heard from him or Ella since Sunday." Taylor told her.

"Seriously, I went to his place yesterday and Coach said he still wasn't talking to them." Chad said.

"He hasn't called Gabs since Sunday, so clearly he doesn't want to talk to any of us right now. Just give him a few more days. Gabriella is coming back tomorrow or Friday, maybe they'll talk to each other or to one of us. But seriously guys, they just lost their baby. They are gonna be a little fucked up for a bit." Elizabeth said just as the bell rang. They all made their way into the school. After going to their lockers they met up and walked towards Darbus's homeroom. Once they arrived they found Troy was already in the room with his head down on the desk, ignoring the people around him as they tried to ask him where he had been the past few days and if he was okay. Looking at each other they let out a sigh before taking their seats.

The bell rang and Miss Darbus walked in as the students scurried to their seats. She looked around the room, her eyes landed on Troy. For a second the students swore hell froze over as they saw her look at him with sorrow and sadness in her eyes. She silently walked over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder causing him to jerk up. "Mr. Bolton, I'm so very sorry for what has happened to you, I truly am." she said looking at him. Troy ran a hand though his hair and nodded at her, knowing that his dad or the principle must have said something. "I understand it took a lot for you to come back here today, but I need you to try and pay attention okay." she said softly. Again Troy just nodded his head yes, knowing she wasn't going to get anymore out of him she walked back to her desk and took attendance before reading the anncoments.

* * *

The morning had passed slowly for Troy, people he didn't even know came up asking if he had been sick or what had happened to cause him not to be at school for the past three days. All they got for an answer was him slamming his locker and storming off from them. Now that it was free period he had managed to escape to the gym, it was empty seeing as the basketball season was finished and no one was training that day. Grabbing a cart of balls he took them to the goal and started to shoot. Messing over and over again only got him pissed, but he was going to shoot till he made at least one. Throwing one towards the bleachers when it had rebounded back to him, he didn't hear the doors open of the footsteps coming towards him. "Hey man." he heard his best friend's voice say to him as he stood besides him. Troy just rolled his eyes and went to shoot a different ball. "Look man I know you're hurting but you can't just shut us out. We care about you and Gabster. You guys aren't the only ones hurting. Your dad has been so quiet in class it's not even funny. Lizzy only sees Gabriella at dinner. We're hurting to man." Chad said looking at Troy.

"Yeah well you guys didn't just lose your kid, so I don't really care." Troy said grabbing another ball.

"No but man we cared about Andrea too. We're all hurting." Chad said getting frustrated with his best friend. He knew that the pain that him and the rest of their friends were feeling was nothing compared to Gabriella's and Troy's pain, but they were morning the lost of ababy that they all had already loved.

"Man don't even go there." Troy said turning to Chad with anger written all over his face. "I get that you guys cared about Andrea. I really do, but she wasn't yours. She wasn't gonna call you or Zeke or Jason or Ryan, Daddy. You guys weren't going to be waking up at three in the morning to feed her or teach her how to ride a bike." Troy said, his voice raising with each word. "You guys didn't sneak out of your house and sneak into Brie's room just to check and make sure they were okay or to feel your baby girl kick." Troy said as tears started to fall again.

"Troy..." Chad said trying to help his friend.

"No man. Don't stand here and tell me that you know what I'm going though, when you have no fucking idea." Troy yelled. Throwing the ball that was in his hands he stormed out of the gym, leaving Chad alone.

* * *

Gabriella sighed to herself before she pushed her way into the party that one of the senior baseball players was hosting on Friday night. She had returned to East High that morning and had successfully avoided everyone from the teachers to her friends to random students that tried to ask if everything was okay with her and Troy. Troy that was a whole different story in itself, since his blow up with Chad on Wednesday morning, he had also managed to avoid everyone and only spoke when a teacher asked him a question. He hadn't called Gabriella since Sunday and she wasn't exactly trying her hardest to call him. She needed time to herself right now and she didn't want to talk to anyone, even him. She had one goal for the party. She wanted to get so messed up that she forgot everything that was going on around her, and she wanted to forget all of the pain she had been feeling since her dad died three weeks ago. Making her way through the party she passed the living room that had turned into the make out room of the party. Rolling her eyes at all the teenagers she slowly made her way through the foyer that was the dance floor, finally once she made it to the kitchen she tried to make a bee line for the drinks. "Gabs!" she heard someone call her name, looking to her left she saw Jason and Kelsi making their way over to her. "Hey you came." Jason said once they reached her.

"Yeah I came." She said and started towards the drinks again a smile came across her face as she reached them. She grabbed a bottle of Mike's hard Lemonade.

"Should you really be drinking?" Kelsi asked her as she took a big gulp.

"Yep. No baby anymore. I lost it remember." Gabriella said with an attitude grabbing another bottle of the hard lemonade before turning away from them, She pretty much ran over a junior as she made her way out of the kitchen.

"This can't be good." Kelsi said leaning into Jason's side.

"Yeah I know. Troy's well on his was to getting smashed too." Jason said as they watched Gabriella push her way though some sophomores so she could get outside.

"Was that Ella?" Ryan asked as he and Lizzy walked over to them.

"Yeah, tonight is gonna be a mess." Kelsi said. "Still think we should let them deal with this on their own?" she said with a bit of anger in her voice as she met Lizzy's eyes.

"Guys I know you want them to talk to us, but don't push them. It never turns out good with Gabriella in the end." Lizzy told them before taking a sip of her water bottle.

* * *

Gabriella finally made her way to the backyard sitting down on the steps that led down to the yard she placed the unopened bottle next to her. Normally she and her friends would be one of the groups of people that were standing together and talking or all dancing together. Tonight though she didn't want to do anything but sit there, since Sunday she had only spoken when she was spoken to, other than that she hasn't said anything. She felt someone come up behind her but she didn't turn. Feeling the shivers run down her spine she knew it was Troy. "Are you ever gonna talk to me again?" he asked

"The phone works both ways Troy." she said still looking out at the yard. "Besides from what I've heard, you haven't said much this past week unless you were yelling or fighting with someone." she said as he sat down next to her.

"Whatever." he said taking a drink of his beer. "It's been a horse shit week." he said once he removed the bottle form his lips.

"No shit Sherlock." she snapped at him.

"Don't get pissy with me babe. I know you're hurting right now, but so am I. She was my kid too." Troy said turning to look at her for the first time.

"I was the one carrying her Troy." Gabriella said turning to meet his clear blue eyes. "She was living inside me. She needed me to survive." she said as the tears started to build in her eyes for what felt like the zillthion time since Sunday. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, refusing to cry at a house party. Refusing to let the kids at East High know what happened in her personal life. When she returned that morning she had heard the rumors. Everything from she had cancer to Troy cheating on her with Lizzy had been spread around the school. She had heard the truth, that she had miscarried and that was why she and Troy missed school for so many days, but she refused to say anything to anyone who asked her. "I did everything right." she whispered.

Troy's quilt started to kick in when he heard the pain in her voice. He had been so wrapped up in his own pain and being pissed off at the world that he hadn't taken the time to think of Gabriella as more than a passing thought. Wrapping an arm around her shoulders he pulled her into his side, noticing that she still fit perfectly against him. He wasn't sure if he thought that she wouldn't fit against him anymore or not, but he was happy that she still did. Kissing the top of her head he started to talk into her hair. "I know you did baby. I know you did. The doctor said your body was under too much stress and that it's not uncommon for younger girls to have a miscarriage. This was not your fault brie. I promise you it wasn't." He said nuzzling her hair.

Gabriella buried her face into his chest and inhaled his scent. She had missed him the five days, but they both needed time for themselves so they didn't push the other away. Feeling the pressure of his lips on the back of her head, she let her tears fall again, hopefully for the last time for awhile. Troy rubbed her back as she cried on him and kissed her head. Minutes had passed and she finally pulled away to look at him. She sent him a small smile before leaning into kiss him. Pulling away she ran a hand though his hair. "I wanna go away for school." she said in a whisper twenty minutes later.

"What?" Troy asked turning so she had to lift her head off of his shoulder.

"I wanna go away for school. I love it here you know I do, but there is to much pain here right now. I know it sounds like I'm running, okay I am but oh well. I wanna go somewhere where there are four seasons in a year. I wanna start over again somewhere where no one knows me." she said then looked at the wood of the porch. "I'm not gonna force you to come with me. But Lizzy and I talked about it with mom. Lizzy wants to get away too. She doesn't want to go back to New York so she's gonna go to U of T with Ryan." looking up to meet his eyes again she told him "I need to get away Troy."

Grabbing her hand and interlacing their fingers Troy brought them up to his lips and kissed them softly. "I was gonna tell you the same thing on Monday." he said. "But I do wanna go with you. I told you Brie, you're the one for me. I wanna spend the rest of my life with you." he said and looked into her brown eyes.

She smiled before kissing him again. "You're the one for me too." she said against his lips. "So Duke or IUPUI?" she asked after she kissed him again and pulled away.

"Duke." Troy said with a smile on his face.

* * *

Feeling the warm summer breeze around her, Gabriella leaned closer to Troy's side as the sun started to disappear from the sky.

"So with all the drama from this year was it all worth it in the end?" Sharpay asked.

Gabriella looked up from the golf course hill of Lava Springs and looked each of her friends in the face. Two months have come and gone since the house party. She, Troy and their friends graduated that afternoon and were currently at Lava Springs for the Evans graduation party. Nicky was flying to Rome the next day to spend a month with her family before she flew back to the states for school. Zeke was leaving at the end of July so he could get settled over seas. As for everyone else that was going away for school, they were all going to work at Lava Springs then leave for school two weeks before their classes started. Gabriella and Troy still had their moments where Andrea would come back into their minds, but they knew that their baby girl was with her grandfather and that they would meet her again someday. They knew that they had to keep living and not let the past control their lives.

"Honestly if someone told me two years ago that I would be sitting here with all of you, I would have told them that they need to get their head checked." Nicky said. "I honestly never thought I would be friends with the drama kids or the jocks, but I'm glad we did end up here."

"Even with all the bumps alnog the way?" Zeke asked.

"Even with all the bumps along the way." Sharpay said nodding.

"Well we definitely went out with a bang." Kelsi said leaning against Jason. Gabriella and everyone else laughed. Gabriella smiled as she remembered senior prom. She, Troy, Ryan, Lizzy, Chad, and Nicky all shared a limo while Sharpay, Zeke, Kelsi, and Jason all shared the second one. The girls spent the morning getting ready together and that evening all of their parents met at the Evans's estate for pictures of their children before the kids left for dinner. After dinner downtown they made their way to the prom. When the clock stuck eleven fifty Miss Darbus and Mr. Bolton stood on the stage to announce the prom king and queen. Sharpay, Lizzy, and Gabriella made up the senior girl court while Chad, Jason and Troy made up the male senior court. In the end Gabriella and Troy the king and queen crowns.

"Spring Break was definitely the most fun we ever had." Jason said. Gabriella laughed with everyone. They had decided to fly down to Disney world a week before their senior class met them there for their senior trip. So they spent a total of two weeks there. The first week they had partied with the other seniors that were there and just enjoyed being together.

"Yeah well you guys may want to talk to your parents about long distance calling, cause I am gonna be burning up the cell phone bills. I'm gonna miss you guys like hell overseas." Zeke said.

"That's why we have unlimited texting." Gabriella said with a smile. "Seriously though it's gonna be hard but we'll see each other during the holidays right. I mean we are all coming home for Thanksgiving and Christmas." She said turning away from the setting sun to look at them.

"Of course. We made it though this crazy ass year, we're gonna make it though anything." Sharpay said laying her head on Gabriella's right shoulder.

"So after everything that went down and all of the scars from the past year, including last summer for you guys. Was it all worth it in the end?" Lizzy asked.

Gabriella met each one of her friend's eyes and they shared a smile. "Yeah it was. Even with the scars that was senior year, being here tonight with all of you was definitely worth it in the end." she said as they all smiled at each other. Looking around her she noticed that she and her eight closest friends and the love of her life were standing on the same spot that they had ten long months ago. Taking a second to look at Troy's face, she smiled when she realized that they had lived in the here and now, but also planned for the feature. Almost a year ago her life started to turn upside down and now that it was back where it needed to be, she couldn't wait to see where she went next. She leaned up and kissed his neck, knowing that she would be fine as long as he was by her side.

Ryan Evans, Elizabeth Montez, Kelsi Nelsion, Jason Cross, Nicky Story, Chad Danforth, Troy Bolton, Gabriella Montez, Sharpay Evans, and Zeke Baylor stood together as their graduation class danced the night away back at the club. As the last bit of sun disappeared from the horizon they knew that no matter what came their way from there on out, they would always be known as the Wildcats that helped change East High for the better.

* * *

A/N: Well that's it. This is the last chapter of the story. I really hoped you guys liked it. As of right now I am taking a break from HSM stories so I can finish my Instant Star one with my co-writer but I will be back with a new story soon. I already have it outlined now I just have to write it….


End file.
